Emono dekiagari omaesan
by HellwillcomeRobin
Summary: "Who the hell are you?" He asked, angry. I just stared at him, not saying anything. What should I say? 'Hi, I'm Roxas. Who are you? And, yeah, I think we have been kidnapped' Akoruko Warning: yaoi, blood, gore, mystery, games.
1. Wake up

Hello. My second Akuroku story. I hope you all will love it.

This time it will be most Roxas' POV.

This is Roxas' POV.

_This Is 3dr person POV or when the voice speaks with Roxas and Axel. _

**Disclaimer: **If I did own this I would not go to school.

**Warning: **Bad Spelling, yaoi, blood, gore, mystery, games, sex and a lot more.

* * *

_The Master sat on his chair, looking at the black screens on his computers. He tapped one of the buttons on the keyboard and all the screens went light. It was completely dark in the room, with only the light from the computer screen that lighted up the room. _

_One screen showed him a perfect view of the small room. But big enough to in held two beds and some free floor space. That led to two different doors on the opposite side. The one on the right led to the bathroom, which he had also put a camera in there, making sure that nothing would be done without him knowing it._

_And the other door to the left led out from the room. _

_The Master smirked as he watched his first play, still sleeping in the bed with blue covers. Clothed with a band shirt and blue jeans._

_He knew that his game would begin soon. _

_All he needed was his second player._

_The red headed one._

_The second player that he would take and put in the room, the arena. _

_The game arena. _

_His smirk became wider as he saw the first player move and started to wake up. _

**XXX**

When I awoke, I felt a great pain in my head.

Aah, headache.

Probably after drinking too much, at Hayner's party. God, wonder how much I had been drinking? How much is the time? Whose bed is this? Where is Hayner? Where is everybody from the party? Where the hell am I?

I groaned as I forced myself to sit up in the bed.

The room I was in. It was… not Hayner's. Or mine. Or any other of my friends rooms that I have seen.

I looked around. The room was somewhat small. But it had two beds with the one I sat on. The walls had a brown colour and they had nothing on them. It was completely empty. Not a poster or a window in sight.

I rubbed my eyes, as I felt the pain in my head.

Where was I?

I looked around the small room, saw nothing that I recognized.

A slight of panic started to grow inside of me. Quickly I forgot the pain in my head, threw myself up from the bed, and stood up with shaky legs. The floor I stood on was rather freezing and… where are my shoes? I only wore my black socks, but where were my shoes?

I couldn't remember taking them off by myself. So someone must have done it instead.

I could feel my heart beat go up into a high speed.

Now I really started to panic.

Then I saw a door in my sight. I run toward it and opened it in a hastily speed.

It was a bathroom. With a bathtub, a sink, a toilet and tones of toilet papers that stood against the white tile wall. As in the other room, this didn't have anything on the walls either, not even a bathroom mirror.

Quickly I turned my back the way to the bathroom and discovered another door. As I did before I ran fast toward the door and opened it… it was locked. I tried to open it but it was locked.

I started to breath faster and I could feel the panic inside me as a millions questions going through my head.

Where was I? How did I get here? Am I kidnapped? Is it a joke? Should I scream?

I stopped to think of my questions as my breathing started to get heavier. And I could feel it hard for me to breath. I could feel my breathing tubs get tighter for every breath. And I could feel pain in my chest area. I leaned against the locked door, to steady myself.

My asthma.

Even if I knew that only more panic would make things worse I started to get worried that I didn't have my inhaler with me. I could feel it hard for me to breath and with my right hand, I started to seek through my pants pockets. There my inhaler used to be, in case of an emergency.

But to my horror, I couldn't find it. Nothing was in the pockets. I felt more terror in my body.

Crap! I'm going to die!

No! This had to be some kind of sick joke. I opened my mouth to shout for help. Hoping that this was Hayner's basement and they put me here to scare me a little. They were probably outside and listening right now. As I tried to make words come out it came nothing then hissing sound.

_"Look on the bed."_

I turned my gaze around the small room. Swearing that I had heard a voice.

But where? There was no one else in here then me? Was it Hayner that was behind the door?

I could feel the pain in my chest rise even more and it got harder to get air into my lungs. I gripped my shirt tight and tried to calm myself. In some cases, I could get through these attacks I had gone calm and steady my breathing. If they weren't too harsh. But the best way to survive these attacks is if I had my medicine. If I didn't have it I my attack would get worse and I would need to call an ambulance.

I had heard a voice. Someone must be outside the door, right? What did he mean look on the bed? And if someone was out there, they had to hear my breathing troubles. Why didn't they open the door? Why didn't they help me? Or was I just imagine?

_"Roxas, look on the bed!" _

This time, I definitely heard a voice. This time it was demanding, like an order.

But who was it? I wanted to ask.

However, I didn't have time to think of that. Thanks to that the room was small it wasn't more than two steps away from the beds.  
Rapidly I to the two steps and almost fall on the bed I had been sitting on before.

I didn't know if the voice meant this bed or the other one. But I didn't bother to ask. I probably wouldn't get an answer either. I brought myself up with help from my left arm. As I could feel my chest tightened more I started to look at the bed.

And… there it was. My inhaler.

Quickly I grabbed it. Started to shake it, like I always had before, using it. I felt harder for me to breathe. I removed the cap. And even if it was hard and agonizing I breathed out before I brought the inhaler to my mouth and pressed the top of the inhaler and took a deep breath. Feeling the medicine going through my lungs.

I knew precisely how do to do it. Had had asthma since I was four.

I removed my mouth from the inhaler as I closed my lips and hold my breath as I started to count in my head.

1…

2…

3…

I counted to ten and then breathed out.

Relief…

The feeling I could feel now was, the wonderful feeling of relief and alleviation.

**XXX**

_The Master watched how the golden haired boy, sat on the bed and started to inhale once again of his medicine. The Master had been a little worried there. When he had seen the boy, lean against the door and started to get breathing problems. _

_He couldn't let his player die yet, now, could he? He hadn't even introduced the first player to the second player, yet. _

_The Master smirked as watched the first player calm himself down. _

_He couldn't let his toys break now, could he? Not before the game had begun that is._

**XXX**

I sat on the bed, holding the inhaler in my hand. It began to get easier to breath now. I breathed in slow, deep breaths. Feeling how my lungs' way began to stretch out. I coughed out hard, feeling my bronchial get empty of mucus and my lungs could breathe in air, normally again.

As I sat there on the bed, trying to get my breathing under control. I couldn't stop thinking how I got here. I sat there, thinking through the night before.

Thinking of the last things I remembered before I woke up here.

Let's see… I had been at Hayner's party, like the rest of my class and two dozen more people I didn't know. Hayner's parents weren't home, of course, who would have a party with a lot of alcohol for underage teenagers with their parents' home?

I had been in Hayner's house that was filled with people. I remembered that someone had given me a beer. That had to be Hayner, he was the only one who knew that I liked beer then vodka and gin.

I rubbed my head. Why was it so hard for me to remember? Had I been drinking so much that I couldn't remember?

And that voice?

Someone had spoken to me when I had my attack.

But who was it?

I looked around the room. Why, I don't know. I had already looked around before and confirmed that nobody was in the room then me. The only place I could have heard the voice is behind the steel door. I looked at the door. But the voice had been so… close. Not like it had come from the other side of that door. More like it had come from a person that sat next to me or at least was in the same room as me.

I lifted myself up from the bed I sat on. My chest still hurt, but it felt a lot better now after I had taken my medicine. The pain would soon disappear after an hour or two, that I knew. I had asthma since I was four; this hadn't been my first attack.

I walked toward the steel door. The steel door was big and tall, like a door from a dungeon, which held criminals in from escaping. To tell the truth, the door was scaring me. It made me feel like I was a terrible danger.

I pressed my hand on the door. It was cold. It didn't take me long to realize that this was not a regular room or door any people had in their basement or guest room.

Where was I? Should I scream for help?

I didn't know what to do. So, I started to bang on the door, hard with my fists.

"Hello! Anybody! Help!" I screamed with a bit panic and horror in my voice.

I swear to God, if this is a joke that Hayner and his buddy's pulled off, I will kill them when I get out. They are probably outside, laughing at me right now, about how scared I was.

But I was scared.

Afraid...

Terrified…

I started to bang harder on the door and screamed out louder.

"Help! Please, anybody! Open the door!"

If this was a joke, Hayner was probably laughing his ass off, hearing me scream like this. But I didn't care, joke or not. I was afraid, I wanted to go home. I didn't know even how much the clock was. I had no clock on me and as far I had looked around the room, there had been no clock in here. I could call someone, but I didn't have my cell phone on me. I had felt through my pockets before and no cell phone.

I banged even harder now. My fists did hurt, but I didn't care. I wanted out, now.

The only thing that scared me more, than that I was locked in a room, was that the room, everything made feel like I was going to be here for a while. I mean, tons of toilet paper in the bathroom. Clean towels, god, even two toothbrushes who laid on the sink. No, this had to be a guest room. A wired guest room, but anything, only that all this was a weird joke.

I screamed again. Hoping that all this was a cruel joke and they would open up and laugh at me.

"Open the door, Hayner! Please, I want out! Hel-"

_"Be quiet!"_ I heard an angry, demanding voice.

I stopped to scream and bang on the door. There it was, that voice that had told me where my medicine was. I stood completely still. I turned around, my gaze was flying all over the, almost empty room. Looking for an answer where the voice could have come from. This time I was sure that the voice had come from inside the room and not on the other side of that damn, steel door.

I opened my mouth, not really certain what I should do. So, I began to speak.

"… Hello? Who is it?" I wasn't sure what I was doing. Or what to say. Would it make this situation worse? The voice had been angry and told me to be quiet. But then what could it hurt, I didn't knew where I was either. And the only way to get some answers, was to ask for them.

"Answer me!" I said as I tried to sound angry, which was hard when are more afraid than mad. " Open this door, now."

Still no response.

I sighed. I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands. I still held my inhaler in my right hand, in a firm grip. Closed my eyes, hoping this was all a bad jape. But the more the time went, the more I knew that it wasn't a joke.

I started on getting more afraid, the more I thought that this wasn't a joke. That Hayner or anybody I knew, had locked me in this room. Then who as and why? Questions was going through my mind. My mom, she must be worried over her mind, by now. But, she probably didn't even knew I was gone yet. After I had left to get to Hayner's party and she- And Hayner? What a hell had happened on that party? Why couldn't I remember straight?

_"Listen, player 1, look over the door." _

I almost jumped, in surprise when I heard the voice once again. I looked around. Probably looking like a lost baby bird, that had fallen out of its nest.

Then I looked to the steel door and saw what was over it on the roof.

A camera, that was positioned so it could see the whole room. And right under it, a speaker.

So, there is where that voice had come from.

Why hadn't I noticed them before? But I don't put so much effort on that.

Instead I walk toward the steel door, still with my eyes on the camera, that seems to follow every step I took.

"H-hello?" I said. Hoping that the voice would answer.

What did that voice mean by 'player 1'? Was I player 1?

It only took a second before the voice started to speak again.

_"Listen, player 1. I know that you must have a lot of questions, but I ask you to wait and to be silent. Everything will be explained to you as soon player 2 comes." _

I didn't say anything. I was too stunned to speak.

Am I player 1? Why did he call me that, he knew my name was Roxas, he said my name before, why did he call me player 1? Then, who was player 2? Who had put me here and why? Why can't he explain now?

Questions, hundreds of questions were in my head. I could feel myself getting dizzy. I couldn't get an explanation later. I wanted it now. I wanted to know why I was here. Who it was who spoke to me. Where I was.

I wanted to shout and scream. Beg him for answers or let me out. But I couldn't do that, I was too shocked. I just stood there and watched the camera, that had its view on me. My mouth was open, but I couldn't say a word. Then the voice spoke again.

_"Player 1, sit on your bed. Player 2 will come in soon." _

I didn't move, I only looked at the camera. Still I didn't say anything. I was too shocked, I think.

_"Player 1, don't diss obey my orders."_

This time the voice sounded angry. So I decided not to disobey him. The man that had spoken to me, had also clearly been the one who had taken me here. Who knew what he would do to me, if I didn't follow his orders.

Slowly I backed to the bed I had woken up in. Presuming that it was the bed he had said that was 'mine'. I sat on the bed, hat actually was really soft and comfortable.

What was I doing? I should scream, cry, and beg him to let me go. Why didn't I say anything? I put my inhaler on the bed, next to the pillow.

I could feel my eyes being to get filled with tears. I didn't want to cry. I didn't know why I should cry.

But who cared.

I was afraid, lonely and tired.

I lay on the blue covered bed, in fetal position, with my back against the door. As I began to close my eyes and cried silently.

Where was I?

* * *

I hope you liked it. Those who have read my other storu Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei, welcome. I hope you will like this story too.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	2. Rules of the game

Hi. Before you start to read this chapter, I just want to say. I hate it, I fucking HATE it!

It was torture to write this chapter. I had to write it over times, before I just gave up and posted this chapter.

So, please if you hate this chapter, I won't blame you, because nobody can hate it more than I do. But, please, don't stop read this story because this chapter. I promise it will be better next.

Thank you Roxprincess741, for giving me the first review, it meant much to me. :)

_Stand like this, it will be 3dr person pov._

Stand like this, it will be Roxas' pov (at the most, I write if it's Axel's pov.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not even my own brain.

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, yaoi, kidnapping, and much more.

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_I could feel my eyes getting filled with tears. I didn't want to cry. I didn't know why I should cry._

_But who cared._

_I was afraid, lonely and tired._

_I lay on the blue covered bed, in fetal position, with my back against the door. As I began to close my eyes and cried silently._

_Where was I?_

_And now, chapter 2: Rules of the game._

**XXX**

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, with the feeling that someone was watching me. My mouth was dry and I felt groggy and my eyes begged me to close them again and go back to sleep. It was a tempting choice, when remembered where I was and what had happened before I got to sleep. I jolted up the bed and watched around the room.

The bright light burned my tired eyes.

Everything looked…

Exactly like it had before I had gone to sleep.

The bathroom door was still open since I had opened it and the steel door was still closed. The ceiling lamp in the room was still on, to light up the room up. It was someone on the other bed, there was still no signs of any…

I froze as I looked at the other bed that stood the opposite of mine. There was someone who lay in it. I was completely dumfounded, someone else was in the room.

Carefully I sat up in the bed, to straight my body and get a better look on the other person that lay on the other bed with his back to mine. The man had crimson red hair, it was long and spiky. He wore a black, skin jacket and blue jeans, that was a little broken. If you asked me, he looked like a rock star.

Suddenly he moved.

I was entirely sitting on the bed, like an idiot. As I couldn't stop staring the guy.

It was scary…

I mean , I was relieved that I was not alone anymore…

But. Who was he? Had he been carried into this room, while I was asleep? Had he also been kidnapped?

I took a deep breath, as I got myself up from my frozen position. The floor was still cold, but the rest of the room was warm, which I was happy for. If it is a too low temperature, it can infect my asthma and making it hard for me to breath.

I wasn't really sure what I should do. Should I wake him up?

It turned out I didn't need to. It only took a second when the red headed man jolted up in the bed. Making the red sheets, get all messy. His eyes were looking all over the room, in a rapid speed.

Like when you have forgotten to turn on your alarm clock and wakes up that you are an hour late for school.

His mouth was open, but nothing came out. He was probably too shocked. Like I had been before. As the man sat on the bed, with his hands over his chest. I just stood there, beside, what to call my 'bed' and stared at the man.

I didn't know what to say.

What should I say?

'Hi, I'm Roxas. Who are you? And, yeah, I think we have been kidnapped.'?

I bit my lip, when his eyes started to look at me. His eyes were green like emeralds. And right under each of his eyes, he had one black teardrop tattoos.

He just stared at me, with his mouth, slightly moving a little, up and down like a fish's mouth.

I frowned as he watched me like I was imaginary person.

And I…

I… just stood there like a complete idiot. I had nothing to say.

I didn't know what to say.

It was an agonizing silence in the small room. We both stared at each other, directly in the eyes and said nothing. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, still having his eyes on me, swaying in place for a moment before he said.

"Who the hell are you?"

His eyes were filled with, what I though, rage and confusion. Now, when he stood up I noticed he was much taller than I first thought. He was probably just twenty inches taller than me, but still.

My mouth was open, but I couldn't say anything. My mouth felt dry and I was thirsty. I could only stare into those green eyes that looked at and wanted an answer.

I had to say something…

"I-"

_"Greeting, player 1 and 2!" _

My eyes left the view of the red headed man and I watched toward where the camera was. There it had been that voice again.

So this person was the player 2, the voice had talked about before.

I gazed the red headed and saw that he was looking toward the camera too. Looking dazed and frightened.

And not to mention, confused, like me.

It looked like he was going to say something before the voice started to speak to us again.

_"As you can see, you are both stuck in this room. It's two meters down in the ground and the walls are one meter thick. So, you can both dream about trying to break out from this room." _

"Wait a minute! What the hell is the meaning of this?" The red headed asked in an angry voice.

I looked at him. He was frowning and watched the camera as he began to take steps forward the steel door, there the camera was above. He didn't look so mad that he sounded. Mostly more annoyed.

_"Ha ha ha…" _

The voice sounded amused to hear that the red headed man was angry.

_"I see you have your spirit with you, player 2." _The voice chuckled.

The green eyed man looked like he was going to blow up or something. He rushed toward the door tried to open it. When he realized it was locked , he began to bang, hard on it with his fists. "Get us out of here! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He yelled as he banged on the door. Just like I had earlier.

I didn't knew what to do. I just stood there.

And watched…

Looking as the man screamed and cursed the man that spoke to us through the speaker.

I didn't look like it, but I was scared. Who knew this man, who locked us in, could be. He could be psycho for all I knew. Did he want to kill us? And if he did, why hadn't he done it already? I mean, the man had clearly kidnapped us both by lure us or putting us into sleep so he could carry us in this room. He had all the chances in the world to kill us and dump our bodies or leave them at the scene he had killed us. Why take us here?

… Why us?

The redhead was still hitting hard at the door as he loudly cursed to the voice.

"Who fucking, sick freak! Let us out! You asshole. You bastard, id-"

_"Enough!" _

The green eyed man stopped all of the things he was doing and stood still in front the grey door. He breathed heavily. And stared up at the camera.

Probably the man in the speaker went tired of my 'roommate's' behaviour.

_"Listen up, player 1 and player 2" _He sounded angry. Probably, it was only funny the first seconds, to see the angry reaction from the redheaded man.

_"Listen, Player 2, if you don't stop and listen what I have to say, I will be forced to discipline you." _

I gulped. Even if it wasn't me who was threatened by being disciplined, I was frightened what the man on the speaker, could do. The man was clearly a psycho, he had kidnapped us and held us here and called us player 1 and 2. How many sane people dose that? Who knew what he could do if he got angry.

_"I'm the man who has kidnapped you and taken you to this place, the arena. I'm and you will call me, The Master. I'm the one who hosts this game we will soon begin."_

… Game?

"… Game?" The red headed asked in an annoying voice.

_"The game, You will be playing. So, shut your mouth, so I can begin to explain. Before I start to explain. I want you both to sit in your own beds." _The voice ordered.

The redheaded turned around and looked at me with worried eyes. I looked back. None of us moved. Maybe we were both too afraid and stunned to do anything.

_"Don't make me repeat myself." _The voice growled.

As the voice ones again told us to sit down, I did. Looking away from the redheaded mans face. First it didn't look like he was going to move, but then he went to the other bed with the red covers and sat down.

_"Good" _The voice said, sounding happy that we had followed his orders. _"Now listen closely, I will only say this once and I don't want any interruptions." _

The redheaded frowned and a growl came out of his mouth. He was clearly more pissed and angry then concerned and frightened.

_"As I said before, this room, is the arena. It's where you will be living and playing in. The only way out is the steel door. The other door leading to a bathroom. As you can see here is a camera over the steel door. With this I can see your every move in this room. And trust me, there are no blind spots. A similar camera is in the bathroom."_

Both me and the redhead turned around our eyes from the camera and to the opened bathroom door. Since I sat on the bed, I could only see the sink and the toilet that was in the bathroom. I turned my head and watched in the camera again, like I was looking at a person who talked to me.

_"Rule one: This is the arena, I'm the Master and you are the players. If I tell you to do something, you do it. If not, you will be punished. _

_"Rule two : At the bottom of the steel door, it's a letter flap. Three times a day, food will come from that letter flap. The food will be breakfast, lunch and dinner. They will all be served on a plastic plate and plastic cutlery, that will lay on a tray. You will have fifteen minutes to take the food and eat and then but the tray close to the letter flap, with all of the plastic cutlery and plates on. If you keep anything that came in with the tray or try to use them in any violent way, you will be punished."_

_"Rule three: As I told you before, there are cameras in both of the rooms you, players have access to. If you try to destroy or block their view. You will be punished."_

I frowned.

What was the punishment anyway? Spanking? A hit on the head? Cut one of our fingers off?

… Did I want to know?

_"Rule four: Each day, you will be receiving a game from me. And eac-" _

"What games?" The redheaded shouted. Not seem to care that the voice had talked about punishment, if we didn't shut our mouths. He got himself up from the bed and stood on the floor.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can-"

_"Axel Lea Beard! Do you want to die?" _The voice said angry and loud.

The redhead seemed to freeze completely. His mouth was open and he looked frightened.

"H-How did y-" The redheaded started, but was cut off by the voice.

_"I know everything about you and player 1 here. Where you live, which friends you have, which school you go to, what grades you have and much, much more." _

I was stunned. He knew everything about us? Had he stalked us or something? Or had he only lied? I started to think. What if he had hurt Hayner or my mom? Would he do that? Was that the punishment if you didn't obey him, that the one you loved would get hurt?

I shivered.

So did the redhead.

_"So, please, player 2. Be more careful before you disobey my orders. It can happen things to you and might as well others." _

I could hear the redhead swallow, heavily as he still stood on his trembling legs.

_"If you don't want to get punished, sit down. Now!" _The voice ordered, irritated.

The redhead sat down on the bed, with his feet still on the floor. I looked at him. He appeared still angry, but probably he was too afraid to say something against the voice again.

_"Good! Now where was I… That's right. Rule four: You will get a game, a challenge, each day, from me. Every game will be different from the other. Every game will have one rule and I expect you to follow that rule. If not you will fail the challenge and trust me you don't want to fail your challenge. If you fail your challenge I have given you or break the rule I have given you for the challenge. Something you need, will be taken from you."_

… Taken?

God, he doesn't mean he will kill our family members or friends?

I wanted to ask, but the voice still seemed angry that the redheaded had interrupted him before. I didn't want to make the same mistake and make the voice angry again.

_"The game will begin tomorrow. Your first food will come in a couple of hours. And trust me when I say this, you will regret if any of you break any of my rules."_

The the voice was gone.

He just stopped to talk with us.

I felt empty…

I didn't know what to feel.

I felt I didn't feel anything.

Not scared… angry… happy… sad…

I didn't feel anything then… empty.

Why did this happen to me?

I looked at the redheaded, tattooed man. He was still sitting on the bed, with his legs on the floor. He was still staring into the camera, like he was looking for an answer.

… Just like me.

… Why did this happen to us?

* * *

I hated this chapter. If you loved it, it's fine, but I hated it.

Please give me a Review. I need it. :)


	3. Get to know the player

I'm finally back... From Hell! :)

Hope everyone had a good weekend. In this chapter lets take a drink you read the word party.

I want to thank for every new and old reviews. Thank you all.

_Stand like this, it will be 3dr person pov._

Stand like this, it will be Roxas' pov (at the most, I write if it's Axel's pov.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing I tell ya... Except my chocolate.

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, yaoi, sex scenes, kidnapping, games and much more.

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_Why did this happen to me?_

_I looked at the redheaded, tattooed man. He was still sitting on the bed, with his legs on the floor. He was still staring into the camera, like he was looking for an answer._

_… Just like me._

_… Why did this happen to us?_

_And now, Chapter 3: Get to know the player._

**XXX**

After the man, who had introduced himself as the Master, had stopped to speak to us, the redhead had almost gone nuts. He began to scream and bang on the walls. I tried to tell him to stop, but he had probably ignored me or hadn't heard me. I was scared that the Master would be angry and do one of his 'punishments' he had talked so much about before.

Five minutes later, the redhead had finally stopped and threw himself down on the bed with the black covers.

He didn't say anything. Didn't move. Didn't respond when I asked if he was okay. He only sat there on the bed. Only panted heavily.

The truth was that I also wanted to kick the walls. Bang on the door, scream and shout. Hoping that someone would hear or that the Master, would let us out.

But I hadn't.

I sat on the bed, holding my knees to my chest. Looking down at my legs.

I felt nausea…

Probably because I was hungry. I didn't remember when I last ate something.

I didn't know how long it had been since I last ate. Or how long I had been in this room.

A day?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw that the red head sat on his bed and looking at me with a concerned look. His eyes looked tired. And it was then I saw that his eyes was really green. Like the colour of the grass in the summer when the sun was shining in the football plan.

"Yea… I'm… I'm fine." I said as I rubbed my eyes. God, I must be looking like a mess.

"Are you sure? You look like you need to throw up, or something." He said and sounded worried.

Before I could respond. The man stood up and took off his skin jacket and threw it on his bed. Under his skin jacket he wore a white T-shirt, that was so thin that I could see his stomach muscles. I understood that he had a brawny body under all those clothes.

He walked to my bed, which was only two steps from his bed and sat down beside me.

He sighed and started to rub the back of his head. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but couldn't get it out from his mouth.

"Well, you heard it before… But my name is Axel." He said as he offered a handshake. Like he introduced himself to me as if we had newly met at a party or an interview. Not that in reality, that we was trapped together in a room, far away from other people.

I took his offered hand and shook it. "Roxas… Roxas Kenny."

He smiled. He appeared happy too that he wasn't alone in all this. I let go of his hand and returned it to where I had it before, on my knee.

I smiled back. Even how scary it was, I was glad that I wasn't alone in this room anymore. Axel did seem less angry. Maybe since we had started to talk to each other and that had got his mind to think about other things.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked.

"I don't know… a day… I think. Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before when you woke up I-"

"It's okay, Roxas. You didn't know what to say." He started to wag his feet. He wore black socks, just like me. "I guess he took your shoes too, uh?"

"Yes and my other stuff. I'm thankful he left my inhaler." I said as I picked the inhaler up and put it in my pocket. I was afraid that I would lose it if I didn't have it in there.

"Your inhaler?" He asked and looked curiously at me.

"I have asthma. When I woke up first I got an attack, but he had left it on the bed for me. If he hadn't I would have died." I sighed, as I remembered the horrible feeling I first had when I had my attack.

Axel looked at me in concern. "Really?! Are you okay now?"

"Thanks to the medicine, yes." I nodded.

Axel growled. "I bet that son of a bitch, had us checked up before he put us in here. What does that fucking idiot want? I mean, I now he wants to play some fucking, sick game… but why?" He looked at me, like he was searching for an answer.

I shrugged. "I don't know." Tried to sound not so frightened as I really was.

I knew we was had been kidnapped and was trapped in a room and a crazy guy had started talking about a game. It was completely normal to feel afraid. But in a way I didn't want to commit it. Why, I didn't know. Maybe because I didn't want to admit that I was scared, to a person I just met.

I felt my stomach double and a loud growl filled the silent room.

Axel smirked and I could feel my cheeks get red. God, I was hungry.

"Sorry. I don't remember since I last ate." I said embarrassed.

"Dude, don't be sorry about that. It's because a bad host." When he said the last sentence, he gave the camera and an evil glare.

**XXX**

_The Master looked at the screens. He grinned as he saw player 2 give the camera a malicious glare and started, what it looked like, comfort player 1. _

_He had been right. Ludus Dominus had been right all along. _

_Like he had said the players began to take contact with each other. _

_Not as the Master had thought. All along he had believed that the players would turn against each other and start a fight. _

_But he had been wrong. _

_But then…_

_Only because they are friends now. Doesn't mean that they will be on the good side forever. _

**XXX**

As we sat there on the bed, Axel had started to mumble about, that we should think about the last thing that we remembered, before we got into this room. He said it could be important to find out who it was that had put us in here and if we could remember if other people, might have seen us get kidnapped.

After a while of silent thinking, Axel started to talk again.

"The last thing I can recall is that damn party I was on."

I lifted my head. Axel last place to be on had been a party too? Could this be a pattern? Had Axel and I have been in the same party? I didn't recall his face and that was a face and hairstyle you would remember. But then, I didn't remember much before I got here.

I looked at Axel. "Do you… Do you remember which party that was? I mean do you remember the person that held the party… or what house it was in?"

Axel frowned and was silent for a moment, like he was thinking. "Actually, the last night is a kind of a little blur for me… But I was invited by a friend of mine, Reno. Do you know him?"

I shook my head.

"Don't blame you. Not a good guy to know. I do think that the party was in a house that was near a school and I can't say that I remember who held the part, but I think it was a kid around the age seventeen or something. Why do you ask?"

That could be Hayner's party that he had been on. His house was near our school and he was seventeen, or was going to be, his birthday was in a month. A light of hope came up inside of me. Maybe we were getting at something.

"The last place I was on, were at a party that my classmate held… and his house is near my school and he is seventeen." I said as I could feel my cleverness drop to zero.

I mean come on. How many chances could it be that Axel had been at the same party that I was on. He was probably like twenty-four or something.

Axel rubbed his forehead, as he had it hard to recall things before we got here. "I don't remember that name. But sure… it could have been the same party. Fuck, everything is totally blank for me."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"But, if we were on the same party… there was beer, vodka and gin stuff there."

I frowned. "Yeah, what's your point?"

Axel looked, a little embarrassed at me. "Well… aren't you like… a little too young… to be at… you know. Parties with alcohol?"

I gave him a curious look.

"I mean…" He chuckled. "You look like fourteen, at the most."

I glared at him. A little annoyed that he had to utter to me how young I looked. Only because I was short and looked younger than I really was, didn't mean I was a little kid.

"I'm seventeen, thank you were much." I said and placed my hands across my chest, a little irritated.

"… Oh."

"Yep… And why would I have a seventeen year old friend, if I was only fourteen? Besides, it was me who helped him to get the booze."

Axel smirked. "Oh come on. Don't be so upset because I thought you were only fourteen. I bet that you believe I'm a different age than I really am."

I smiled. That was true. It was nothing to be upset about.

"So, how old?"

"What?"

"How old do you think I am?" He said playfully.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Twenty-four?"

Axel busted out in a laugh. He seemed completely forgotten that we were stuck in a room against our will.

"Guess again, Roxas." He chuckled.

"Um… Twenty?"

He smiled a rather nice smile at me. Not a 'ha, ha you got it all wrong and I am right smile', that Hayner use to have sometimes. But, a rather nice smile.

"I'm nineteen. Only two years older than you."

I smiled back. Sitting and talking like this made me also forget that we were held as prisoners in this room. But our moment was destroyed as my stomach growled again.

Axel smile turned down to an irritated look at the steel door. "Where is that damn food he promised us?"

I shrugged. "Don't know… Do you remember anything else that happened at the party, before you woke up here?"

Axel started to think. "No, not exactly. I remember I got there with my friend, Reno. He disappeared quickly out of my sight to get someone in bed with him. I stayed and drank a couple of shots and then… It's all blank. Like nothing happened after that… and then, I woke up being here."

I sighed. My memories before waking up here, were also blank. I started to think hard. I had been late for the party then I had planned to. But to get from home had been harder than I had thought. My mom a been asking me a lot of questions about where I was planning to go and what I was going to do. I remember I had my bag with me, that was filled with extra clothes and some other stuff. I had planned to sleep over at Hayner's. I told my mom I was going out to sleep over at a friend and wasn't going to be home until Sunday. Believe it or not, but that she had actually only shrugged as she said 'okay' and then walked to the bathroom, with no further questions.

When I had got to Hayner's house, I was first greeted by Hayner's girlfriend, Kari. That had been already drunk, only after thirty minutes since the party had started. I dumped my bag in Hayner's room and… I tried to recall if had had left my cell phone in there too or if had had it in my pocket.

"Do you remember anything?" Axel asked and observed at me as I was thinking.

"… No, I don't remember anything that happened at the party, only before… Sorry." I said, feeling ashamed that I couldn't remember anything useful.

But then…

What did it matter if we remember anything that happen before we got kidnapped. Or by who or how. It was nothing we could do about it.

We couldn't call the police…

We couldn't call for any help…

We were just… stuck.

I felt terrible, maybe because I was starving, but anyway.

Axel patted me on my shoulder. "It's okay, Roxas. You don't need to be sorry about that. It's not like I can remember either." He chuckles.

I smiled a sad smile.

Then both me and Axel freezes as we hear a metallic clicking noise and both our gazes got to the steel door. And we see that a tray is on the floor, directly had come from the letter flap. On the tray it is two plastic plates, filled with what it looked like pasta and bolognas sauce and some vegetables.

Axel jumps off the bed, takes up the tray and then sets it between him and me on the bed. We say nothing. Axel sits down on the bed. We only look at the tray in silence. The tray also has some plastic forks and knives and two empty plastic cups on it.

Nothing else…

… God, not even ketchup.

I broke the silence. "Is it safe to eat?" Still looking at the tray like it was going to get to life and attack me.

"… I don't know." Axel sighed. "Only one way to find out."

He grabbed some pasta with some sauce on it, with a plastic fork, put the food in his mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it. I followed every small movement that the crimson haired man did. After he had swallowed it, he waited for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"Well… the taste is not too bad… and it doesn't seem to be poisonous or anything."

"Doesn't toxic food take time for… you know… show its symptoms." I remarked.

"Well, that is true. But I don't think it's poison. I mean, he…" Axel glanced over the camera that hang over the steel door when referred to the man, the Master. "… Have been talking about this fucking 'game' he wants us to play. Why would he want us to kill us now, before we even have started? Besides, why would he kidnap us only to give us toxic food?"

I nodded. Axel did have a point. To kill us with poison food could he, 'The Master' have done without kidnapping us. My eyes looked hungrily at the food. I was terribly hungry.

"We better start eating. We only have fifteen minutes to eat."

Axel was right. The rules, or whatever to call them, was that we had only fifteen minutes to eat, before we had to set the tray back at the letter flap.

Under silence, both me and Axel ate of the food that was given to us. It was actually really good. Not too much garlic, pepper or any other spices. The pasta was well cooked and so was the vegetables, broccoli and carrots. I must say, if I hadn't been kidnapped by this 'the Master', I would actually tell the man that he could go to a cooking school.

It wasn't before Axel picked the two empty plastic glasses up and looked at them, before we started to talk again.

"What are we going to put in them?" He asked.

I looked at the tray. There was nothing to drink. I gazed at the door that led to the bathroom. "Maybe he wants us to drink the water from the sink." I said and reached for the glasses to get us some water, but Axel was already on the way.

Axel gave me a smirk as he walked to the bathroom. "I don't know what you are thinking but at least when you kidnap someone, you should give them something better to drink than water."

I chuckled. Even if we had been kidnapped, Axel did seem to have a little humor about it. I heard as the water ran down the sink and as it hit the bottom of the plastic glasses.

**XXX**

_The Master smirked as he watched the them eat their dinner as he had served them. After they ate some of the food, player 2 had started to question what to drink. Player 1_ _had laughed about something that player 2 had said. _

_The Master rubbed his temple as his smirk faded. _

_Player 2 was obstinate. He would be a problem for the game. He would not sit down and listen and follow the rules, like player 1 would do. In the future he would have to punish player 2. The Master knew that player 2 would do something stupid and break one or several of the game rules and then The Master would have to discipline him. _

_… That the Master knew. _

**XXX**

After he had poured some water in our white, plastic glasses, Axel came out from the bathroom and gave me the plastic glass. I took the glass and thanked him. Axel just gave me a smile and sat down there he sat before and we started to eat again.

I don't know how long it took before we were done, but it couldn't be more than fifteen minutes, else 'the Master' would probably tell us. But when we were, Axel took mine and his plate and put it on the tray. I drank up the last of the water that was in my cup and putted it on the tray. Axel did the same.

When we had laid everything on the tray that had come in with it, Axel took it and placed it down on the floor, near the letter flap. Axel sat on the bed beside me. It didn't take long before someone opened the letter flap and took the tray fast enough before even I or Axel could react.

"I have no idea how much the clock I but I'm tired as hell." Axel muttered and stretched his arms.

I agreed. I was also tired. I hadn't been up for so long. How could I be tired so early? But then, the time could be after midnight or three in the morning. I didn't know how long I had slept either before Axel came in the room.

I yawned. "Yeah, when you say it, I feel tired too."

Axel jumped off my bed and almost falls down on his bed. My eyes feel tired and it all began to get dark. Slowly as I lay myself down on the bed as I saw Axel already sleep and breathe slowly in and out. It was warm on the place Axel had sat on.

Without even knowing it, I felt my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For all who wonder where the last name of Roxas and Axel came from, it is the writers from one of the few parodies books I like, Bored of the rings. Henery N, Beard and Douglas C,Kenny.

Like the story? Hate it? Tell me... now!


	4. The puzzle box

Hello! Please excuse every grammatical errors.

Sorry for the late update. Was busy with other things. Like eating chocolate and... well that.

Once again I'm sorry for all my errors. I know I sucks on it, but I try with all my might and power to correct them all. Beside it is the storys plot that is the important part right? Right?!

This chapter was hard to write. I tried my hardest to describe things, I hope you will understand.

Well here is a new chapter. Hope you will like it. Please R.R.

Thank you all who have given me reviews. Thanks it helps me write faster.

**Disclaimer: **I tried to sell my soul to Satan to get the ownership of the game. But Satan said he didn't want my soul.

**Warnings: **Games, yaoi, bad spelling, gore, blod and much more that will come and go.

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_Axel jumped off my bed and almost falls down on his bed. My eyes feel tired and it all began to get dark. Slowly as I lay myself down on the bed as I saw Axel already sleep and breathe slowly in and out. It was warm on the place Axel had sat on._

_Without even knowing it, I felt my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep._

_And now, Chapter 4: The puzzle box _

**X**

When I woke up, I sniffed in a smell of bread and… ham? And I could feel something that was wet on my neck. I rubbed my hand on my neck only to find out that it was probably perspiration. Sweat. Was it really so hot in here that I started to sweat? I groaned as I started to think it could be time for me to take a shower, it had probably been two days I last took one.

I turned my head and saw that Axel was still sleeping on his bed, with his face toward the wall. His chest was going up and down slowly.

I groaned as I forced myself to sit up and swung my leg over the side of the bed. And started to remember the last events before we had fallen asleep.

Last night we had just… collapsed.

We had dropped on our own beds and fallen asleep.

… Had we been drugged?

_"Wake up player 2!" _

Still sitting on the bed, I almost jumped up in the air in surprise of the voice. As I could see, so did Axel.

Quickly he jumped off the bed with tired eyes and creased shirt. He looked shocked by the voice and almost afraid as he looked at me.

_"Good, now when both the players are awake. I wanted you to let you know that your breakfast has arrived." _

I looked down at the floor, near the letter flap that was on the steel door, there stood a tray, filled with food.

So there is where the smell came from…

I didn't know what do. If I should go and get the tray or I should wait until the 'Master' had given us permission to do it.

But before I even could think it through, Axel had already walked toward the tray in a rapid speed and picked up the steel tray.

_"Eager today, player 2?" _The voice began to speak again and this time in a playful tone, he sounded almost excited that Axel had picked up the tray.

"Yeah, you would know, you fucking bastard!" Axel grunted and looked at the camera.

First, I thought the 'Master' would respond an exasperating answer.

Axel stood still near the steel door, not turning around to look at me; Axel seemed to expect an answer too. But as a few seconds went and the 'Master' didn't say anything and Axel turned around and looked at me.

He gave me a tired smile and lifted the tray up a little. "Shall we eat?" He asked as he went to my bed and put the tray down beside me on the bed and sat down on the other side of the tray.

I gave him a smile back. He appeared to be in a better mood today. Maybe because he had got a night's sleep.

I looked at the tray and saw it was filled with different bread, butter, sliced ham and cheese and pieces of different vegetables. Even two plastic cups filled with orange juice. It looked like a rather nice breakfast at home. I could feel a small hunger in my stomach, but I didn't touch anything on the tray and neither did Axel.

Axel looked down at the food with a suspicious grimace. Axel had probably also felt wired with how we went to sleep yesterday.

I gave him a small smile. "Did you also felt it weird how we went to sleep yesterday?"

"You mean how my world started to spin and I could only see black and then remembers falling on my bed?" Axel said and raised an eyebrow. "Yep. You?"

"Me too. Except I only lay down on my bed and closed my eyes." I sighed as we continued to look at the tray. "Do you think we were drugged?"

Axel shrugged. "Probably. Are you okay? You don't feel strange?" The crimson red asked in worried. He seemed upset that I had been drugged, more than him. I shook my head.

But why? Why did he have to put something in our food?

Was it one of his punishments?

And if he had drugged the food he gave us yesterday, would he have put drugs in this as well?

And why, didn't he want us to play his games?

Was to put the players to sleep one of his games? Would he drug all our foods in the future?

"I don't think he had drugged our food this time." Axel said as if he had read my mind. "He said he wanted us to play his games and each game would come every day."

I nodded, listening to what Axel had to say.

"And if we are asleep how can we play his games? I don't think he kidnapped us only to drug us so we could sleep and not even play."

Axel was right. The man, who had brought us here, wanted us to play his games. Not to see me and Axel sleep all day.

As we began slowly to take of the food … I saw something that caught my attention.

"Axel…" I gasped. As I lifted off the plates to get access to the thing under them.

**XXX**

_The Master sat in his chair and looked at the screens. Player 2 would be a hard one to break. _

_That he knew. _

_But he also knew with time Player 2 would learn and obey him. _

_The Master watched as the players began to take food from the tray. _

_He had noticed them fall asleep rather stranger last night. Had they been so tired? Or had it been one of the Ludus Dominus tricks? _

_Ludus Dominus had told him he would interfere from time to time when he wanted. And since it was Ludus Dominus who had given him the arena, The Master couldn't do anything then watch as Ludus Dominus interfered with his sneaky tricks. _

_But even if the Master didn't like when any hampered with his games, he was enjoying when Ludus Dominus did it. _

_He had told the Master that he would interfere in special moments if he saw that the Master didn't take care of his game or the players. Or only when he, himself Ludus Dominus was too bored. _

_He smirked as he saw Player 1 pick up the little box that had been under the food on the tray._

_He smirked. "Let the games begin." He whispered. _

**XXX**

Axel widened his eyes as he watched me lift of the plates of the thing I had laid my eyes on and brought it up. It was a small wooden box, with small flowers on. If I didn't mistake myself it was a-.

"It's a Chinese puzzle box!" Axel said out loud and dropped his bread slice on the floor.

"Shit!" He cursed as he hurried to take up the sandwich and dumped it on the tray. I chuckled a little at Axel surprised face when he had dropped his food on the floor. It was really funny, it was like that time I had a spider in my hand and showed it to Hayner's mom. Almost the same reaction, except that Axel hadn't shrieked at me to take it away and kill it.

Axel grinned as he heard I laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to." He said looking at me with shame in his face, as he began to make a new sandwich.

"It's nothing." I chuckled as I started to meddle with my fingers on the small box.

Why did he leave a box on the tray? Was it part of the game?

"Why did you think we got this?" I asked Axel as he began to eat.

"Don't know." He shrugged as he took another bite. "But I do know that we only have like ten minutes to eat before he wants the tray back."

I looked at Axel. He was right. I laid the box on my side and started to make a sandwich to eat.

I took a slice of bread, put some butter on it and had a cheese slice over it all.

Axel gave me a weird look and raised his eyebrow. "That is all you are going to eat?" He asked and looked at my breakfast and me, in disbelieves that it was all I was going to have on it.

"Well… yea." I said, a little unsure of what he meant. Was it something wrong with my sandwich?

"It's kind of… little on it." He said and smirked, jokingly, at me.

I looked at my sandwich and then on Axel's. It was like a freaking mountain. He had taken at least one piece of everything that was on the tray. Compared to Axel sandwich, my sandwich was like a clean desert and his sandwich was like a big mountain with double of everything.

I opened my mouth, didn't know what to say. When Axel laid down his sandwich on the tray and took mine from my hands.

"Here, let me help." He said and began to put more slices of cheese and pieces of cucumber on it. I was glad that he didn't putt on any tomatoes. I fucking hate tomatoes, both the flavor and the texture. When he was done, he gave me it back.

"Here, done." He said and picked up his own sandwich and started to eat again.

First I only looked at it. It had felt a little odd that a stranger had made me a sandwich. But didn't put so much effort on that and began to eat.

It was really good. I was used not to have so much on my sandwiches. Why I don't know. Maybe because neither my mom had so much on hers. It is what they say, children take from their parents.

Axel smiled as he watched me see take another bite of the snack he had made for me. It didn't take long before we had finished our sandwiches and the rest of the breakfast that was on the tray.

When we were done, Axel and I helped to put everything on the tray.

I looked at the box.

Should we put it back?

The 'Master' had said when he had told us the rules to put everything that had come in on the tray. If we didn't he would 'punish'… us. But then… it could be part of the game. He had to put it there for a reason.

I grabbed the box and went off the bed. Axel looked at me with an unease look.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" He asked and he sounded nervous.

I lifted the box over my head so the camera could get a better view of it. "What do you want us to do with it? Is it part of the game?"

**XXX**

_The players had finished their breakfast with 2 minutes to spare, when player 1 went off the bed with the box in his hands and showed it for the camera. _

_The Master putted the speaker on so I could hear him. _

_"What do you want us to do with it? Is it part of the game?" Player 1 asked and sounded a little nervous, as he held the small box over his golden haired head. _

_"Roxas, what are you doing. Stop that, or you get in trouble." Player 2 said and seemed a bit anxious that player 1 wanted my attention. _

_The Master smirked. He had planned to tell the players about he box after he had got their tray back._

_But if player 1 wanted the game to begin, so the game would. _

_The Master chuckled in the microphone, knowing that the players could hear him now. _

_He watched as he saw player 2 got off the bed to stand beside player 1. _

_The Master watched as player 1 as he lowered his hands and held the box against his chest. _

_"So, player 1, you want todays game to begin? Alright then. Let me begin the game by telling you about todays challenge." _

_Both the players looked confused. Player 1 opened his mouth to say something, but the Master interrupted before player 1 could let his words came out of his mouth. _

_"That box that you have found is a Chinese puzzle box. It takes 8 steps to open it. In the box there is a piece of paper that have a code written on it, but more about the code later. The rules are that you have to unlock the box, before the day's end. You cannot break it, you have to unlock it by finding out which steps to do to open it." _

_At this moment player 1 looked even more confused and player 2 looked like he was going to explode of anger, but also looked confused by the information. Even if player 2 looked like he was about to have a rampage again, he remained calm. _

_'Perhaps he had learned a little by the time in there.' The Master thought as he rubbed his temple. _

_"So place the tray near the letter flap by the door and keep the box. The clock is about 8:30 now and the game will end at 17:30, when your dinner will be served ." _

_The Master grew an evil smirk on his face as he watched player 1 get a frightened look on his face when he heard what todays game was. Player 2 let out an angry growl._

_"You have… about 9 hours to solve it. And remember, if you do not have the box open by then, something will be taken… and if you break any rules… you will be punished. And be nice to place the tray near the door now." _

_With that the Master turned off the microphone and went out of his chair to get the tray. _

**XXX**

Axel and I just stood there side by side and watched the camera as the 'Master' had just told today's game.

Axel took the tray and put it near the letter flap as the 'Master' had ordered and then stand beside me once again to look at the box.

We were so into the box that neither of us noticed that the letter flap opened and quickly the tray was taken away.

I started to meddle with the box, as Axel only watched. Neither of us said a word.

Was this really our challenge? How were we supposed to open a puzzle box?

"Why did you do that?" Axel asked and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Did what?" I asked still meddle a little with the box not looking at him.

"You just stood up from the bed and began to speak with the asshole who put us here. He could get mad or something." Axel said concerned.

I raised an eyebrow. "But… you did that yesterday… a lot. He even got angry with you, you con-"

"I know. But I didn't think through that time. If he gets angry, who know what he will do?" Axel said.

"I don't want to lose you, Roxas." I looked at him. His green eyes were filled with concern when he began to talk again. "I don't want to be alone in this room and as I get it you don't either."

I swallowed as I started to think how scary it have been when I first woke up here all alone. And how happy I was when I had seen that the day after that Axel was there. And I was not alone in this twisted game.

Axel placed his hands on my shoulders and all I could think of that I desperately wanted to get a shower. It felt gross not to have taken a shower since… who knows. Three days?

"Roxas, promise me not to do anything to upset him." Axel said with a soft, stern voice.

He looked at me with his green eyes.

"Only if you promise me the same." I said and saw a bright smile come up the crimson haired man's face.

Looking happy with my promise.

"Of course, we are in the same boat on this." He said and I could only see the bright smile only get wider as I smiled back. "Now, let's begin to solve this puzzle."

**XXX**

_The Master watched at the computer screens that gave his view of his arena. _

_Or Ludus Dominus arena. It was he who had given it to him. _

_The Master watched as the two players stood side by side and talked. They both seemed inconceivable calm. _

_Not the reaction that the Master had suspected. _

_But they would soon get anxious. That he knew. _

**XXX**

Axel and I sat on the bed. It had probably gone more than an hour since we had got the Chinese box. And mark my words; it was getting on my nerves.

I hadn't tried to open a Chinese puzzle box before. But I had seen it many times on the pictures and read about it. I must say that when you see a picture of a puzzle, it doesn't look so hard when you actually try to solve it.

We had done anything. We squeezed the box in various places, feeling for sliding panels or other movable parts. But we were only able to find two movable parts so far.

At one moment I thought seriously to throw that damn thing in the wall. But I didn't and tried my best to calm my urges to do that.

Then Axel said that the only way to slide the lid off, the other panels must be slid in a certain way, in the correct order.

That made my urges to stamp on the box got higher.

Most of the time I was the one, who had held the box and tried to find movable parts. I had asked Axel if he wanted to try, but he assured me that he was a complete idiot in this kind of things and it would probably end up that he destroyed the box instead.

As another half-hour went, I lost it.

I threw the box in the bed and cursed. "It's impossible. He can't expect us to solve this shit!"

Axel looked at me; his eyes were soft and spoke gently. "It's okay, Roxas. You have done well this far." He said as he patted my shoulder gently.

I shook my head. "No I haven't. It has gone almost two hours and we have only found two movable pieces and nothing more. We will never be able to open that box till the times run out. I said with a deep sigh.

Axel gave me a sad smile. But then quickly shone up and gave me a big smile. "Hey, why don't you take a bath?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "But we don't have time fo-"

Axel interrupted me. "I mean, we both are getting frustrated by this damn box why don't we take a little break? I need to take a bath too, but after you of course." He said and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

I felt how icky my skin felt on my clothes. I really wanted a bath… and I needed to pee. A small break couldn't hurt, right?

I nodded.

Axel smiled. "Great. First, I want to look in the bathroom. I haven't been in there yet."

I only nodded as I got off the bed and toward the bathroom, with Axel right behind me.

The door was still a little opened after the first time I woke up here and searched for a way out.

With one hand I opened the rest of the door and went in the bathroom. The floor was exactly like in the other room, dark brown glazed tile floor. But the walls were in a lighter dye then the one in the other room. When I had first seen the room I had thought the walls were pure white, but when I was looking closer I could see it was a lighter colour of the dye very light brown. Like sand on the beach brown. It was a bit smaller than the other room but big enough to fit a toilet, a sink, a bathtub and a ton of toilet papers, that was piled against the wall next to the toilet. Soap was at the sink, with two toothbrushes and some toothpaste.

Since the bathtub did not have a shower curtain, you could see directly in the bathtub, at the bathtub edge there were four, exactly the same shampoo bottles, for both hair and body. Next to the bathtub, on the floor, there was a pile of some white towels.

Axel gaped when he saw the toilet paper pile and then chuckled. "How often does he think we go to the bathroom everyday?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

I watched how Axel was looking around the room and then notices something that caught his gaze. I looked were Axel was observing and saw what he was seeing. The camera. As in the other room the camera was over the door and had perfect sight all over the bathroom.

Axel gave out an angry growl. "Isn't enough that he can look at us every hour, he must see us in the bath too?"

I looked at the camera and then the bathtub. Well, I could always have my back against the camera.

"Well… I go out now." The crimson haired man said turning to the door. "Will you be okay?"

I looked a little unsure at the bathtub, before I nodded. "Yea, I will be fine."

Axel gave a last concerned look before he got out the room and closed the door.

The door had no lock, but I don't think that Axel would go in without my permission.

The first thing I did was to pee. Even how I tried, it seemed that I couldn't find a place I could stand and pee without the camera saw all my… equipment.

So, I decided to just to sit down and do it. It felt a little better now, knowing that 'he' couldn't see at least all of me.

**XXX**

_The Master was looking at the screen as usual as he saw that the players had taken a small break from the game. _

_Player 2 was in the arena, trying to open the box. While player 1 was in the bathroom and did his business. _

_When Player 1 was done he began to undress and turned on the water to fill the bathtub. _

_The Master sighed. Nothing fun was happening right now. _

_It only took him a minute before the Master he decided to take a break too. He got off the chair and walked out the room. _

**XXX**

After I had finished my quick bath, I hastily got dressed. Not caring to get dried with a towel, I just got myself dressed.

I got out the bathroom and saw Axel sitting on my bed, as he gave me a big, triumphant smile.

"Look!" He lifted the box that he held in his hands. "I solved so we can move one other piece."

I could swear that my face started to lighten up as I smiled. "That's great, Axel!" I said out loud as I hurried to the bed and sat beside Axel.

I felt happy, like we're finally starting to get somewhere. Like when you have been stuck in a TV game a really long time on a hard place and then finally gets past it. The 'taking a break' thing hadn't been such a bad idea.

Axel seemed happy for his success, but so was I. As we begin to try again to open the Chinese puzzle box, it didn't take long before we got stuck again.

"I think it is this little piece that is just stuck." Axel said and pointed to the movable part that was on the side of the box.

We had tried anything. We had put the piece back and tried to move the other pieces, but nothing seemed to work, except that the little piece that seemed as Axel said: were we being stuck… again!

I took the box from Axel hands and tried to move the piece. It was immovable.

I sighed as I gave the box back to Axel. "I hate this fucking box."

Axel was meddling with box before he started to speak again. "I think we only need to pull this piece a little harder, then it will move or something." He said with a sight.

I watched as Axel began to pull the box side.

"Damn, this thing is jammed!"

"Pull it harder."

"I try." Axel said in a low voice.

And then…

CRACK!

… Shit!

"Fuck!" Axel breathed out.

"Shit!" I said.

The box… it was broken.

**XX**

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer than the ones before. Hope you don't mind that.

Like it? Hate i? Please tell me. And yes, I know my grammar stinks, so please don't mention that. :)

I hope I did the story good this time, I tried my hardest to describe things.


	5. Broken box!

I'm back... again. Love to those you have send me a Review or two.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Games, yaoi (It will come in the next chaper, I promise.), blood, gore, bad Spelling and a lot of curses.

Enioy.

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_And then…_

_CRACK!_

_… Shit!_

_"Fuck!" Axel breathed out._

_"Shit!" I said._

_The box… it was broken._

_And now, chapter 5: Broken box!_

**XXX**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

What should we do?

Both me and Axel sat on the bed, completely stunned to speak and staring at the broken box.

Axel had his mouth opened, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. He held the small broken pieces on one and and in the other the rest of the puzzle box.

I could feel my heart beat go up in a marathon speed.

Shit! The box was broken! Shit!

Axel licked his lips before he began to speak. "Fuck!" His voice was shaking.

I was still too stunned to speak. I only watched as Axel tried to put the pieces together again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He repeated over and over again. "I… I didn't mean to. It was an accident, right?" Axel looked at me with his green eyes, that was filled with panic. "Right?!"

I tried to avoid looking into his eyes. Feeling the panic inside me grow. Shit, did this mean that we had lost the game? He said that we shouldn't break the box, but then it had been an accident. He couldn't blame us for that, could he?

I felt my breathing speed up a little and I reminded myself to calm down. I couldn't get an attack now of all times.

Axel held the two pieces loose in his hands.

"Have… have we failed, Axel?" I asked and looked at the red haired man. I could hear y voice tremble a little.

Axel had his eyes looking at the wall that was on the other side of the wall we were leaning against, while we were sitting on my bed.

"Fucking shit!" Axel mumbled, low that it was hardly to hear what he was saying.

He looked so sad. Like the whole world had fallen apart, or something like that.

Slowly I place my hand on his shoulder, like Axel did before. I started to rub my thumb against his shoulder, to somehow tell him that it was alright. That it hadn't been his fault. Well, technically it had been, but then I had also thought the piece was meant to be movable. And if I had held the box, while trying to pull the piece, I had probably broken it too.

I started to make a pattern, while I caressed his shoulder and then sometimes started to gently pat it and then return to the caressing.

Axel didn't say anything. He just sat there and held the broken pieces, lightly in his hands.

But he didn't seem to bother that I caressed his shoulder, so I continued.

"Axel, it's okay." I said and tried to get up a light smile on my face. "Maybe we can fix it." I told him and tried to keep my courage up.

The puzzle box was broken. What would the 'master' say? It had been an accident, could he really blame that on us? I mean, maybe we could get a new one. Like in class if you failed to write right on the paper, you get a new one.

Axel gave out a heavy sigh. "We can't fix it, Roxas. It's broken. We lost, we lost the game."

I gulped. I remembered what the 'master had told us:_"You have… about 9 hours to solve it. And remember, if you do not have the box open by then, something will be taken… and if you break any rules… you will be punished." _

Did this mean that he would punish us?

… Or would something be taken from us?

_"A pleasure to see that you already broken one of the game rules." _

Both mine and Axel attention got to the camera, that was on the wall over the steel door.

Axel dropped the two pieces from the box on the bed. And I took away my hand that had laid on Axel shoulder.

_"So, the little puzzle box, you were supposed to open, got broken, uh?" _

Both me and Axel sat there on the bed, still looking at the camera. None of us did what we were was supposed to say or do. Get on the floor and beg him not to kill us?

_"He he he he…" _The 'master' laughed out, like he was glad that we had broken the box.

_"Well, well, see which one of you I have to punish them." _He said with delight.

I got nervous. Which one of us would he punish?

I didn't want to get punished, but I didn't want Axel to get punished either.

I gulped and I opened my mouth, like I wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"What?!" Axel shouted in fury, so loud that I almost fell off the bed.

In a quick speed, Axel went off the bed and stood between the two beds that was in the room. He crossed his arms and had a look at that camera, like he was ready to attack and kill it.

"The box got broken in an accident. You can't blame us for that!" He stated, still having a high tone in his voice.

I wasn't able to see the 'master' to see, but I could swear that he was frowning right now in shock and frustration, of what Axel had said.

_"And why can't I blame you for that, player 2?" _The 'master' growled out angrily.

"Because…" Axel started and then looked at me with sad eyes for a few seconds and then turned his gaze to the camera again. "Because it was I who broke the box."

I gasped. Axel had just… blamed everything, told the 'master that it was he who had broken the box?

… Why?

Was it for it was he who had held the box?

… Or did he just wanted to take the blame for himself so I wouldn't get punished?

No. I couldn't let this happen. It had been as much my fault like his.

I went off the bed too, to stand beside with Axel, which was almost impossible, for the beds were standing so near to each other so the space between them was very narrow. I almost fell, but got saved when Axel grabbed my arm. I held Axel's arm to support myself.

"What are you doing?" Axel whispered and gave me a worried look.

"You can't blame him either." I said, biting my lower lip. I didn't want to get punished, but I would feel disgusted with myself, if I went along with him taken all the blame for himself.

_"And why not, player 1?" _The voice sounded amused again.

I felt Axel's grip around my arm tightened. It was like he was afraid to lose me. But I was afraid to lose him too. I didn't want to be alone in this room again. Probably so didn't Axel.

Axel leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Roxas, stop. Don't do this, it was my fault. Can get in trouble."

I ignored Axel's warning and started to think hard to get up with an excuse.

Because… eh… shit, I don't know. Because it's illegal. Because you have taken us here against our will and forced us to play your game. Because it was an accident. Because-

… Yeah, that's it, I got it.

"First, this was both our fault." I said, pointing at the broken pieces of the box that still lay in the bed.

Axel gave me a curious look. But I didn't pay any attention to that, I continued to speak, looking straight at the camera.

"When you told us the rules, you said that we could not break the box, or we would get punished… But you said nothing what would happen if it were an accident."

I felt like an idiot. The man who called himself 'the master', would certainly not let something like that get in the way. He had complete control over us, if he wanted to kill us, he probably could. If he wanted to torture us, he would certainly do that.

Right now I tried to save both me and Axel from getting punished, with something that just had popped up my mind.

The master didn't say anything. Neither did Axel. They were possibly both thinking how right I was, or how wrong.

"Basically, we haven't broken the rule to not break the box. We have just failed."

I looked at Axel. His face was empty of surprise, I guess. He looked at me like I was a fallen angel that had just fallen from the sky and landed beneath his feet. I forced a small smile.

Who knew, maybe I could get him and me out of this, or maybe not. But if I didn't I would at least backed him up for taking the blame.

**XXX**

_The Master had turned off the speaker. _

_He was filled with anger and cursed out loud as he thought what player 1 had just said. _

_The boy had been right. Nothing in the rules said something about what would happen to the players if they break the box by an accident. _

_He watched the screen and saw both of the players stand side by side between the two beds. They held each others arm tight and had their eyes on the camera. _

_The Master began to think. _

_'Damn, player 1 had been right.' _

**XXX **

Axel and I stood still until the 'master' began to speak again.

_"I come to the conclusion that player 1, is right. You have not broken the box on purposes and shall that not get a punishment." _

I almost jumped up with joy. And I would if not Axel had held my arm so darn hard.

I heard Axel sighed with a deep relief.

I looked up at Axel and could see that he was looking at me with a small grin on his face.

He eased his grip around my arm and breathed out, so low that it was almost impossible to hear what he said. But it sounded like he was saying my name.

_"But…" _The 'master' began again and sounded tired and annoyed. Apparently he wasn't done. I felt how Axel tightened his grip around my arm again.

_"But still, something will be taken away from you." _

I had completely forgotten that the threat that something would be taken from us, if we didn't succeed to open the puzzle box. I wonder what that 'something' was.

_"And I decided that one of your meals will be taken away from you. So, from today no lunch. You will still have breakfast and dinner, but you will never have a third meal again." _

And with that, the 'master' turned off the speaker and the only thing you could hear in this room, was me and Axel breathing in and out slowly.

**XXX**

_The Master turned off the speakers after he told them he was going to take away their lunch meals. _

_He was irritated. _

_He knew it was almost impossible for them to solve that puzzle box. And even a less chance that they would have succeeded to have done it before the time would have run out. _

_It was a shame that player 1 had to turn up to be such a smart and a quick thinker. _

_The Master had really wanted to learn that player 2 a lesson. _

**XXX**

Axel and I sat on the bed again.

My bed, as usual.

After the 'master' has said what he wanted to say, both me and Axel had relaxed and let go of our grips to each other's arms and took of both a seat on the bed.

Axel was the first one to speak.

"You promised me not to do anything to upset him." Axel said, looking at me with disappointment and hurtful eyes.

I looked back at him, a little irritated. "What about you? You just stepped up and took the whole blame for the broken box."

Axel only shrugged. "So, it was my fault. I broke it, not you. It was only fair for me to take that punishment."He said, like it was an obvious thing for him to do

.

"No it isn't. Besides, if I had held the box I would probably have broken it instead."

Axel didn't say anything, he only looked at me with a sad look.

I sighed irritated. "It was like you said before; none of us want to be alone in this room. And I couldn't only sit on the bed and look, while you took the blame and get… whatever he meant to punish us."

Axel didn't say anything. With one move I felt how Axel wrapped his strong arms around me and took me in too a warm hug, forcing my face to get buried into his chest. And since he was taller than me, he could rest his chin his on my head.

"… Roxas." He said quietly with much sadness and anxiousness in his voice.

Having my face this tight to his chest, made it hard for me to breathe, so I turned my face so my cheek was pressing against his firm chest instead. With his thin white shirt I had seen that he was well trained, but now when I had have my face and chin on it, I felt that he really had a great brawn body.

Not so brawny to be an American football player or a heavyweight boxer. But he probably trained once or twice a week.

Made me feel a little jealous. I mean, here am I, short, blond haired, not so brawny body, with a weight of a small shrimp.

Meeting tall, handsome, red haired, awesome haircut, body trained Axel.

We stayed in this position for a while, until Axel started to speak again.

"Roxas, you shouldn't worry about me so much. It's you I am worried about. I can take it."

"Yeah, and I can't?" I asked a little annoyed.

Was it only because I look so young that he thought me more of a child and saw me like I couldn't take care of myself?

Axel loosened his grip around me and gently pushed me so he could see my face, still holding his hands on my shoulders.

He was looking seriously at me.

"Roxas, it's not that. I think you can take care of yourself. But I'm used to take a beat or two." He said and grinned.

I didn't know if I was supposed to get mad or grateful what he just had said to me. But I was irritated that Axel hadn't thought this through, like he hadn't last time either he spoke up to the 'master'.

"Why do you think that he would have beaten you as punishment?" I said irritated and Axel smile faded a little. "He could have killed you or done something worse. We both know he is at least a bit insane. Who knows how he thinks, or what he can do?"

Axel's smile was gone and he looked a bit shamefaced and guilty.

I didn't use to get mad easily or often. But now I was.

"What were you thinking when you told him to punish only you? Telling him that it was your fault that the box got broken." I snapped angrily at him and shook slightly to get his hands off me.

Axel looked like he had committed a crime that he regretted. Not only did he look guilty, but also a bit sad.

I cursed myself. I didn't mean to snap at him like that.

I sighed and calmed myself down.

Axel had only wanted to help.

… Help… like I wanted to do too.

"Axel, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm sorry." I said, looked down at my knee.

"It's just that I don't want anything to happen to us, okay." I looked up and saw that Axel smiled at me.

He wrapped his arm around me. "It is okay, Roxas. You were right, I didn't think clearly… again." He chuckled.

I smiled back. Glad that he wasn't mad or sad.

We sat like that for a couple of minutes, quietly, with one of Axel's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Axel broke the silence.

"Let's make a new agreement." He smiled, but still looked seriously at the same time, at me.

I looked up at him.

"But this time, let us keep this promise."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and pulled away a little from him to see him better.

"Well…" He started and then began to think.

"How about that either of us say anything drastic to the Master, without thinking or talk with each other about it before?" I suggested.

The crimson haired gazed down at me, smiling a warm smile. "You know, that sounds like a great new promise. Pinky swear?" Axel held out his pinky thumb.

Without hesitation, I hooked up his pinky thumb with mine.

"Pinky swear." I said and smirked.

And we sealed our new deal that we had made.

**XXX**

_The Master was watching the players sit on the bed again._

_Talking and making themselves new promises that never would be held._

_Laughing together._

_Forgetting that they had lost a game. _

_ A challenge. _

_One meal. _

_The Master gritted his teeth. _

_Angry._

_Angry that the players wasn't so afraid that he had hoped them to be._

_Believed them to be…_

_But that would change._

_The Master slammed his fists on the table, making the screens shake a little. _

_He was going to change that, with or without Ludus Dominus help._

* * *

I read this chapter over and over again. Still, I'm not satisfied. I'm honestly thinking of taking away this story and stop writing it. I know the chaper was boring, but next will be better, if I write one that is.

Should I stop writing? When I started this story my friend told me it wasn't going to work. But I started to write it anyway -Hit myself on the head- stupid me. Tell me if this was a mistake. Should I stop writing? Tell me, please!

Love to those who have read and given me Review to this story. Thank you!


	6. We are trying again

Hi and... and... as usual I have nothing important to say. (more down)

Roxas' pov (will also be Axel's pov in the future, but it will stand Axel then.)

_3dr person pov or when the voice speak in Roxas or Axel's pov._

I want to thank everyone that have given me a review or like this story or follows it. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer: **I own four of the games. Does that count?

**Warnings: **Yaoi (Will be sex scene in the future), blood, games, kidnapping and other stuff.

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_But that would change._

_The Master slammed his fists on the table, making the screens shake a little. _

_He was going to change that, with or without Ludus Dominus help._

_And now, chapter 6: We are trying... again _

**XXX**

**Roxas' pov**

Since we had failed with our challenge… or game… or whatever we should call it, Axel suggested we should get to know each other better.

"Your favorite color?"

"Uhm, green, I think." I wasn't sure which color that was my favorite. I hadn't thought about it before. "Yours?"

"Blue." Axel answered fast and smiled. "Now you ask me a question."

I thought for a while on what question I should ask, before I asked. "Cat or dog?"

Axel gave me a playful look. "What I like to have or what I like to be?"

I giggled a little. "What you would like to have for a pet."

"Dog. You?"

"I like dogs more and I have one too, at home." I said and remembered how much I missed Zorro, that was still home, probably waiting for me to come home.

"Oh, what's it's name?" Axel asked.

"Zorro. He's old, but I had him since I was ten." I answered. Could feel the feeling of having him in the same room as me. How it felt to pet and hug him.

I could feel my eyes getting watered.

Shit, did I miss my dog that much?

I blinked the tears away, hoping that Axel hadn't noticed.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked, hoping to forget about that I missed Zorro.

"No, but I would love to have a dog in the future." He said putting is arm around my shoulders. "Ok, my turn. What's your favorite sport?"

"Don't have one."

Axel raised a brow. "None? Why not?"

I shrugged lightly. "Don't know. I have never been into sports that much. I don't play any sport or follow it on T.V. I simply haven't had any interest in it. How about you?"

Axel shrugged. "I played basket before, but then I quit for about a year ago."

"Why?" I asked, almost a little shocked to hear that.

Axel looked at me, widened his eyes.

"I mean, you look great to be a basketball player. You both tall and seem pretty strong." I admitted, as I could feel his arm muscle, on my back.

"Yep, so did my basketball coach told me." Axel grinned. "Well, I got tired of it and my last matches I didn't have my best focus on the game… but I still work out at the gym twice a week. But I still love to play it sometimes on my free time and it's still probably my favorite sport. But I gym more now than before when I played."

"Yeah, I notice."

Axel laughed. "Oh, you mean my muscles? Do you want to feel?" Axel offered.

"No thanks." I said, blushed lightly. It was a bit embarrassing to feel another mans muscle.

"Oh, come on. It's all right." The red haired said, smiling widely. Taking my hand and started to lead it to his torso. I quickly tore my hand of his grip, before he had laid my hand on his chest.

"No, that's okay." I said, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I was probably blushing again. "How about a new question?" I suggested, hoping to change the subject fast.

Axel's grin only widened more when he noticed that I blushed, but he didn't' say anything about it.

"Well, what question should I ask?" He said out loud and looked up at the roof.

I said nothing. I only watched Axel's expression. He still had that marvelous grin on his face and his green eyes sparkled a little from the light that came from the ceiling lamp.

Axel puts a finger to his bottom lip, thinking quietly, what to ask me.

"What is your favorite body part?" He asks, happily and looks down at me.

"What? What kind of question is that?" I asked, widened my eyes.

"It's a question of which part of your body you like the best." Axel chuckled. "Now tell me what part of your body you like the most."

"Do I have to answer that?" I sighed, irritated.

"Yep!" Axel said, grinning at me.

I murmured something about 'stupid question', before I really started to think and gave my answer to him.

"Then I have to choose… my hands." I said, looking at my hands that were resting on my knee.

"Your hands?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah… um… I don't know. I don't have a favorite body part of my body." I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"So you don't eh?" Axel chuckled. "Well, I think I have to choose… little Axel."

"Little Axel?" I asked at the same time I figured out in my mind what he had meant. "… eh."

Axel burst out into a laugh when he had seen my reaction. "You haha should s-see haha yo-haha your face haha."

"…" I didn't say anything. I must be in some sort of a shock state. I didn't know if I should laugh to it or feel a slight disgusted by Axel's answer.

Axel stopped to laugh, but still had a happy grin on his face. "What? You don't think it's funny?" He asked.

"… Well, no. I don't know what to to think exactly." I only shrugged.

"You can't be surprised I chose that part of my body." Axel chuckled and put a hand on his head. "When I was born my family were poor. If I hadn't been a boy, I wouldn't have nothing to play with, right?" He laughed slightly.

I smiled at Axel's 'not-so-really-funny' humor.

I couldn't deny that he was a charming guy. He must be popular with the girls.

Axel seemed happy to see me smile. His arm that he had around my shoulders seemed to tighten a little, like he wanted to pull me into a hug.

"Okay, now it's your turn to ask."

**XXX**

_The Master was sitting on his chair in the dark room, looking at the screens. _

_The players were talking with each other. _

_… Again. _

_At this time the Master should be in the kitchen and make lunch for his players. _

_But now when the players had failed one of the Master's games, they had lost one meal. _

_The clock was almost 1 pm. _

_This would have been the time the players would get their food. _

_The Master sighed. His players must be a little hungry at this time. It had been hours since they last ate. _

_Well the players weren't doing anything fun for him to watch. _

_The Master sighed again. _

**XXX**

"Favorite ice cream?"

I laughed. "Easy, sea-salt flavor."

Axel's eyes widened. "Really? I never taste that flavor, it always seemed so… salty for me."

"Ha ha ha, yeah, but's really good. You should try it sometime." I chortled.

"I prefer vanilla with hot cola sauce myself." Axel smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"Do you smoke?"

"Only once." Axel said, honestly. "You?"

"For a little while, yes." I lied. I hoped that Axel didn't notice that I had lied to him.

The truth was that I had only smoked once i my life, when I was standing behind the school with Hayner. He had offered me a smoke, that he had stolen from his sister and I said yes.

But after the first drawn I had so much that I had to lay down. Hayner had thought the whole situation really hilarious and had laughed while I had tried to breath normally again.

I don't know why I was lying. But for some reason, I didn't want to seem uncool in front of him.

When I think about it, to smoke with my asthma hadn't been such a great idea.

Happily, Axel didn't seem to notice that I had been lying, he only asked me another question.

"When is your birthday?"

"August 20."

"That's soon." Axel exclaimed, widened his eyes in astonishment.

I looked at him, confused what he was meaning. Then it hit me.

Axel was right. The date I had been on Hayner's part, had been August 13.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said, silently.

Axel clapped his hands. "You will be eighteen, right? Well that means alcohol. Drinks all around." He said, grinning brightly.

But I didn't pay any attention to Axel. Silently I sat there and started to think about what have happened at the party. All this talking about birthday and dates, made me start to think about the party.

I rubbed my temple.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Axel asked, looking concerned at me.

"Nothing. Just thinking at the party. It seems so hard for me to remember." I shrugged.

Axel sighed. "Me too. Every time I start to think what have happened… How I got here… It's just going all blank."

We sat on the bed, not saying a word to each other for a couple of minutes, until Axel stretched his arms and got off the bed. Releasing my shoulders from his warm arm.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I don't think I have taken one for three days. Do you think you can handle to be alone for a while?"

I nodded, still deep in my thoughts about that night.

I watched as Axel left the room and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It didn't take long before I could hear the water hit the bathtub ceramic.

I sighed.

I found it hard to remember.

And it was hard to concentrate.

To try to remember what have happened that night. Why did I bother to try to remember when it was useless? It wasn't like it could help us out of here. But deep inside I knew it was something important that had happened before I was kidnapped.

Something that was worth to remember. But what?

I closed my eyes and tried to get a comfortable sitting position on my bed.

Ok, I had got to the party. That I was sure of. I remember that I had my bag with me, that was filled with some beer bottles and extra clothes.

Last time I had been on Hayner's party, someone had spilled some alcohol on my shirt. I had tried to clean the shirt, but the smell was stuck to it. When I had got home the other day, my mother had made a comment about the smell, but thankfully dropped it quickly. She saw her job more important than that her own son, that smelled liquor. Should I be grateful or sad?

However, I had got to Hayner's party and the first person I see is Kari. I recall that she was really drunk. Which was not so surprising, Kari usually is the one to get drunk first.

I remember her going into the kitchen, or tried she was so drunk that she had to support herself on the wall. It was like she was walking on a fishing boat during a storm.

And I…

I had walked to Hayner's room which he kept closed during his parties, so that nobody would take or destroy anything that was in there. When I had got in there, I dumped the bag in his bed. I remember hearing the bear bottles scramble that was in my bag.

Then… then…

Argh! Why was it so hard to remember?

I opened my eyes and sighed a deep frustrated sigh. I could still hear the water stream own in the bathtub. Axel was still in there.

Maybe we had been drugged before we had got kidnapped. The 'master' had drugged our food when we had eaten our first meal in here.

I started to meddle with my inhaler that was in my pants pockets. The one who had locked in me and Axel in this room, do also know that I have asthma.

Had the 'master' figured it out when he had taken my cell phone and let me have the inhaler if I should get another attack. Which I had, got an attack from the first moment when I had awakened in here.

Or…

Or could it be that the person, who called himself the Master, had known me before locking me up in this room?

Many people know that I have asthma, but only a few knows it can be really serious if I get an attack. If I didn't have my inhaler when I-

My inhaler!

I froze as I started to try to remember again, about the party.

Did I even have my medicine in my pocket at the party? I always had my inhaler with me, but not always in my pocket. In school I only had the inhaler in my school bag. And at home I had at least three inhalers, one one in my room, one I always had with me and one in the bathroom.

I put my head in my hands. Hiding my face from the light.

When I was in Hayner's bedroom, I laid the bag on his bed. Or was it on the floor? No, it was on the bed. Then… I…

I was sure that I had the inhaler in my pocket. Or had I left it in my bag, that was on Hayner's bed?

I rubbed my forehead. All this thinking got me a headache.

"How you're doing?" A concerned voice asked me.

I lifted my head and saw that Axel was standing near the bed, right in front of me. His hair was still wet and a few water drops dripped down on his white shirt. His white shirt fabric had drawn in all the water that had been on Axel's chest, it made the shirt almost lucid that I was able to see Axel's firm chest really good.

Shit, that man was well trained.

"No, I'm fine." I said and gave him a sad smile.

**XXX**

_Hours had passed. _

_Hours since player 2 had taken his bath and then got out to talk with player 1 again. _

_There were sitting on the bed, like usual. Talking and laughing with each other. _

_The Master looked at the clock again. _

_Only five minutes had gone. The clock was now 5 pm. _

_The Master sighed as he lifted the brick that had two plates on it. The plastic plates were filled with food and beside the plates there were plastic forks and knives. On the brick there were also two coca cola cans. _

_The Master had figured that the players probably wouldn't drink the water again, since they had fallen asleep right after they had drank it last time. _

_The Master looked at the clock once again before he went toward the steel door. _

_It was the time to feed the players. _

**XXX**

Axel and I sat on my bed and ate our dinner. It had become like a pattern for us, to eat on my bed and talk with each other.

This time we had got fried chicken, green onion and garlic, with baked potato wedges and sauce on the side. We had even got two coca cola cans.

Not that I like coca cola so much, but it felt safe to drink it since they were unopened.

The food was really good. It tasted home made and had really great flavor.

Since we had some time limited to eating, none of us talked very much during while we were eating.

When we were done, Axel and I lay everything that had got in with the tray, on it and then placed it near the letter flap.

After that, we started to ask each other questions again. Right after Axel had come out the bathroom we had almost talked non stop, until the food had come.

And all that time, I hadn't thought once that we had been kidnapped.

That we were locked in a room and forced to play a game each day.

That a man watched us probably every second, in hours.

It was almost amazing with Axel's gift to let me forget that we were in this room and a psycho was watching us.

And then I thought: To be stuck in this room with Axel, wasn't so frightening anymore.

* * *

Well I tried. Hope you like it. Sorry for all the gramma errors.

Since it was so many that wanted me to update, I did. But hear my words (or read actually) I will update this story to chapter 10, but if I don't have over 50 Reviews when chapter 10 is updated, there will not be a chapter 11. I will then stop write this story and with a mayor questions. Trust me I will. (P.s sorry for blackmailen you guys, but my friend made me too. Hope you will forgive me. She wants me to start with my next story that's why and she hates this one. If she got to decide, she would have made me stop this story since chapter 2.) :(

Did you get it? I update to chapter 10. If I don't have over 50 Reviews after that, I will not update chapter 11. Ok?!

Thanks to all who have given me a review. I love them all.

P.s, for all you that are waiting for my sequel to my other story kuro ame, thomosobi dai. Sorry for the wait, it will come soon. I promise.


	7. New challenge!

Hi. First, I want to thank everyone that has given me reviews. Read down!

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with homework.

**Discalimer: **I don't own anything... but I want to.

**Warnings: **blood, gore, yaoi, curses, kidnapping and other stuff.

I guess my friend just pushes me because when I started this story I told her thta I Dream to get over a 100 Reviews to this story.

And she took away my chocolate

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_And all that time, I hadn't thought once that we had been kidnapped._

_That we were locked in a room and forced to play a game each day._

_That a man watched us probably every second, in hours._

_It was almost amazing with Axel's gift to let me forget that we were in this room and a psycho was watching us._

_And then I thought: To be stuck in this room with Axel, wasn't so frightening anymore._

_And now, chapter 7: New challenge!_

**XXX**

After we had finished our dinner and placed the tray near the letter flap, that was at the bottom of the door, Axel and I started to talk with each other again. We talked for at least two hours.

It is hard to keep track with the time since we didn't have a clock in the room.

Asking each other questions. Axel's questions were the craziest. My questions were more like, favorite movie? Favorite food? Favorite book? Favorite tv-series and other more ordinary questions.

When all of Axel's questions were like, are you addicted to anything? Are you afraid of ghosts? Are you afraid of heights? Do you believe in life after death?

After a while, Axel started to tell me about his youth and the crazy things he and his best friend, Reno had had done together.

It was actually nice to sit on my bed and talk and laugh with each other.

Axel, which I probably wouldn't even say hi too if I haven't met him under this… um… circumstances, was a really great guy.

Not that I'm one of those people who judge people by its cover. But he is older than me and seems to hang around other people than myself.

I mean, he's the almost complete opposite of me. Face tattoos, at least one foot taller than me, extremely spiky hair and of course his muscular body, that I'm a little jealous of. I didn't want to be just like him, with his extremely visible body muscles.

But a little more muscle on my body couldn't hurt.

And did I mention, really humorous? It was amazing that Axel could still have such a sense of humor in this mess.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired as hell." Axel said and stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too. How about we both go to sleep?" I said, feeling that my eyes approved with that idea.

Quickly I gazed over the door and saw that the tray was gone. It had been taken without me or Axel notices anything.

"Sounds great." Axel agreed and nodded tiredly. With nothing more to say, Axel got up from my bed, to sit in his own.

I yawned out loudly as I let my body crash on the bed. I grabbed the cover and pulled it over me.

I didn't bother to take my clothes off. I didn't have anything to change with and I didn't want to sleep naked or in only my trousers.

I gazed over to see that Axel also had pulled his covers over himself. It didn't seem like he had bothered to take off his clothes either. His skin jacket was still lying at the end of the bed, beneath Axel's feet.

"Good night." Axel said, sounded happy to get some sleep.

"Good night." I exhaled and curled my legs to my chest, to get a little more warmth. It wasn't freezing in the room, but it wasn't exactly warm either. I was glad that I had my socks left, my feet get freezing easily.

I could feel a little worried lump in my stomach. Tomorrow Axel and I would get a new challenge. What if we failed again?

I closed my eyes and tried to push away those thoughts. It didn't take long before I could feel my mind fall asleep.

**XXX**

_The Master watched as the two players went to their beds and fall asleep._

_Player 1 looked to be freezing, he had curled into a ball under the covers in the bed. _

_The Master could feel himself get tired too. Maybe he should go to bed too. _

_Tomorrow another game would begin. _

_Another challenge. _

_The Master smirked at the thought. _

_And this time the players wouldn't get out so easily if they failed again. _

**XXX**

I woke up with that Axel was shaking me.

"What?" I grumbled a little irritated. I hate to be awake while I am sleeping.

"The breakfast has arrived." He told me, greeting me with a wide smile.

I rubbed my eyes, seeing Axel take the the tray that was on the floor and take it to the bed.

I kicked off the covers and sat up straight in the bed. Axel sat down the tray on my bed and we both sat on the bed next to each other, just like we had yesterday.

The breakfast looked the same as yesterday. Some slices of bread, different spreads as different vegetables, ham, butter and cheese. I was glad to see that we had got two plastic cups with orange juice again. Yes, the tray was exactly like it had been yesterday. Only that this time there wasn't a box on the tray.

"I hate to admit it, but it smells great." Axel said, grinning, watching the food on the tray.

I smiled. It did smell great. I could feel my stomach curl. I was hungry as hell.

This time I didn't need Axel's help to make my sandwich. I put slices of cucumber and cheese on it, making it look like the one Axel had done yesterday. I viewed my sandwich. Proud that I had succeeded to make a sandwich, with more stuff on, on my own.

"You put more on this time." Axel chuckled slightly as he continued to put more ham and cheese on his sandwich.

I watched Axel's sandwich. It looked like the one yesterday, a freaking mountain.

"Yeah." I admitted. "We have to eat more breakfast now since we aren't getting any lunch." I said and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Absolutely, you're right." Axel nodded in agreement. "Wonder what today's challenge will be."

"That reminds me." I said out loud without even thinking it.

Axel looked at me in surprise as he took a bite of his giant sandwich.

I started to lift the plates and the cups up and down.

"What are you doing?" Axel looked at me like I was an enigma.

"Seeing if the new challenge is on the tray." I said, realizing that it wasn't a new puzzle on the tray."But it doesn't seem like it." I sighed.

"Oh." Was all Axel could say as he took another bite of his sandwich. "But what is our new challenge then?"

"I don't know…"

**XXX**

_Today player 2 had awaken first. _

_After the breakfast had arrived, player 2 had awoken player 1. _

_They both sat now on player 1's bed, eating their food. _

_Player 1 was a smart one. _

_Only after a few minutes he had begun to think that their new challenge could be on the tray and had started to look. _

_The Master chuckled at this. _

_Sure, their new challenge could have been there. Or should have been there. _

_But since the Master was still mad about yesterday, he decided not to put the note on the tray. _

_Challenges that Ludus Dominus had helped him with. _

_The Master watched as the players ate their breakfast. Only eight minutes left then the Master would go a get the tray. _

**XXX**

Axel putted the tray down on the floor near the letter flap. I still sat on the bed that the Master had chosen as my bed.

Axel gave me a small smile as he sat down beside me. I smiled back as I felt my side press against Axel's. Then I heard the voice and almost jumped up from the bed in surprise.

_"Greetings player 1 and player 2."_

Axel's smile rapidly faded away into an angry expression on his face looking at the camera.

_"Hope you both had a pleasant sleep last night." _

The voice sounded amused in a malicious way, like always. It gave me the creeps. Having a man like that who seems to enjoy tormenting other people watching us all day long. Probably not when we are sleeping. He has to sleep too sometimes. Nobody can be awake forever.

_"Saw that you were freezing last night, player 1. Is it too cold in here?" _

Crap. He's watching us sleep too? Dose he ever sleeps himself?

Axel looked at me for a small moment he frowned in concern at me. It looked like he cared that the Master had just said that I had been freezing last night. Axel turned his gaze back to the camera, looking more angry and affected than before, but didn't say anything.

_"Hahahaha, don't worry. If you win the game you will both be in your warm beds again."_

Win the game? There was a possibility to win the game?

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but Axel was faster.

Will you shut it?" Axel shouted angrily, pointing at the camera, like he was pointing at the person. "What is our challenge for today? You didn't leave it on the tray, like last time. You bastard."

The Master was quiet for a few seconds before he started to talk again.

_"So you want your challenge then? You didn't look so eager about it the first time, now did you, player 2?" _The Master questioned, sounded a bit irritated.

Axel opened his mouth again, but before a sound could make it from his mouth, I stopped him. I held my hand over his mouth so only a few muffles could be heard from him. Axel gave a small bothered look, but didn't do anything to move my hand from his mouth.

"Axel, stop yelling at him. He might get angry." I warned him. Hoping that he remembers the promise we had made yesterday and stop insulting the Master.

Axel's irritated looked too disappeared and his eyes looked more worried now, that angry and annoyed.

"Ok?" I asked, before I slowly took my hand from his mouth.

Axel only nodded, not saying anything.

An evil amusement laugh could be heard from the Master. _"Hahahahaha! So, it's player 1 who makes sure that you will not get in trouble? Afraid that I will take away your company, player 1?"_

Axel stared at the camera, irritated once again, but now he didn't say anything. Even if it looked like he really wanted to.

The Master only continued. _"Well, I will give you your challenge. I had first planned to leave it on the tray like the last one, but I'm still a little angry that you broke your first challenge in such a short time." _The Master said and ended it with a loud sigh.

_"I had hoped that you would give a little more effort into this game. A little more… willpower." _

"It's not like we had chosen this yo-" Axel began to shout, but stopped as I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Ax, shut up!" I was worried as hell that the Master would get furious and open the door and kill Axel, or the both of us. That madman could do whatever he feels like, and nobody would probably never know.

Axel stopped to shout and I could feel his muscles relax, as he calmed himself down.

_"Calmed yourself down, player 2?" _The Master asked, sounded once again annoyed at us.

Neither Axel or I did respond to his question.

I just wanted the damn challenge so we could try to solve it.

After a few second when the Master understood that neither of us would respond to his comment, he continued.

_"Since you both want this challenge I guess I will just have to give it to you." _

I sighed, finally we would get our challenge… or game… or what it should be called.

Axel still stared angrily at the camera. It seemed like he wanted to jump on it a rip it off the ceiling and destroy I with his own hands. And I don't doubt that he wouldn't or couldn't do that.

_"And remember, today's challenge must be solved when or before you will get your dinner. If you don't solve it something will be taken. Do you get that?" _

Axel and I didn't say anything.

_"Do you understand?" _The Master asked again and this time sounded demanded to know that we understood and answer him.

Axel didn't say anything. He only looked angry at the camera, like he was seeing the person that watched us, in front of him.

"We understand." I answered for both me and Axel.

_"Good." _The voice said, delighted that I had answered his question.

_"Now, today's challenge will be a riddle." _The voice said

A riddle?

"A riddle?" I said very quietly that it was even impossible for me to hear.

_"A riddle which I would have written down on a piece of paper and give it to you if you hadn't angered me so much."_

I could hear a small growl coming from Axel's mouth. I felt a feeling that he really wanted to shout and curse at the Master, but thankfully, he didn't.

_"So, since you will not have a note to read the riddle over and over again. You will just have to remember it from the only time I will tell it to you. So listen closely." _

_"__My life can be measured in hours,  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick  
Fat, I am slow  
The wind is my foe." _

I listened closely. Tried to memorize the riddle so I would be able to remember it. Even that our task was to solve the puzzle. It seemed more important now to remember it so both me and Axel could try to solve it later.

_"Try to solve that…" _The Master chuckled. _"… You got about 9 hours." _

_I stired at the camera. _

_"Who knows, maybe you have a chance to win this game" _The Master chuckled.

"What do you mean 'if you win'? We are going to win!" Axel said, with much confidence and laid his arm around my shoulders, pushing me into his chest. Looking at

Me with much seriousness in his green eyes, smiling at me.

The Master only let out a disbelief sigh. _"We will see about that." _He said and stopped to talk with us.

Axel and I sat on the bed for a few moments, silently sitting there.

I looked at Axel and he looked at me.

"So… are you good with riddles?" he asked sheepishly.

**XXX**

_The Master couldn't help to get angrier with player 2. If he had only got to punish player 2 for breaking the box, he probably wouldn't be so cooky right now._

_Ludus Dominus had told him that player 2 would be a feisty one and the Master would just have to have patient with him._

_The Master had promised to Ludus Dominus, not to touch any of the players. Not in any circumstances. But he had told the Master that he could threaten them with it as much he liked._

_But player 1… There were something special about him. _

_Not only did player 2 also see that, but also the Master. _

_The Master wondered if also, if it was possible, that also Ludus Dominus also had seen it. _

_But, the Master could only wait and see. Maybe the players would be able to get out and win the game without their first clue. _

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. And if you got any ideas, tell me. :)

**Sunset: **Thank you! I try to update as often as I can. I hope you will continue to read and like the story. And yes, my friend will have to wait. She will probably steal all my chocolate, but she has to wait.

**Annierox:** Thank you!

**Baileymermaid95: **Thank you!

**Sakurasspprentice7: **Thank you! Yes, I know that my grammar is not very good and I try my best to make it better. I will continue to write this story and yes, yes I love to write this story. Probably so much I will hate myself that I started to write it.

**Relivethegreat: **I'm aware that it is kind of stupid, but I think she said so only because when I started this story I told her that I hoped for 100 reviews and then told her that it probably wouldn't happen. Thank you! Do you really Think it's a good plot? -smiles a happy smile face-

**amber.a.m: **Thank you! I hope you will love this story.

**Guest: **Thank you all.

Thank you all. I hope you will love this story.


	8. riddle and answer

Hello! I'm finally back.

Once again I have been drunk while doing a chapter. Sorry. I hope you will like it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this and if anybody says that... they are probably drunk or high on chocolate.

**Warning: **Yaoi, games, blood, fighting, mystery and much, much more.

Thank you all that have given me reviews. :)

* * *

_Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_But player 1… There were something special about him. _

_Not only did player 2 also see that, but also the Master. _

_The Master wondered if also, if it was possible, that also Ludus Dominus also had seen it. _

_But, the Master could only wait and see. Maybe the players would be able to get out and win the game without their first clue._

_And now, chapter 8: riddle and answer_

**XXX**

Axel and I sat across each other on my bed. We were both thinking hard on the riddle.

"My life can be measured in hours." Axel said, putting his finger on his chin. "I serve by being devoured."

"Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow ." I continued. "And… and I forgot the rest." I said with a slight of panic in my voice.

We had sat on my bed in almost an hour, still thinking about that riddle. Both me and Axel tried hard to remember the riddle exactly as the Master had said it.

And trust me, it is not as easy as it seems. Many times we had questioned each other on what was the right word or which sentence that was first. Right now, it felt much better if we had that note with the riddle written on it.

"I think it is, My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. The wind is my foe." Axel said.

I am amazed that he can remember the riddle so well. I have been thinking about it for over an hour and still I had a problem to remember the riddle. As time went, it seemed like I had forgot even more.

"Okay, thanks." I said, thankful that one of us could remember the riddle right. "So, do you have any suggestion on what it could be except for a fat guy."

"Come on. That could be it." Axel chuckled. "His life is measured in hours because he is very overweight and his heart can't handle it. A thin man walks faster than a fat one. He lives by devouring food and the wind could blow him so he might fall… or something." Axel said and finished his sentence with a big grin.

I sighed. "I think this riddle answer is a little more serious than that."

"Yeah, you right. What do you think it could be?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. Water, maybe." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that could be it. But isn't water faster when it is thicker?" Axel pointed out.

"You right. Besides, water doesn't seem to live by devouring things."

"Yeah." Axel sighed.

"Axel… What do you think will happen to us if we continue to fail these challenges?" I asked Axel, looking worried at him.

Axel gave me a small, sad smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Roxas. It will be alright." Axel said, hopefully. He pulled me away from his embrace to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright. So don't worry, okay?" He still held his hands on my shoulders.

I felt my heart speed up. He was looking so serious at me.

His green eyes seemed to sparkle and I could see my own reflection.

"Beside." Axel continued. "We have a lot of hours left to solve this riddle."

I nodded.

He was right. There were still a lot of time to solve this riddle.

Axel smiled and patted me on the shoulder before he started to think once again.

Okey, think Roxas, think. My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. The wind is my foe. What am I?

A cloud? Fat it floats slower. The wind can blow it away. No… that can't be it. What am I thinking?

I looked at Axel. He rested his head in his hand and his temple was frowning.

It looked like he really thought deeply about this.

Okay, okay. Think. I serve by being devoured… Thin, I am quick and fat, I am slow…

I really would want access to the internet right now.

"Damn it." Axel cursed under his breath.

"What could that freaking answer be?" Axel said and glared at the camera.

Crap. Problem number two: Don't let Axel get angry.

Because if he is angry, he might do something that will make the Master mad. And if the Master gets mad, who knows what he will do?

"Axel calm down."

I laid my hand, like Axel had done before, on his shoulder.

"We can solve this." I said, softly and calmly. "Just like you said." I said and squeezed gently Axel's shoulder.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, you right, Roxas. We can make it."

I smiled back.

He looks pretty amazing.

With his green eyes, his glowing face, his flaming red hair-

Flaming hair…

Fire?

"Fire…" I breathed out.

Axel cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I smiled brightly at him. Axel looked a bit surprised.

"Axel, I think I know the answer."

**XXX**

_The Master was watching…_

_As always._

_Since he didn't need to make lunch for his players, he got a lot of time watching the game instead. _

_They were still sitting there, on the bed, talking._

_The Master viewed at the clock. They had only about five hours left. _

_The Master sighed. _

_What if they solved their challenge. Would they still be able to complete the game? _

_They wouldn't now, would they? _

_Tired of his thoughts the Master puts the speak on so he can hear player 1 and player 2 conversation. _

**XXX**

"You sure about this?" Axel asked, concerned.

"No. Not really. But, it is the closest word I got to fit the riddle's answer."

I had been hours since I had come up with an answer, both me and Axel agreed that it could be the one.

Candle.

My life can be measured in hours. A candle can't have its fire forever.

I serve by being devoured. The light slowly melts the stearin from the candle.

Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. A thin candle burns down faster than a fat one.

The wind is my foe. The light can't burn if the wind blow agents it and it will blow it out.

Axel sighed. "It has been hours, soon our food will come and when it comes, we have to answer his riddle."

I nodded.

I was concerned. What if candle wasn't the right answer.

What would he do if we answered wrong? Punish us?

I shuddered. I don't want to think about that. Not now.

I looked at Axel. He seemed so calm, looking at the steel door.

I stretched my legs and felt how numb they felt. After sitting on the bed in the same position for hours had made my legs feel rather dead.

I felt how my bladder begged me to go in the bathroom and pee. I hadn't been in the toilet since yesterday when I took a bath and now I could feel how much I needed to go.

I looked at Axel. He was still staring at the steel door, like he waited for someone to open it and walk in.

"Axel… I have to go to the bathroom. Do I have time?" I asked. I didn't want to leave Axel alone in this room, even if there only were for a couple of minutes. What if the Master opened the door a dragged him out while I was on the toilet?

Axel turned his gaze from the steel door and looked at me, with a small smile.

"It's probably still many minutes before we have to answer. Just go." He said, calmly.

My legs felt like jelly, when I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me.

I really didn't want to pee since it was a camera that could see it all. But what choice did I have?

I pulled my pants down and sat down on the toilet seat. Usually I stand up when I pee, but at this time it seems more comfortable to sit down and do it.

When I was done, I pulled my pants up, not even bothering to wipe myself off. Washed my hands and got out of the bathroom.

Axel was still sitting on the bed, in the same position, smiling when he saw me come out.

I smiled slightly to him and just at that moment when I was going to take a seat next to him, both me and Axel heard the sound of the letter flap swing.

Axel and I looked down at the floor. There it stood the tray as usual with food on the plastic plates.

**XXX**

_The Master chuckled slightly. _

_The players look on their faces, shocking that they had got their food. _

_They had probably expected to give an answer to the riddle first. _

_Slowly, player 2 raised himself up from the bed and went to get the tray._

_Player 2 gave the camera some suspicious and angry glances. Probably suspecting that everything was a trap of some sort. _

_Player 2 brought the tray to player 1's bed as player 1 sat down. __Player 2 sat himself next to him with the tray between them, they were talking. _

_Both of them looked concerned._

_They were probably worried about the answer to the riddle._

_Why he hadn't asked them yet. If their answer was the right one. _

_After a minute the players began to eat their dinner. _

_The Master chuckled once again. There they sat, player 1 and 2 on the bed, eating their dinner. _

_They looked like mice in a cage, eating when the food was served, cleaned when they were told, ha, they even slept the same time. _

_After ten minutes, the players had finished their dinner and they started to put everything on the tray. After when they were done, player 2 took the tray and placed it near the steel door letter flap. _

_"Show time" The Master said to himself. _

_The master put the speakers on and begin to speak. _

_"I see that you have finished your dinner." _

_The players looked up at the camera, making the Master see their faces perfectly. _

_None of them says a word. _

_The Master smirks at this. _

_Finally player 2 had learned to shut up. But, he could burst at any minute now. But for now he was quiet. _

_Player 1 gets up from the bed to stand next to player 2, still having their gazes at the camera. _

_"Well, do you have an answer to give me?" The Master asks, feeling his grin only wide even more. _

**XXX**

Axel and I stood there near the steel door, both our eyes on the camera.

Before we had started to eat our dinner, Axel and I had agreed that we should answer candle as our answer to the riddle.

_"Well, do you have an answer to give me?" _The Master asks.

I gulped and glanced quickly at Axel. He didn't look a bit anxious. It was like he trusted that we had the right answer.

Not losing another minute, I open my mouth and says. "Candle."

The Master doesn't give any response.

"Candle" Axel says out loud.

Still no response from the Master. Panic starts to grow inside me and I grab Axel's hand and holds it hard. Axel grips my hand back.

I open my mouth, to once again to tell the Master that the answer is a candle. But before anything comes out of my mouth I hear that Masters stern voice.

_"Correct." _

My eyes widened in surprise.

He had said correct, right? We had given the right answer?

_"Well done, player 1 and 2. You have managed to give me the right answer." _

And with that, the Master stopped to speak with us.

I felt an overjoy inside of me.

We had made it!

We had actually made it!

I opened my mouth, right to tell Axel that we had made it and jump up and down like a happy kid on Disney land.

But before I could say anything, I felt Axel's arms surround me and pull me closer to him. I looked up at him and then I felt his soft lips press against mine.

... Axel was kissing me?

* * *

**SpiderlilyPrincipessa: **Thank you!

**Sunset: **Thank you. No, I'm not always eat breakfast and sometimes I eat only chocolate. The thing I like on the breakfast is the bread, with nothing on it. The resond that Roxas and Axel is given the same breakfast is because it is easy for the Master to prepare (He is not a chef). And yes, choclate is the answer to the Worlds problems. (Don't worry I have hidden my chocolate on a safe place. :)

**Raiden Amour:** thanks, and is that you on your Picture? Because if it is, I love your hair.

**RelieveTheGreat:** Thank you. This chapter was rather boring, but action and more will come in the next one. Trust me. I hope you will love this stoy and the end of it.

**sakurasapprentice7:**I get the feeling that you might have read my mind. In the beginning I had thought of putting a third player in, but took it away. Yes, I know my grammar stinks, but I am tryng my best to fix it. I hope you understand the text anyway and Thinks it's a good story. :)

** hachiKitty: **Thanks and by the way, nice picture of Axel as a neko. it's really good. I wish I could do art too.

**To my guests or the people that I havn't give a personal answer:** Thank you all. You have no idea how happy this make me feel. -hears holy Music and smiles.-


	9. I want to break free!

Hello again!

For those who might have forgotten. Player 1 is Roxas and Player 2 is Axel. Just a reminder.

I can't Believe it. I almost got 50 Reviews. Thank you all. :)

Yes, todays name of the chapter is from Queen. I love that band.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. If I did, I would own a lot more chocolate then I do now.

**Warnings: **Games, bad Spelling, yaoi, blood, boy and boy and a lot more.

* * *

___Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_We had made it!_

_We had actually made it!_

_I opened my mouth, right to tell Axel that we had made it and jump up and down like a happy kid on Disney land._

_But before I could say anything, I felt Axel's arms surround me and pull me closer to him. I looked up at him and then I felt his soft lips press against mine._

_... Axel was kissing me?_

_And now, Chapter 9: I want to break free._

**XXX**

_-Dream- _

_Standing in front of the mirror. Seeing my own reflection. _

_I sigh. _

_Bathroom door locked: check._

_Bottles with pills: check. _

_Glass of water: check._

_I look at the door and then back to the mirror. I see myself. I look pale… insecured … afraid. _

_I feel my heartbeats get louder and faster. _

_Calm down, calm down, calm down. It's alright, just calm down. _

_Maybe I should do this in another way? _

_Maybe the knife? No, the pills are better. No pain. _

_With pills you will just sleep in._

_With shaky hands I grab the bottle and pure some pills in my hand. I don't know how much there is, probably six or eight, I take them all. _

_Grabs the glass of water and then swallows them all in one clunk._

_I feel the pills runs down my throat. They feel like small rocks._

_A small knock is heard on the door. "Roxas, are you listening? I be leaving in a few minutes." _

_It's my mom. _

_I feel my heartbeat speed up. _

_Quickly, I take more pills and swallows them, this time with no water. _

_"Roxas, what are you doing?" _

_Panic! _

_I take some more pills and swallows them, with several clunks of water._

_I hear another knock on the bathroom door. "Roxas, are you even listening?"_

_I feel my breaths get's louder. My legs start to shake. I need to sit down. _

_"Can't you for once listen to what I got to say?" _

_Instead of sitting down slowly down to the floor, I fall on my ass with a loud thump sound. _

_My heart race. Why can't it stop? I feel how hard it's got to breath normally. _

_"Roxas, I leave now and will be gone for a couple of days. Do you understand that?" _

_Why can't she stop? Just leave. Like you always do. Just go!_

_With all my strength I try to take the pain killer bottle. I need do swallow more, but in an accident I tip the glass over. It falls down and breaks. _

_"Roxas, stop making loud noises when I try to speak with you. Can't you listen for once? I know that I promised this week for just me and you, but this man. I love him. And I need to prove that he comes first for me then anything else, or else he will love somebody else." _

_I feel my heart go as fast as it can. It won't stop! I feel panic inside me grow. _

_The pills. The water. Swallows. No note!_

_No!_

_No, I changed my mind. I don't want to die. Not before I have told what I think and feel. _

_"M-mom!" I coax. _

_"Roxas, don't cry now, I don't have time for that. I need to leave. Don't forget to dish the dishes. Bye." _

_"No… Mom WA-wait!" _

_I hear nothing. She left. _

_Everything starts to spin. I feel it hard for me to breath. I need to take my medicine. I need to call someone. I have to say what I think._

_I-"ROXAS!" _

_What? _

_"ROXAS!"_

_-End of dream- _

"Roxas!"

The light I see the light. I am lying on something soft. My bed.

"Roxas!" Someone saying that brought me out of darkness and into extreme bright.

Someone is shaking my shoulders. The strong light. It's starting to fade, getting a bit darker and I can see shapes and other colours.

"Roxas, are you alright?"

I blink.

… Axel?

"Do you want some water?" Axel asks. He stares down at me, holding my shoulders hard like he thinks I will fall if he lets go.

He looks so worried and tired.

I shake my head and starting to relies that I am laying on my bed and Axel is sitting beside me, looking down at me and is holding my shoulders.

"Roxas, are you alright? Do you want me to get some water?" Axel asked, anxious.

Without saying anything, I sat up, supporting myself with my arms on the sides. Axel's grip on my shoulders assured.

He was still looking at me with tired, anxious, green eyes.

"No, I'm alright." I said and rubbed my head.

Axel sighed in relief. He seemed to reveal that I finally had responded to him.

"What… What happened?" I asked, looking at Axel.

"Well, we won the game… or made the challenge, or whatever we should call it. And then you fainted when I…" Axel became quiet and looked away.

Fainted?

… Fainted after Axel kissed me.

… Axel kissed me…

… Axel kissed me?

… Axel kissed me!

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "You kissed me!" I said out loud and pointed at Axel, who still didn't look at me in shame.

Holy crap! My first kiss… with a boy… And I had fainted!

Axel turned his gaze at me. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so happy that we had made it and…" Axel said, nervously sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

I didn't know what to say. But I could see that if I didn't say anything to Axel soon, he might go crazy of fretfulness.

"… Look, Axel." I began slowly. "It's okay. I understand."

Axel widened his eyes in disbelief. "Really? It is okay? You're not mad?"

"What? No." I said, almost shouted. Why should I be mad? A bit of a shock maybe. But not angry or mad at him. "Axel, I'm not mad at you. A little surprised and chocked… but not a bit angry."

"Honestly?" He asked and a smile grew wide on his face.

I smiled back. "Really. But let's not talk about this again. It is kind of embarrassing. Okay?"

"Ah...I get'cha." Axel said, smiling.

We were sitting like that for a couple of seconds before I began remembering of what I had dreamed of and-

"What was it you were dreaming about?" Axel asked. He wasn't smiling anymore. His face seemed so worried and concerned.

I gulped. "What do you mean?" I asked, like I didn't know what he meant.

"Your dream." Axel said again and cocks an eyebrow in supicousness. "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

I didn't say anything. What should I say? I know what I dreamed about. It wasn't the first time… and probably not the last.

"When you pasted out I thought it was best to let you just sleep, so I lay you on your bed and then fell asleep my own bed. Then I woke up that you were making wired noses, like whispers and you were flailing and tossing around." Axel said, his eyes widened in a suspicious way.

I bit my lower lip.

Great. What do I now tell him? That I dreamed about the time when I tried to kill myself?

"Roxas… If you don't want to tell. That's fine by me." Axel said and sounded a bit hurt that I wasn't going to tell him.

"No… It's just that… that it was just something stupid I dreamt of. Nothing special. I don't even remember much." I lied. Hoping that Axel would stop questioning me.

"Okay, I understand." Axel says firmly.

And with that the conservation about my dream was gone.

**XXX**

_The first thing the master did after he had taken a shower (yes, the master is a human begin and need to take showers too. Bet you didn't see that coming?)Was to cheek on the players. _

_They were sitting together on player 1's bed, as usual and talking. It seemed that they had been awake for a while. _

_The Master sighed and looked at the watch that hanged on the wall. _

_It showed 7:32. Almost time to prepare breakfast for the players… and take his medicine. _

_Without looking at the computer screens, the Master turned around and went to the bathroom. _

_The Master opened the cabinet, grabbed the bottle of his medicine and took his pills, swallowed them dry. He closed the cabinet, looked at himself in the small mirror that showed his blond hair. _

_The Master sighed. Feeling that the pain in his head started to fade away. _

_He always had such a big headache when he got up in the mornings. Always. _

_But thanks for Ludus Dominus help, The Master didn't have the headache for too long with the help of his medicine. _

_Oh, how much Ludus Dominus had helped him. _

_How much The Master owed Ludus Dominus. _

_That is why he did this. The game. Just for Ludus Dominus. _

**XXX**

"Hey, breakfast is here." Axel said, happily and got off the bed to take the tray that had just come in from the letter flap down the door.

I smiled as Axel brought the tray to the bed that I sat on. It was actually really nice to sit together like this on this bed every day and eat together. Axel always had something funny to tell or we had always something to talk about.

If we just hadn't been locked in this room and is sitting in the school cafeteria, this would have been the funniest dinner and breakfasts conservation ever.

But a serially doubt that Axel and I would ever hang out if we meet in school.

Me I don't know really what kind of group I belong to. I go to parties and hang out with my friends. But it's not like everybody asking for me or everyone knows who I am.

I'm sure that I'm not one of the cool guys. It's not me everybody talks about on resets or the girl's drools over.

It's not like I am Spencer.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I almost jump from surprise when I hear that Axel is speaking to me. "What?" I blink.

"I mean the breakfast. Aren't you going to eat?" Axel asks once again as I see that he already has finished his sandwich and begin to eat it.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I said and began to make my own sandwich.

Axel gave me a concerned look. "What are you thinking on?" He asked and began to take a bite from his sandwich.

"Nothing special. Just school and some other stuff." I said and shrugged.

"…" Axel didn't say anything. He only looks at me, like he is trying to get in my mind and find out what I had been thinking.

"What?" I snapped at him. Angry that he was still looking at me.

Axel didn't say anything, but only continued to look at me.

I know that he will ask me again. About what I dreamed about. He won't let that one go, not until he gets his answer.

I ignore Axel's look and begin to eat my breakfast. After a while my ignorance to him pays off and he stops giving me that look that says 'you can speak to me' and starts to eat his own sandwich.

For the first time in a really long time. It's quiet in the room.

**XXX**

_For the first time since… ever. Either of the players spoke to each other. They sat there on the bed and ate in silence. _

_The Master chuckled. Finally, something had happened in their relationship._

**XXX**

I looked at the tray. We hadn't got our challenge on the tray today either.

Would it be another riddle?

As we finished our breakfast. Axel took the tray to place it near the doors letter flap.

None of us did say a word.

Damn it. I regret already that I snapped at him. He only wanted to help.

As Axel slowly places the tray down on the floor, I begin to talk. "Look… Axel, I'm sorry that I snapped at you before. I just…" I sighed deep. "I just… you know. It's a little private those things and… well…"

Axel raises his hand to show me that I can stop. "It's okay, Roxas. I stepped over the line. I understand. But… it just looked… when you were dreaming that it was rather… frighten for you. I just want to help, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." I say and nodded.

Axel gives me a heartwarming smile and walk toward the bed, which still only like takes him two steps and take as sit beside me. "Friend hug?" He asks and open his arms.

I smile back at him as I welcome that hug and wraps my arms around him as he wrapped his around me. I felt how his chin rested on my shoulder, his mouth near my ear.

"Listen, I think I know a plan to get out of here. Are you in?" I could hear Axel say in a low voice.

Was he serious. I tried to break free from the hug, but Axel held me in such a strong grip. I knew then that he wanted us to talk like this so the Master wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper so only he could hear. "What if something goes wrong and he kills us?"

"Look, we can't play his games forever. Soon he will probably kill us. Do you want to take a chance or not?" He questioned.

I wanted to get out too. But could I risk that chance? What if something went wrong with Axel's plan and we both got killed? But, maybe Axel's plan was really great and it could get us out of here. Axel is right. We can't play this game forever.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'm in. What is your plan?"

I could feel that Axel smiled as he whispered in my ear. "He wants us alive, right? Wouldn't he have to get in if you got an asthma attack?"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Can anyone guess who the Master is? The one who do it can win a price. :)

**Sunset: **Thank you. I hope no one got angry about that the answer could be a fat guy. I just thought it would be funny as you thought it. I sucks a riddles too, but I love to read them. Yes, my chocolate is safe... for now. :). And I think you probably are a great chef... you just don't know about it yet.

**Axel-Got It Memorized: **I'm sorry for my bad Spelling. I hope that this text is much better and more readable. Thank you for your tip, I hope it helped my texts.

**Twilighttimefan: **Thank you. My idea in the beginning was to have four players and they would have to go to different rooms to get out. But then it would take too long so I changed it to only one room.

** :Hachikitty **Thanks. I would love that. Since I can't do art myself. :) (sorry about your name, but for some reason I can't write it on this page. It keeps to delete it.)

**L: **Thank you. Okay, so you do have a profile. If you want, can you tell me? I Always look on every profile pages that sends me a Review and sometimes when I have time, I read their stories. :)

**RelieveTheGreat: **Thank you. Yes, they finally kissed. And yes, the creep will use that... soon. -evil laughter-


	10. Fight back!

Hello. I'm so tired. I have tried to write this chapter over and over again, but still... I'm not happy. But here you go. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this... I'm sorry.

**Warning: **Blood, gore, games, yaoi and stuff.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan: _

_I wanted to get out too. But could I risk that chance? What if something went wrong with Axel's plan and we both got killed? But, maybe Axel's plan was really great and it could get us out of here. Axel is right. We can't play this game forever._

_I nodded. "Yeah… I'm in. What is your plan?"_

_I could feel that Axel smiled as he whispered in my ear. "He wants us alive, right? Wouldn't he have to get in if you got an asthma attack?"_

_And now, Chapter 10: Fight back._

**XXX**

_The players were talking about something… But what? _

_After the Master had put the tray on the kitchen bench he saw something on the screens that disturbed him. _

_The Master had planned to tell them their new challenge but stopped as he saw the players talk with each other while they were hugging. _

_What was their plan? _

_Did they try to come up with an escape plan? _

_The Master snorted. _

_What ever they have had in mind…. A try to escape or not. Whatever they would try, they would fail. _

**XXX**

Are you sure this will work? I whispered with a worried voice.

We sat on my bed. I held my knees to my chest, felt my stomach curl of worriedness as I thought of Axel's plan.

"Don't worry, Roxas. It will work. Just wait for my sign" He whispered with confidence in his voice.

**XXX**

_Enough of this. _

_It's time to give the players their challenge. _

_The Master putted the speakers on so he could tell the players today's challenge. _

"_Greetings, player 1 and 2."_

_The player stopped their conservation and stared at the camera. Both looking rather nervous. _

"_Today's challenge will be a… kind of a riddle." The Master said and frowned. _

_A riddle? Again? _

_It was much more fun when the players had a little toy to unlock… and fail of course. _

"_Empty, is it one word. With things on, it is another word."_

_None of the players said a word, but both of them looked completely clueless. _

"_Too hard for you?" The Master laughed. "Let me give you a clue. The name I'm looking for is the thing when it's empty… And yeah, It is also a thing you see everyday." _

_None of the players still didn't say a word. _

_The Master growled. _

"_You better have an answer before dinner." He said before turning off the speakers. _

**XXX**

I could feel my heart beat rapidly. It had gone almost an hour since we had been given the new challenge. Just like yesterday we sat on my bed, but only this time none of us really thought about what the answer could be.

Axel had explained his plan to me. First we were going to get our challenge from the Master. After that we had to talk with each other, like we were trying to solve the riddle or whatever we had got. Then after an hour I would fake a panic attack and then fall on the floor, on Axel's sign. Axel had convinced me that it would work. The Master himself had told us that he wanted us alive. He would probably do anything to make sure that we didn't die, unless he decided it.

The Master would have to enter the room and then Axel would take care of everything.

I swallowed hard of nervousness. Axel seemed to notice and laid his arm around my shoulders.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel asked in concern. He knew that I wasn't so certain about this plan.

I nodded.

What if everything went wrong? Shit, this man could kill us for trying to escape. What if he didn't come in the room and instead hoping that I would die from the attack?

My heart started to beat even faster.

Damn, if I continue to fright myself like this, I won't need to fake an attack.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked and brushed some of the bangs out of my face. "If you don't want-"

"No!" I stopped him. "I can do this, I'm just a little nervous. That's all." I said and forced a smile to show him that I was alright.

Axel gave me a small smile back.

I guess we both are nervous.

We were quiet for a time before Axel began to talk nonsense again. Trying to make it look like we were guessing for the answer.

I didn't say much. I was in deep thoughts about my fake attack. What if I didn't fake it well enough?

**XXX**

_The players were sitting on player 1's bed. They were talking with each other. _

_Both looking like they were trying to solve the riddle. _

_The Master snorted. Maybe the players hadn't planned anything. _

_The Master sat for a few moments more and the only thing he could see that the players were doing was talking with each other. _

_After a while he felt he needed to use the bathroom. After he was done he went back to the computer room and saw…_

**XXX**

"Hey, Roxas…" Axel said in a low voice as he stared at the camera. "… You should fake now."

"What?" I asked, widened my eyes in surprise.

"Fake now. Just lay on the floor and pretend that you have an attack. I pretend to help you and scream for him to help us." Axel said, not turning his gaze from the camera.

"Wasn't I going to fake my asthma attack before I collapsed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that he is not watching right now. If we do it now you won't need to fake the attack. Just lay down on the floor and pretend that you can't breath."

I didn't argue that. Quickly I jumped off the bed and laid down on the floor between the beds. It was not much room for me and half of the side of me was unable to see, because of the bed.

I put my hand on my chest and the other outstretched on the floor to make it all look more realistic.

Axel jumped off the bed too and kneels beside me. Or tries to.

Since it isn't much room between the beds, half of Axel's body leans over and covers mine. He laid his hand on my chest or my hand and looks down at me.

"Okay, Roxas. Just pretend that you are having an attack. I will take care of the rest."

I nod.

I never faked an asthma attack before. Not even the time when I was going to have an English test. But I have had attacks before, so I know how to act like I have one. One time when I was seven, another time when I was ten and the last one when I was sixteen… That time when I had tried to kill myself.

Axel gives me a small smile as he gives me the sign to begin.

**XXX**

… _Player 1 was lying on the floor, player 2 was kneeling beside him, it looked like he tried to help him._

_The Master puts the speaker on. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked in a stern voice. _

_Player 2 looked up at the camera. Fear in his green eyes. Started to shout. "He's having an attack! You must help him!" _

_The Master sat down on his chair. Player 1 was having an asthma attack? It was hard to see player 1's face, since player 2 was covering most of his body with his. _

_Terror started to build up inside the Master. Ludus Dominus had told him to take care of his players. Make sure that they wouldn't get into trouble. And especially the blond one. The Master had got strict orders to make sure that nothing would happen to the blond one. _

_The Master cursed again. Did he really have an attack? What if he was faking it? The players had been acting strange since this morning. But if he really did have an attack and if he didn't get any help his body could shut down. _

_But they wouldn't dare that, now would they? They were too frightened to do such a cheap trick on him. He was the Master. He was the one who ruled the game. _

_The Master woke up from his thoughts as player 2 started to shout again. "Help him! He can't breathe!" _

**XXX**

"Help him! He can't breathe!" Axel shouted and looked at the camera.

I tried my best to make my attack look convincing. Tried to make sure that it looked like I couldn't breath. Forcing my chest to go up and down in a fast speed.

Axel's hand was still on mine, like he was comforting me.

"_His inhaler." _I could hear the Master speak, sounded worried. "_His inhaler is in his pocket." _

Axel rapidly began to look in my pockets and grabbed my inhaler and brought it to my face. Axel was covering my body with his body, so it was impossible for the Master to see my face. I opened my mouth to tell him that he needed to shake it first, but before I could say that Axel was already shaking it and did excatually what I had done when I prepared myself to use my medicine.

What has he learned that?

"Pretend that it isn't working." Axel said silently, as he held the medicine near my mouth, making it all look like I was breathing in.

"Okay." I responded back to him, to make sure that he knew that I understood.

After I told him this, Axel dropped the medicine next to me on the floor and grabbed my shoulder. He turned his gaze from me to look at the camera again.

"It's not helping."

I continued to pretend that I couldn't breath. Hoping with all my heart that the Master was buying this.

"_Make him sit on the bed." _The Master order Axel.

Wait, how am I going to get up to sit on my bed and pretend that I can't breath at the same time? That is freaking impossi-

My thoughts stop when I feel Axel's arms pick me up and lay me on the bed. I don't even have time to react or help him as he places me softly on my bed.

Shit, he is strong. He didn't even seem to have any trouble. He just picked me up like I was just a leaf on the ground.

"_Make him sit up!" _The Master commands in a strict voice.

Axel sits besides me and looks down at my face. I see the serous in his eyes as he silently tells me to pretend that I can't.

I only give him a small nod.

Axel looks at the camera again. "He can't!" Axel howls.

"_Try the medicine again." _The Master says, and I can hear the panic in his voice.

Axel was right. The Master didn't want us to die… unless he wanted it.

"It's not working!" Axel screams. Not even bother to take the medicine up from the floor and try. He has probably noticed the panic in the Master's voice as I have.

"_Bloody hell!" _The Master curses. "_Player 2, get away from player 1's bed and lay down on your own bed on your stomach."_

"But-" Axel starts but get interrupted by the Master's demanding voice.

"_Player 2, do it now!" _The Master shouts.

Well, he doesn't need to tell Axel again as I see Axel give me a small smile before stand up and leave my bed to lay down on his own. He do as the Master have ordered him and lay down on his bed on his stomach. But he keeps his head angled so as he can watch me.

**XXX**

_Dammit, fucking, bloody hell, shit!_

_The Master runs down the stairs as he fumbles with the keys to unlock the door. _

_How could this happened? _

_Dammit, fucking, bloody hell, shit!_

**XXX**

I can feel my heart speed up real quickly now as I see Master enters the room and closed the door behind him.

The man was tall, even taller than Axel and also was well-built. He had platinum blond hair and a goatee beard with the same colour as his hair that was very short. He had many piercings in both of his ears, all of them in silver. He was wearing an unbuttoned black suit jacket, with a grey untucked dress shirt under it and black pants.

His face was filled with both fury and panic, but still he made his face look rather calm. Like it was ordinary for him to take care of people with asthma attacks… well a fake one he thought was real.

He gazed quickly at Axel, who still was looking at me and then started to walk fast towards me.

Even if I felt a panic inside of me, I forced myself not to lose control of my fake act. I continued to breathe fast and deep, trying to act like it was hard for me to gain air in my lungs.

The man, whom we had been calling the master, leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders with a strong grip, before I even could reject I looked at his ice cold blue eyes.

I gasped as I felt his hands, that he had gripped tight in my shoulders, force me up to a sit up position.

And then he noticed it. I could feel my heart sink. Was this the end?

"What a-" He started, his eyes widened in shock. But before he could say anything more, Axel rapidly got off the bed and with no hesitation he clenched his fist and gave a hefty punch right in the Masters right side of his face.

But, unfortunately it didn't seem to work as Axel had planned.

The Master didn't fall on the floor and groaned in pain. He didn't fall back. He didn't even flinch.

Axel widened his eyes in fear. The man appeared to be a lot stronger than we had thought.

I fell back on the bed on my back as the Master let my shoulders go and turned around with an angry look at Axel.

Axel lifted his fists clenched, ready to put up with a fight.

The Master stood up straight, still looking at Axel with fury in his eyes.

I didn't move, everything went so quickly.

My heart was beating fast and hard. I could feel my pulse get up and I got frightened as I only watched when the Master made his next move.

The Master raised his fist and with a miraculous speed, he hit Axel hard in his stomach.

Axel grunted and coughed for air, as he slid to the ground, to his knees, gripping his stomach.

I gasped as I forced myself up from my shock to help Axel. But before I ever could get out of the bed, the Master pushed, hard so I fell back on the bed with a huff.

The Master gave me an angry look. "Stay down!" He growled, pointing at me.

Axel was still on the floor and coughed for air.

The Master grinned as he turned his attention back to Axel.

"So." The Master began. "You really believed that you could escape now, did you?"

Axel tried to get up, but before he had got the half way up, the Master kicked him straight in his side, causing Axel to flop onto his stomach with a grunt.

Shit, this is bad.

I tried to stand up again, but before I even could leave the bed, the Master pushed me back to the bed, making my back hurt a lot.

"I said; stay down!" He snarled, looking at me with fury in his eyes. "Or it will be worse for him." He said and nodded at Axel, who still was on the floor, gasping for air.

Without any other the Master grabbed Axel's white T-shirt, lifted him like he didn't weight anything and threw him agents the wall next to the steel door.

Axel gives out a shout of pain

A loud bang filled the room from Axel's body as he fell on the floor and the only thing that I could hear was Axel's coughing for air, the Master's groans and my fast heartbeats.

"You thought that you could escape, huh?" The Master growled, as he went towards Axel, who still was on the floor, grunting in pain.

I still sat on the bed, stunned. I don't know what to do. He made it clear that if I tried to get up again it would be worse for Axel. But I can't just sit here as Axel gets beaten up.

The Master clenching his fist around Axel's throat and lifted him high off the ground

"So this was your plan, huh? Tricking me to get in the room and then baam! Strike me down so you could escape?" The taller blond snarled and tightened his grip around Axel's throat, making him choke. "Have you forgot the rules already?"

"Stop! You choke him!" I screamed and got the instinct to get up and attack the Master, but then remembered what he had told me and I continued to sit on the bed.

The Master seemed to ignore me and continued to hold Axel up in the air.

"Answer me, player 2! Did you really believe that it would work? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" The Master roared.

Axel struggled, trying to break free from the Master's grip. But he only failed.

The Master growled, realizing Axel from his grip.

Axel dropped to his knees with a great inhale of air, hands that gripped his throat cushy.

I gasped as I only could watch. The Master was still standing in front of Axel, had his fist clenched hard as he watched the red head coughed for air.

Stop…

"You guys don't get how serious this is?" The Master growled and kicked Axel in his stomach, hard.

Axel cried in pain.

Stop…

The Master growled as he forced Axel to stand up. "Do you know even the real game in this?"

The Master pinned Axel against the wall. Axel huffed of pain and soreness.

"Do you know what he can do?" The Master said, almost like he wanted us to answer him back. "Now do you?" He shouted.

Axel looked like shit. He had a nose bleed and his right eye seemed to transform into a black eye. The Master held and firm grip on Axel with one of his hands.

What should I do? Think, for fuck's sake, think!

I saw how the Master raised his fist, for once again hit Axel.

I couldn't let this go on. Without even think clearly, I rushed off the bed and with a swift grab, I successfully took hold of the tall blond mans wrist, with both of my hands.

"No, stop!" I screamed, I felt how the Master froze.

The Master gave me a surprised, irritated look.

Shit, what have I done?

"You made your point. Now please stop." I pleaded. I tried to sound brave, but that I failed with… big time.

Axel looked at me with a surprise and concern look.

The Master only looked at me. None of us said anything and then I saw the Master grow a wide smirk on his face and he started to chuckle.

"Made my point?" He laughed, the same laugh that I had heard from the speaker.

Axel and I looked at him, shocked.

"Made my point? MY point?" The Master laughed even more. Seemed amazed what I had said.

I released my grip from the master's wrist as he slowly lowered it down. The Master smirk faded away and now looked at me with a serious look.

"You guys, don't even know why you are here." The Master said and shook his head, like he was disappointed with us. "Maybe you will never know." The Master sighed.

Axel and I didn't move. I had no thought about escape or think of a way to knock down the tall blond man. Right now, all my thoughts were in what the Master had just said and was going to say. I didn't think about planning an escape now…

… And as I could see, neither did Axel.

"Let me put this straight. This, all this… is not only MY game." The Master continued. "If this was my game… My Game… all this…" The Maser gave out a heavy sign. "If it were, the games would be far more gruesome than this."

Axel and I only stared at the Master, who seemed to be far away in his own thoughts.

"Then what do you want?" Axel asked, angry, almost growling. "Why did you kidnap us and gives us this question and challenges? What do you really want?"

The Master gave Axel an irritated look, before he grabbed Axel's shoulder and threw him to his bed. Axel fell, and thanks to the small room and space, he fell right on his bed, on his stomach. Axel groaned.

I ran to his side, not wanting to be near the Master any longer.

The Master continued to give us an irritated look. Axel turned around with a few swear words and a yelp of pain, so he was lying on his back.

"I let you go easy this time. You failed your challenge and I should punish you, but I decided to let you go and take away your dinner instead. I hope you can see the gratefulness in that." The Master snared, giving Axel an evil glare.

Axel glared back, but didn't move.

"I'm not the one who wants to give you these questions." The Master said I'm not the one with the clues. Because the real question is… Who is Ludus Dominus?" The Master said as he opened the door, went out and closed it with a loud bang.

Now, Axel and I were alone in the room.

Again.

I didn't move until Axel gasped of soreness, as he tried to sit up.

I looked at Axel, concerned.

"Axel, are you alright?" I asked and helped him to sit up. "I'm sorry that I didn't help at first, but he said that-"

"Don't worry, I heard." Axel said as he wiped the nose blood off with his arm. "Fucking bastard! He was stronger than I thought."

"Yeah." I signed.

Not only had we failed with our escape, we had also angered the Master, lost our dinner, Axel had gotten his ass kicked and now we were still in this room, with only questions in our heads.

Who was Ludus Dominus? Was he the one who controlled the game? Or had the taller blond just made that up?

He was crazy after all.

"You know what?" Axel asked, interrupting my thoughts. "It's now that it really bugs me that I found out the answer."

Answer?

"What answer?" I asked. Did Axel know who this Ludus Dominus was?

Axel chuckled and gave me a warm smile. He looked better than I had thought. The nose bleeds and dried up, he had only one big bruise on his cheek and looked rather vigour than before.

As it looked how the Master had hit him, I had expected a lot more than that.

"The riddle. It's bread."

I raised an eyebrow. Not really getting what Axel was referring to.

"The thing is called bread with nothing on it and with things on it's a sandwich… two different words." Axel chuckled. "And we see it everyday too."

I smiled. "Yeah, you right." I said. Even if he didn't look so good, Axel still got his sense of humour.

* * *

I'm sorry about this chapter. I hope it was good enough. I promise next time the love between Axel and Roxas shall begin. :)

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

**Sunset:**Yes, you are the 50th reviwer. And I am so happy for that -hears holy music and smiles-. Thank you! Yes, the answer was Luxord, but unfortionally there was Another one who answerd first. I'm sorry. :(

**none of ur knowledge: **Sorry, but it could have been. Thanks for your review. :)

**Axeltehprebel: **Hahahaha... could have, but no. :). Thank you.

**Relievethegreat: **Yeay, you were the first one who guessed right. Good for you. :). Sadly, I can't get you chocolate, because it would be very expensive for me to send it to you. :(. But a price I promised, a price you will get. -drum whril- You will get to decide what new fic I should start first. You can choose between a fantasy/romantic fic or a drama/romatic fic, both Akuroku. Your choice. (I know it's not much, but it's the only thing I could give out as a price. I'm sorry.) Give me your answer in a PM or a review.

Thank you all :)


	11. Phone call and sleep!

I want to than for so many Reviews for the last chapter. Thank you. It have helped me so much so I could write faster and post this chapter now and not later.

I can't Believe it, over 50th Reviews and yes, almost over 60th. :D If I got over 100 reviews to this story, I would be so happy. Probably die too of shock.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. I want to, but not all Dreams can come true. -cries-

**Warning: **Sex (soon, I promise.), yaoi, games, blood, Words and shitty writing skills.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_Axel chuckled and gave me a warm smile. He looked better than I had thought. The nose bleeds and dried up, he had only one big bruise on his cheek and looked rather vigour than before._

_As it looked how the Master had hit him, I had expected a lot more than that._

_"The riddle. It's bread."_

_I raised an eyebrow. Not really getting what Axel was referring to._

_"The thing is called bread with nothing on it and with things on it's a sandwich… two different words." Axel chuckled. "And we see it everyday too."_

_I smiled. "Yeah, you right." I said. Even if he didn't look so good, Axel still got his sense of humour._

_And now, Chapter 11: Phone call and sleep!_

**XXX**

I helped Axel to the bathroom when he needed to pee. He said he was fine and that I didn't need to worry or help him, but I wanted to. I felt guilt that I hadn't been strong or brave enough to help Axel, before the Master began to hit him.

While inside the bathroom, I demand to get Axel's T-shirt cleaned. Since it was red blood spots from the nosebleed.

First he argued that it was fine and that he didn't care that his shirt had some blood stains on it. But after some I convinced him. It helped him to take off his shirt and then found out a big bruise on his right side on his torso. I gasped when I found out and asked him why he hadn't said anything.

"Didn't want to worry you, Roxas." He said with a smirk.

I only shook my head as I began to clean his T-shirt.

I lay it in the sink and used the soap to clean it up with and some water. When I was done, the T-shirt smelled like soap and it was in its natural white colour again.

"Thanks, Roxas." Axel said, smiling, when I helped him to get the shirt back on again.

I only shook my head.

How could he be like this… happy and …. And like … like Axel.

"Well, Roxy. Unless you don't want to watch when I pee, I recommend you to go out." Axel said, with a big grin on his face.

I blushed.

Roxy? What that just a pet name?

Axel's grin only widened when he saw that I blushed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I went out the bathroom and closed the door behind me, before he could say anything.

Why had I blushed for that?

It wasn't like I thought it like wired or disgusting… it's just… no one have ever given me a pet name before, except for Kari when she is drunk.

I picked up my inhaler that was still on the fool and put it in my pocket.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

It didn't take long before Axel got out of the bathroom, smiling at me and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Better now?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He said, rubbing his back.

"Look, Axel." I sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be much of a help."

I knew that Axel was looking at me, but I couldn't look at him. I was too embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry that you got hurt like that, I should have faked better. I-"

Axel lifted up my chin and put his index finger on my lips.

"Shh, Roxas. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Axel said with a soothing voice.

I looked at him. He had a graceful facial expression and a warm smile on his lips and his green eyes, just seemed to sparkle.

I felt my heart begin to thump fast and something warm was feeling inside of me. Why did I feel like this?

Without saying another word, Axel took me into a warm embrace. I could feel the wet fabric against my skin. The T-shirt was still a little wet from after I had cleaned it, but that was okay, his skin was still warm.

"It wasn't our fault, Roxy. You did great." Axel said, calmly.

That was it again. The pet name. It felt weird having someone to have a pet name for me. Should I tell him to stop calling me that?

"You can't blame yourself. It was me and my stupid plan and-"

"What?!" I cut him off and even though I didn't want to, pulled away from his warm embrace.

Axel looked at me, stunned.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." I said, a bit angry. "It was a great plan and not your fault."

"But, Roxas." Axel said with a deep sigh. "It's my fault that we still are stuck in this room and that we lost our dinners too."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. Besides, I agreed to follow our plan, because it sounded great. Now stop blaming yourself and shut up."

Axel only smiled. "Okay, Roxy. I will do that." He said, cheerily.

I smiled back.

I don't want Axel to blame himself that we had lost our dinner and was still stuck in this shitty room. It was nobody's fault than that damn master, tall, blond guy.

Who was he really? Why did he do this? And what did he mean by

"Hey, who do you think Ludus Dominus is?" I asked, looking at Axel.

Axel seemed completely dumbfounded. "Ludus? Oh, you mean that guy that the other guy was talking about?"

I nodded. "He said that the real question was 'who is Ludus Dominus?'."

"Yeah." Axel said, rubbing his chin. "Why is that so important to find out? I don't know any with that name. You?"

I shook my head. Who in the world would have the name Ludus Dominus, without sticking out in the crowd?

"It's sounds like Latin to me." Axel remarked. "Do you think he made him up?"

"What? You mean like, that he wanted to give us a question without an answer? Doesn't sound like him." I said, referring to the Master, who probably sat and watched us right now.

"You right." Axel agreed. "Do you think this, Ludus Domiuns is watching us too?"

I don't believe that it is two who is watching us… Or I want to believe.

"I don't know." I signed. "What do you think?"

Axel looked at the camera, with his usual angry look he uses to give it. "I hardly think so."

I felt a relief in my chest. It felt much safer when Axel had an opinion or a thought about something. It was like I trusted on his opinion.

"Do you… do you think that he will punish us more?" I asked, blinked.

Axel turned his head around to look at me. "No, I don't think so. He said that he let us easy this time." Axel said and finished with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I think of going to bed." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Even that it was only possible to be early dinner time, I was feeling tired too. It had been a rough day.

I got up to go and brush my teeth and then I remind myself, I hadn't brushed my teeth since we got in here.

… Ew.

Well, better sooner than later.

I went in the bathroom and turned on the water to the sink. There were two brushes that lay nicely placed in the sink, next to the toothpaste. Both of them looked untouched, I guess Axel hadn't either brushed his teeth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Axel asked, standing in the doorway.

"Brushing my teeth." I answered and started to put some mint flavour paste on my brush.

"Crap, I haven't done that for… days." Axel said, hitting himself on the head.

I laughed. He was looking so funny with his fake panic face.

"Oh. My. God. My dentist will kill me!" He shouted in fright and clapped his hands to his face, looking like that 'Home Alone' kid.

I laughed again.

Axel smiled. Seemed happy that he had made me laugh. Like that had been his goal.

After we both had brushed our teeth, we went out from the bathroom, with our teeth minty fresh. I sat down on my bed. Waiting for Axel to do the same but on his bed, but he didn't.

He just stood in front of my bed with and uneasy smile and looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

Did he want to ask me something?

Was something wrong?

Should I ask him if he wanted to ask me something?

When he noticed that I was looking at him, he put his finger together and gave me a puppy eye look.

I didn't knew that Axel could do that.

"Can I sleep with you?" Axel asked and didn't look a bit embarrassed.

I almost fainted of shock. "What?!"

"I mean in the same bed. Maybe you think it's strange, but I don't feel like to sleep alone tonight." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

I just stared at Axel, stunned.

I can't remember from the last time I slept with anyone in the same bed. I probably have when I was little, in my mom's bed, but I can't remember.

"Look, It was a stupid question." Axel said, raising his hands. I blinked. "I shouldn't have asked. Just forget and-"

"It's okay." I said, without thinking.

Now it was Axel's turn to look at me questioningly.

"Wha- Really?" Axel asked, seemed to bright up that I had said yes.

"Of course, it's just that nobody has ever asked me that before so… But, yeah, it's okay." I said.

I laid down and pulled the sheets over me and shifted to get closer to the wall so Axel could get room on the bed too.

Axel happily hopped into the bed and pulled the covers over himself too, laying near me. I felt a hand, slowly curl around, finding its way around my waist and pull me to his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little creeped out.

"Oh, it's just that the bed is rather tight, so I needed to get a little closer. So, you know, that I won't fall." He said, with a small chuckle.

"And with that you needed your arm around my stomach?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling a little discomforted of our positions.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to cuddle." Axel said wearing a nervous grin.

"…" I didn't say anything. What could I say?

"…" Axel didn't say anything either, but still held his arm around my waist and my back near his chest.

A few minutes went and none of us said anything… before I spoke out.

"Goodnight, Axel."

Axel murmured a good night back, apparently he was half asleep already.

The ceiling light was still on, like always. We didn't have a switch so we couldn't turn it off.

… God, I wish that we could turn that darn lamp off.

But with light or not, it didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep too.

**XXX**

_The Master sat in the __tall wing back chair__ in his studies, far away from the computer room and waited. _

_It was night. The sun had gone down since hours ago. _

_He was disturbed, anxious and even a little afraid. _

_Ludus Dominus knew. _

_The Master knew that Ludus Dominus knew, he always knew. _

_The Master had the phone near so he wouldn't need to get up and answer when it will call. _

_He knew that Ludus Dominus would call. If Ludus Dominus knew, which the Master knew that he knew, he would call. _

_And this phone was the only phone in this house, so he knew that he would only be able to contact him with that one. _

_The Master signed and could feel his stomach curl of fear, thinking of what Ludus Dominus might do._

_He could take away his medication, causing that the Master would be in pain again. _

_Or he could take him away from the game, which would mean that the Master would be killed. _

_Or-_

_Suddenly the phone rings. _

_The Master friezes._

_It's Ludus Dominus. It can't be anyone else, nobody except Ludus Dominus knows this number. _

_Another ring tone rings. Slowly, the Master took the telephone receiver and held it to his ear. _

_"Hello?" The Master answered and heard trepidation in his voice. _

_"Hello, Luxord." The Voice was dark and strict._

_It was Ludus Dominus, he was the only one who knew the Master real name. _

_"Noticed that one of the players isn't feeling well. Care to explain?" Ludus said in an angry tone._

_"The players tried to escape. They tricked me in the room and tried to knock me down." _

_"Mm, and why did you feel the right to beat up player 2?" He asked and the Master noticed how angry he sounded. _

_The Master opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, Ludus Dominus started to speak again._

_"You are not suppose to touch any of the players in any circumstances. Didn't I make that clear?" He yells angrily._

_"They tricked me in the room by letting player 1 have a fake asthma attack. When I looked away player 2 attacked me." The Master said, trying to defend himself. _

_It's quiet for a few seconds and then he hears a long sing in the other end of the phone._

_"What did I tell you before the game started?" Ludus Dominus asks, expecting an answer from the Master. _

_"That I should never hurt any of the players, only threaten them about it and always listen to you and never interfere the player private time." The Master answered._

_"Yes and what else." _

_"Make sure that they would get their clues to the real question." _

_"Yes, that too. And as I have heard, they haven't got their first clue."_

_"No, the box broke and it became unable to open it." The Master signed._

_"Well, that can't be helped." Ludus Dominus said with a sigh, sounded a little disappointed. _

_The Master knew that Ludus Dominus had some kind of a relation with both players' families. That was why he did this. To punish both of their families. That was the only thing the Master knew. Even that the Master was curious, he would never even think of asking Ludus Dominus why he was doing this. And why just these two boys. Ludus Dominus had told him once that it wasn't only to punish their families he did this, but nothing else. _

_"Listen now, Luxord, and listen well." Ludus Dominus said. "I have a few things you must do for me and I want you to do them excatually how I tell you. Understand?" _

**XXX**

I woke up warm and with arms wrapped loosely around my sides and something warm pressed against my back. I almost jumped of fear and surprise before I remembered that it was Axel.

Wait, why is Axel holding me in my bed? Oh, yeah, that's right. I let him sleep with me last night.

Let him sleep with me?

Those words hung in the air. It sounded that we just had had sex last night.

My face was towards the wall. The brown, empty wall. Not even near looking like the wall in my room at home.

I was used by it now to wake up in this room. This… prison. But it didn't feel like a prison, like it had felt the first two days. Maybe because I got used by it to live here, like I had moved to another room in my house. Or maybe because I wasn't alone.

With only move my head, I gazed at Axel, who was still sleeping.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, with a relaxed expression.

I smiled slightly. Butt that smile easily faded away as I could feel a pressure against my bladder.

Dammit, I need to pee.

As I slowly started to move to get up, trying to dislodge myself from Axel's hold, I felt Axel's arms tightened his grip he had around me and made me stay put.

I really shouldn't wake him up. The time is only… Oh, God dammit. I don't know what time it is. I could be in the middle of the night as it also could be in the early morning.

I sighed. At least I was laying in a comfortable, warm position.

But after a few minutes had gone, I could feel the urge to pee, increase.

Maybe if I move really carefully and slowly, I won't wake him up.

As I slowly began to remove his arms that was around me, he suddenly popped open his eyes.

I almost screamed in shock as I saw this, but stoped my screams as Axel begin to speak.

"Morning, Roxas." Axel yawned, still holding me tight.

"Morning…" I said, still a little creeped out how Axel had only awakened with opening his eyes like that. "Eh… Axel?"

"Yes?" He said in a singing tone and smiled brightly at me.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told him, feeling a little embarrassed.

Axel eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…" He said, probably wondering why I hadn't gone to the bathroom already. Then he looked what his arms were holding, his eyes widened in shock as he saw he was holding me.

"Oh, eh… Roxas!" Axel said out loud and released me from his grip as he sat up, quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you so… tight." Axel finally said and looking at his hands, looking horrified by his action.

Was he alright?

"Okay… I go to the bathroom then." I mumbled as I got off the bed, which was a bit hard since Axel was in the way. I almost had to climb over him to get off the bed. Axel was still looking at his hands, like they had got life and spoke to him.

I must ask if he was alright… but first, bathroom.

I went quickly into the bathroom, closed the door behind me, pulled my pants down and sat down on the toilet. Shit, it was feeling good to finally pee. After I peed, I wiped myself and then flushed. I breathed out, as I felt my body had become lighter. I got out of the bathroom, after I had washed my hands. Axel was still on my bed, but had moved so he was sitting, with his legs on the floor.

He smiled as he saw me. Had he come out of his little tremor?

"Morning, Roxas."

"Axel… we have already said good morning to each other." I remarked.

"Oh, really?" He said out loud to himself, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you can never say good morning to often." He pointed out and smiled again.

I only shook my head, took a seat on the bed beside Axel, as usual.

_"Awaken already, players?" _The Master said.

Both mine and Axel's gaze went to the camera that was over the steel door. The Master had begun to speak with us. So the clock must be near eight, right?

_"The clock is 6:48. It's Friday and it's a sunny weather outside… But that will you never know." _The Master chuckled.

Either of us said a word. But I could feel that Axel would want to shout at him… again, but he didn't.

… Thank heaven. The Master could still be in a bad mood since yesterday. I really want Axel to lay a low profile for now, I hope he understands that too.

_"What? Not speaking to me?" _The Master wondered and almost sounded astounded. _ "Tired of me maybe? Or do I just have to come in again, to get you talk?" _The voice growled.

I started to get worried. What if he came in here again? It didn't end well yesterday.

_"Well don't worry, you will have to survive without me for a couple of days." _

I dropped my mouth. Completely shocked and too shocked to say or think straight. Did he just say survive without him for a couple of days? He was leaving us?

Axel almost looked shocked as I was.

Both our mouths were open, but nothing could get out of our lips.

_"Hahaha… That really shocked you, didn't it?" _The Master said, amused by our reaction. _"I hope you will not miss me too much. I will take my leave a-"_

"No, wait!" Axel shouted, standing up. I looked at him. Worried that he might anger the Master.

"Why do have to leave? You kidnapped us so you could play this game and now you just leave?" Axel asked angrily, almost demanding an answer from the voice.

The Master only chuckled at this. _"Hehehe… Don't worry, player 2. I will only be gone for a couple of days. On that time you can think about the real question."_

The real question.

… Who is Ludus Dominus.

"But what about food? You can't let us starve!" Axel shouted and stepped forward towards the steel door and the camera above it.

_"If you had listened until I was done before, you should know that I will leave food to in a bag before I leave."_ The master growled.

Axel seemed to calm down and was now quiet. I stared at the camera, I couldn't take away my gaze from it. It was like I was completely stuck.

"But where are you going?" Axel questioned and this time with not an angry voice, like he use to have when he talks with the Master.

_"That's none of your business, player 2" _The Master hissed angrily. _"And now, if you excuse me, I will take my leave. I will see you in a couple of days." _

And then that was it. The Master just left.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review Please and Thank You!

I know the love goes slowly, but my friend wanted me to take it slow with them. Next time even more, love and stuff for all Roxas' and Axel's lovers.

**Revilethegreat: **What the winner wants, the winner gets. :) Yes, I wanted the games to be much gruesome, but then I changed the whole plot. Will explain my original idea later. Thank you for the review.

**Xonume: **Thank you. I will try, but it is hard. I hope you didn't need to wait to long for this chapter :)

**Syrekx: **Thank you. Soon, I promise.

**Xturtlepushup:** First, cool name. Yes, I know my grammar isn't the best, but I try as hard as I can. I hope it will better in the future. Thank you and yes, the love will begin... soon.

**DemonicallyBroken: **Thank you. I hope you will like the rest of the story. (I hope you all will! :) )

**amber.A.M: **Thank you.

Thank you all. I hope you will like the rest of this story. :)

Your, Hell will come Robin. :)


	12. The answer is in the past

I'm back with chapter 12. Who would have thought that? :)

I can't believe my eyes. Over 60th reviews?! Thank you all that make that happen! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this... yet.

**Warning: **Yaoi (not much in this scene, but it will be a lot in next.), blood, games, bad spelling and some more.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_Axel seemed to calm down and was now quiet. I stared at the camera, I couldn't take away my gaze from it. It was like I was completely stuck._

_"But where are you going?" Axel questioned and this time with not an angry voice, like he use to have when he talks with the Master._

_"That's none of your business, player 2" The Master hissed angrily. "And now, if you excuse me, I will take my leave. I will see you in a couple of days." _

_And then that was it. The Master just left._

_And now, Chapter 12: The answer is in the past_

**XXX**

After the Master had stopped talking to us, it didn't take long before a black plastic bag, filled with something, got pushed threw the letter flap. Axel, who was still standing, went to get it and brought it to the bed. Axel turned the bag upside down, made everything that was in the bag fall out on the bed. It was food bars. The bag had been filled with probably a hundred food bars, with many different flavours.

"Food bars?" Axel said first, quiet. "He's leaving us to eat food bars?!" He shouted as he threw the plastic bag on the floor, and making it go under Axel's bed. "He can't be fucking serious!"

"Axel, calm down." I said gripped his arm, making calm down.

Axel sighed, finding it useless to be mad. "I'm sorry, I just… got a little mad, alright."

"I understand." I told him and nodded.

Axel sat down on the bed, beside me. Taking a deep breath in and then let it out. I started to stroke his shoulder, trying to help him calm down. Axel looked down at the floor.

I looked, hungry, at the food bars. I could feel how my stomach started to curl inside.

"Maybe, this is not so bad after all." Axel mumbled.

I looked at him, confused. "… What?"

Axel raised his head, looking at me with a big smile on his face. Was he alright?

"I mean… that man has gone away and we are all alone." Axel said in a happy tone, still looking at me. "This is fucking great."

Had Axel gone insane?

Axel rose up from the bed, holding his hands over his head, like he was praying. "Don't you think it's great, Roxas?" He asked and the smile on his lips only grew wider.

I just looked at him, stunned, unable to speak. I didn't know if I was going to respond to his question.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Axel laughed, turned his eyes on the camera. "This is the best thing ever!"

Yep, he had gone insane.

"Axel, why won't you sit down and relax a little." I told him and reached for his arm to make him sit down. Maybe it was because of low sugar he had gone like this. I mean we hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I started to pull a little on his arm, trying to convince him to sit down. But Axel only pushed my pleads aside.

"Maybe we can break down the door." Excited, he said and pointed at the steel door.

We? Break down the steel door? We?

I stood up, still holding his arm. "Axel, listen to yourself. We can't take down a steel door. We have a better chance to get out through the toilet. An-"

I stopped to talk when I notice that Axel wasn't looking at me, nor did he had a smile on his lips either.

"No, it is not a… what is that?" Axel was looking over my shoulder at the food bars.

"What is what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and turned around to see what Axel was talking about.

… And I noticed what Axel talked about.

In there in the pile of food bars, was a white note.

I didn't move as Axel reached and took the note, to read what was written on it…

_The answer to the real question is in the back of your past_

I bit my lip.

Axel seemed rather confused.

The back of our past…

My past…

**XXX**

_The Master sighed._

_He had left the house…_

_Left the computer room…_

_The watch tower…_

_Everything was empty… except for the arena._

_But everything else was all empty of anything living life…_

_… For now._

**XXX**

Axel and I sat on the bed together.

Both of us were eating our breakfast.

Axel chose the raspberry flavour and I took caramel.

It wasn't my healthiest breakfast, but it was something.

We hadn't talked so much since Axel had found the note.

After Axel had read what was on the note, he had crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. I hadn't cared. At least he had stopped his thoughts about breaking down the steel door.

"The back of our past, huh?" Axel muttered. Saying the first word for minutes.

I looked at him. "Wonder what he could mean by that."

"Maybe it's one of his bullshit things to get us confused, so we won't try to escape or anything." Axel stated, just finishing his food bar.

I thought for a couple of seconds before I answered him. "No, I don't think so. This might be important." I said and crumpled the paper my bar had been in.

Since we didn't have a garbage can, Axel came with the idea to throw the papers in the plastic bag we had got. He went on his knees and pulled it out from under the bed. After that, we took all of the food bars and put them on the floor next to the wall with the steel door.

After we were done, Axel sat down on my bed, with his knees pushed to his chest. I did the same and sat next to him.

Axel seemed depressed, looking down at his knees.

I wasn't so happy either.

It felt good not to have this master watching us and give us challenges, but still…

"They will come…" Axel said quietly.

I looked at him. "Who will come?" I asked.

"The police, our parents, anyone. It has gone a week, they will find us soon. Or maybe… not" Axel mumbled.

I could feel the little hope inside of me only drop.

This wasn't Axel…

This Axel sounded so depressed, sad and didn't seem to have any hope that we would be alright.

The Axel I meet was brave, strong, demanding, hopeful and seemed to see hope and joy in any situation.

I took his hand. Axel looked up at me.

"Don't worry. I bet someone will come for us." I said and tried to smile.

But then come to think of it maybe not. I had read a lot about kids who had disappeared that never been found. Ever. I also read that kids in my and Axel's age are often kids who just run away from their homes and families. Maybe they think that. That I and Axel had just run away… starting a new life. The cops maybe don't even have clue that both me and Axel's disappearing had a connected. I mean, we had never met before, so there was no connection there. We hadn't maybe even been in the same party. And my mom? My mom probably don't even know that I'm gone. She would go away for a couple of days after I left and I know that those 'couple of days' could easily be changed to a week or two, that have happened before.

Axel looked at me and smiled that bright smile he use to have. "You know, Roxas? You are right. Someone will come."

I tried to smile as brightly but my lips only curled into a small, sad smile.

Even if I didn't really believe him, it felt good that Axel was on his good mood.

"Let's take care of that question, shall we?" Axel said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

Yeah, the question. That is a great mind breaker from the other thoughs, that we might never could be found or die here, without anyone finds us.

"Okay, so the note said that the answer is lying in our past… so, what could that be?" Axel mumbled and put his index finger under his chin, like he use to do when he his thinking deep.

"Perhaps we have met this Ludus Dominus before?" I stated.

"Could be…" Axel said, silently. "But Ludus Dominus can't be his real name. But how do we find out who this person, Ludus Dominus, really is?" Axel questioned, frowning. "And what does he want from us?"

"I don't know, Axel." I sighed, pulling my knees tighter to my chest.

It was quiet for a while before Axel began to speak again.

"Maybe it is not our past." Axel pointed out.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe…" Axel started, deep in thought. "Maybe it's the past of our families."

… Our families?

"…" I was silent.

"Yeah, I mean. Our past is in our families too, right? Their history could also be ours." Axel pointed out.

"You have a point." I admitted and nodded. "… But why does our family history have anything to do why we are here?"

Axel frowned and thought. "Who knows. Maybe our parents know the real Ludus Dominus guy." Axel said lightly.

I thought deeply. Axel could be right. That could make all of this make sense.

"But… Why us? I mean this Ludus Dominus must have a grudge against them, or something… All of them I mean. There must be a purpose why just us." I almost shouted.

Axel widened his eyes in what it looked like, sorrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it very quickly and only pulled me closer to his chest.

"I don't know, Roxas." He said and I could hear a bit of sadness and clueless in his voice. "Maybe there is a link between our families. Something that shows us why he took just us." He sighed.

A link between our families?

Axel shone up. "Hey, how about that we tell each other about our families?

I looked up at Axel, frowning.

Tell him about my family?

I never talked about my family.

Never…

Not even with Hayner…

And he was my best friend!

"How about that I start." Axel said, smiling.

I only nodded.

"Well, how do I start?" He questioned himself and put his finger on his chin. "My dad's name is Lance. . My mom's name was Aerith, she died when I was ten."

I could see the sadness in Axel's face as he told me that.

Axel continued. "My full name is Axel Lea Beard. So my real last name is Bradford and I was first named after my grandfather, but my mom changed it all when she discovered my dad in bed with another woman, when I was eight. But we never moved, they stayed married until she died. My dad is chief over a big company in the city… so, we have pretty a lot of cash and we live in a house on the east side of the town." Axel told me while I listened eagerly.

"My dad remarried once when I was twelve, but they got divorced after only ten months. Apparently she bought too much clothes with his credit card… or he just simply found another person more interesting to bang." Axel growled.

"I got caught by the police once when I was fifteen and-"

"What did you get caught for?" I interrupted.

Axel grinned playfully at me. "I bought alcohol bottles from an older man, and then I sold it to younger people, for the double price that I bought them for."

I opened my eyes in astonishment.

Wow, Axel had really lived a hardcore life.

"The cops let me go since I was underage but my dad got furious and took away almost all my stuff" Axel laughed slightly. "You know, the fun thing is that I got discovered once for doing it, but it was probably my fifth time I did it. Haha…"

I smiled. It was reviled for me that Axel still had his sense of humour.

"Haha… And after that I just continued to do that and nobody ever found out." Axel chuckled. "I don't have any sisters or brothers, but I do see Reno as a brother to me. Probably since we have grown up together. I can't say that I have a perfect relationship with my dad, not anymore that is. But even that he is a big idiot, he has always helped me out of trouble and bought me everything I want. So I guess I can't complain." Axel finished with a sight.

I looked down at my chest. I could feel my eyes get watery and I didn't want Axel to see.

How could I would be so… emotional about this?

I got the feeling that Axel was looking at me and quickly blinked away the water from my eyes. I looked up to see that he was looking at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked and rubbed my back.

"Yeah… I just got something in my eye." I lied, rubbing my eyes.

Axel continued to caress my back, slowly. "How about that you tell me about your family?" Axel suggested, smiling lightly at me.

I really didn't want to. But Axel had told me about his and if I refused, he would be suspicious or maybe angry. He had already shown interest in my dream, which I refused to talk about.

But I never had talked openly about my family before.

Never…

But this could help us to find a connection to each other…

Why we were here…

I gulped. "My name is Roxas… eh." I almost slapped myself on the head, realizing how stupid it sounded to tell him my name, especially since he already knew it. We had talked and lived together for almost a week now.

Axel only silently chuckled at me, smiling a nice smile, looking at me.

"I mean, my full name is Roxas Ventus Kenny." I started nervously.

Why was I so nervous? I was only going to tell Axel a little about my family. Nothing else.

"My mom's name is Namine and she is thirty-five years old. My dad's name is Cloud, but he left when I was three, so I don't remember much about him. They were never married so I guess that makes me a bastard." I slightly chuckled. "I don't have any sisters or brothers… alive…"

Axel looks at me questioningly and open his mouth to ask, but I continue before he can start to speak.

"After I was born my mum got pregnant again really soon. She gave birth to my baby brother, Sora, but he died when he was one year old. I can't really say that I feel sorry for his death… I mean I was barely two when he died, I don't really remember him." I sighed.

Axel gave a compassionate look and held me close. "… I'm sorry." Axel said, trying to comfort me.

But I didn't feel sad…

Or miserable…

It just felt weird to talk about this stuff with another person.

I took a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh. It was better if I just continued. I don't want Axel to feel sorry for me at something I self don't feel sorry for. It would be better if I got it all out as fast I could.

"My mother works as a business woman, so we not poor, but we not exactly rich either. She is not home very often, so that leaves me home alone. My mom never really settle down, so she never got married or anything." I sighed. "I can't really see how this will help us to find out who this Ludus Dominus is." I told Axel and gave him a questionable look.

Axel thought for a second before he said anything. "You said your mom was a business woman, right?"

I nodded.

"What does she with?" Axel wondered, looking at me.

I begin to think. Even that she was my own mother, I had no idea what she really did. I wasn't even sure what she did when she worked. I never asked and she never told me. It was a usual relationship between us. We didn't talk much. She was often on 'business trips', or whatever she was and I can't remember the last time we had dinner just the two of us together, talking.

"Eh… I'm not… really sure." I told him and scratched my head.

Axel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You not really sure what your mom work with?" He asked and once again I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I… never really put that in my memory. But I do know that the place she works for is in downtown."

It was quiet in the room for a while before Axel started to speak again. "If there any chance that she works for the Twilight cooperation industry?"

I frowned.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Axel sighed. "Well, if she does work there, she might work under my dad."

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Wait, your dad work for the Twilight industry?"

Axel nodded.

No wonder Axel said he was rich. The Twilight cooperation Industry was famous. Probably one of the most famous in the whole country. And Axel's dad was chief there? Wonder if his dad is one of the people who own the company.

"Well, it's not like his own the company or the VD, but he does have a lot of power and owns a few parts of the company too." Axel said like he had read my mind.

"Wow… That makes your dad a really important person."

"Yep. That is why it's so important that I don't stick out too much with my trouble." Axel told me with a smirk. "Not, that I care if anyone found out that the big, respected Lance Bradford's son was a trouble maker. Who knows, maybe it is like my therapist say. If I got a little more attention from my dad, I would never get myself into trouble." Axel stated, calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. Axel had a therapist?

"But he always thinks of his reputation more than me." He sighed a loud sigh. Sounding a little sad about that.

Feeling the feeling of not getting time with your own parent.

The feeling of loneliness and desperate of seeking contact and not even knowing it.

I understood him.

I had also felt the same feeling

Who would had thought that Axel's and my life could be so… alike…

That we both felt so lonely…

That we both maybe would never get out of here…

That we might never do the things we want or be with those we like.

That… We might die in here.

I could feel my eyes get watery again and a clump in my chest. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but this time I couldn't stop them from dropping.

* * *

What do you say people, next time a love scene?

I hope you all like the back story of Axel's and Roxas' past.

Love it? Hate it? Think it is okay?

**Ldrmas: **I hope you will like the rest and thank you.

**Revlive the Great: **Thank you. I hope you wil like the next chapter more (more cuteness) :)

**Xonume: **Thank you. I hope you will like the rest of the story?

I been thinking. Should I have more than 15 chapters? Or will it be too long then? Please tell me, if you want this story longer I can make it longer. Please tell me what you all Think. I thank you all for your support. :)

Your, Hell Robin.


	13. Washing! And feelings!

Hello! I'm finally back.

Sorry for the long wait, but I died when I saw over 70th Reviews and had to get to the hospital. Thank you all._ :_)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this... I want too, but I don't. :(

**Warnings: **Bad spelling, swerings, blood, kidnapping, yaoi and more.

For all of you who have been waiting for a love scene... will have to wait for later... again. =(. Sorry, but you wanted it longer so I had to rewrite the story a little. I hope you will like it.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_That we both maybe would never get out of here…_

_That we might never do the things we want or be with those we like._

_That… We might die in here._

_I could feel my eyes get watery again and a clump in my chest. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but this time I couldn't stop them from dropping._

_And now, chapter 13: Washing! And feelings! _

**XXX**

"Roxas! Roxas, are you okay?" Axel asked worried about me.

I hid my face in my hands, silently crying.

Axel placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"Roxas…" He said with a calm, soothing voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I.. I'm alright. I'm fine." I manage to say.

I could feel that Axel was looking at me.

Shit! Why did I have to cry? I'm feeling like a cry baby.

"Wait here, I go and get some water for you." Axel told me and let go of his hold he had around me.

I could hear him get up and walk toward the bathroom and put the sink on.

I tried my best to stop crying. I had stopped developing tears, but I knew that I was red around my eyes, proof that I had been crying. Yeah, sure, Axel has already figured out that I had been crying, but for some reason I didn't want to look up from my hands so he could see.

I heard as Axel turned the sink off and got out of the bathroom.

"Here."

With nothing else to do, I looked up from my hands and saw Axel standing in front the bed, with a warming smile on his face and a plastic cup of water in his hand that he offered me.

With my right hand, I took the offering cup and drank from the cold water that was in it.

Axel smiled as he sat down beside me again. "Better now?"

I nodded as I once again drank from the water.

"… Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. But I think he already knew the answer.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I… just lost it for a while. That's all." I said and with a forced smile on my face.

Axel raised a suspicious eyebrow. He knew that something was wrong more than that I had just lost it. He looked worried at me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him before he could say anything.

Asking him the first thing that came up in my mind. "Where did you get the plastic cup from?" I asked, frowning.

"I found two cups next to all the shampoo and stuff. I guess he left them there for us so we could drink." He told me and leaned against the wall and getting his knees to his chest, but with his knees a bit apart each other. With his shoulder next to my shoulder.

I held the plastic cup with a firm grip, not wanting to spill over.

"It's too bad that he didn't give us any underwear so we could change. I really need to change mine." Axel sighed.

I understood. I felt the same. A week with the same underwears, made them feel uncomfortable in a sort a way and sticky. When I think of it, I really should need to change my clothes too.

"… Me too." I muttered and drank the last of the water in the cup.

"Well, I guess we have to get off these clothes and wash them by hand in the bathtub." Axel said, putting his hands on his knees, firmly.

I almost chocked. "What! You mean we shall get naked to wash our clothes?" I almost shrieked in panic and surprise.

His lips curled up in a mischievously grin. "What's the matter, Roxas? We both men. It's not like we have something we have not seen before." He teased.

I could feel my cheeks turn warm and I knew that I blushed.

Damn! Why did he have to be such a smart ass sometimes?

Well, at least is not asking why I was crying.

"Besides…" Axel said, still grinning and got off the bed. "It will go faster if we do it together. Now come on."

"But what about finding the answer in our past?" I wondered. Hoping that it would take his mind off the wash the clothes thing.

"That can wait to later, now come." Axel said, gripping my arm and with one pull, he pulled me up to my feet, next to the bed.

Shit, he is really strong.

"Don't you want to wash your skin jacket?" I asked and looked at Axel's black skin jacket that still laid at the feet in his bed, just like it had since Axel took it off since the day he woke up here.

Axel shrugged. "Nah, it's still clean. Beside I don't know if it's good to wash a skin jacket by hands."

I didn't say anything as Axel still held my hand, softly, as he dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

Axel let my hand go and went to turn the bathtub water on. I put the plastic cup on the sink, so I could use it later if I needed to. Axel turned his head around, smiling lightly at me.

I gulped as I saw Axel's confident smile. It wasn't like I was one of them who couldn't shower with other people. But somehow it felt weird to be naked, with another person, while you washed your clothes in a bathtub.

Maybe I should tell him that it would be better if we did it separate times? Or would he think that I was bizarre if I said that? Wait, why should I care if he thinks that's odd? I mean we all have rights? Wait, why am I feeling like this. It is like Axel said: We both men after all. But I do feel really embarrassed to do this. To be naked, I mean. Maybe I should tell Axel and- Nope, to late, Axel had already taken off his T-shirt.

I watched as he slid off his shirt and threw it in the bathtub. He had a long, lithe and not too thin body. He had a great six pack, just like the guys on the television who fight or workout. His skin was pale, but from the light of the bathroom lamp made it look like if he had a light tan.

He must be really popular with the girls.

Axel looked at me and his smile faded to a worried look. "What's wrong, Roxy?"

Crap, I fucking started and he noticed.

Um… Nothing." I said and looked away. Trying to avoid seeing Axel right in the eyes. Hoping that he wouldn't comment that I had just stared at his body.

"You're not acting like it's nothing." Axel remarked with a smirk and put both his hands on his hips.

I blushed. I didn't see myself in a mirror or anything, but I knew that I was blushing.

Axel only laughed. "There is no need to be embarrassed." Axel chuckled and continued to undress.

"Yeah, right." I laughed nervously, turning my back against Axel and started slowly to take off my shirt.

Come on Roxas. You can do this! Why is my heart beating so fast? I had showered with others in the gym before. Why do I get so nervous?

"Hey, Roxy! How's it going?"

I pulled off my shirt and now stood there with a naked upper body.

I turned around. Axel was kneeling, having his chest against the bathtub edge, holding his clothes down in the water and he was completely nude.

Nude?!

My eyes widened up in shock and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

Axel was grinning mischievous when he saw my expression. But instead to say something cocky about it, he just grabbed one of the shower soaps and started to clean his clothes.

I gulped.

Why am I acting so nervous about this?

I took about my asthma medicine and placing it in the sink before I quickly I started to take off the rest of my clothes, before Axel noticed that I was staring at him again. I laid down my clothes on the floor, one after the other. First the shirt, then my socks, after that my pants and…

I got nervous when I was going to remove my underpants.

The last thing on my body that prevented me to be completely naked.

I hear the water stop and I saw that Axel had turned it off. "Are you ready?" I heard Axel ask, not turning around to see me, but only continued to clean his clothes.

"Eh, yeah. I'm coming." I told him, still feeling rather fussy about to take off my underpants.

I picked up my clothes as fast as I could, still wearing my underpants and went to the bathtub there I tossed my clothes in the tub and went on my knees, having my chest against the bathtub wall. Sitting exactly like Axel, but a meter from him. I was already feeling a little uncomfortable being in the same room with a naked Axel, I didn't need to sit so close too, right?

As I had sat down I started to take off my underpants. I would be a lot easier if I stood up, but if I sat down like this, Axel wouldn't be able to see my… things, so well.

But thankfully, Axel didn't seem to bother looking at me, he was busy to clean his clothes.

"Here!" He said, smiling and offered me the bath soap.

I took the bottle. "Thanks."

I opened the bottle and poured the clean, white liquid over my clothes, that created bubbles to come up from the water. With my hands, I started to clean my clothes to rub them against each other under the water.

I gazed to look how Axel did and to my surprise he did exactly the same.

It didn't take long before I started to feel a little cold, causing my skin to get goosebumps. I tried my best to get my knees so near my stomach as possible, so Axel wouldn't be able to see the private parts. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I mean it's not like no man have ever seen my penis before.

Even that I was a little curious how Axel looked, I- No, no. I couldn't think that. Why would I be interested to see another mans junk?

… Why Axel's?

Suddenly I felt warm skin press against my right side of my body, making my right side feel less cold.

I looked and saw that Axel was pressing his left side of his body against my right. He still had his hand in the water, but had stopped to clean his clothes. He was looking at me.

"Feeling a little cold?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well… eh… I… eh." I stuttered.

Axel just laughed at my embarrassment.

Did he enjoy doing that?

To make me feel uncomfortable?

Or did he just think it was funny when I did it?

… Or was he just trying to be nice and comforting?

"I think our clothes are clean by now, don't you think?" Axel said and let go of his clothes he had held in his hands, letting them float for them self.

I quickly looked down at the water as I could see that Axel started to get up from his sitting position. As Axel got up, I tried my best to focus on the water.

"We should get them dry now." Axel said with a sigh.

I completely forgot that we needed to get our clothes dry too. We couldn't just dress in them when they were wet. We could get a cold.

But… did that mean that we needed to be naked until the clothes got dry?

I can't be naked that long.

I'm not a nudist!

"Wait here until I get our bed covers." Axel said and leaving the bathroom.

A bit of my concern left my body. I had completely forgot about our covers.

It didn't take long before Axel got back with our coverings. He laid my blue cover over me and let it fall on my back, let it cover my naked body.

Rapidly, I took the cover and wrapped it around me, like a cocoon, not letting anything on my body be seen, except my feet and head.

I looked up and saw that Axel had done the same with his red bed cover, only he held his cover a little more loose and since he was longer the blanket didn't cover over his legs, like it did to me.

Even if it was a little hard with the cover around me, I began to raise to stand up straight.

Axel went to the bathtub, standing beside me. "Let's wring them out of water and then let them dry." Axel said as he picked up his shirt from the water.

"Okay." I said as I begin to do the same as Axel did.

After we hung our clothes on the bathtub edge to get them dry, Axel told me to pull out the plug and let the water run out. I did as I was told and saw the water run down to the drain.

"Finally done." I sighed and could feel my back ache a little from bending over the bathtub a while.

"Yeah." Axel said happily, putting his hand on my shoulder. But I could barely feel it because of the heavy cover I had over my whole body.

"How about we sit on the bed while we wait for our clothes to get dry." Axel suggested and smiled.

"Sure." I said and followed Axel as he began to walk out from the bathroom.

We sat down on my bed, beside each other, both of us wrapped around in our covers trying to hold ourselfs warm.

Axel pressed himself closer to me, exclaiming that he wanted more warmth… and had the need to cuddle a little.

I couldn't argue against that.

Axel laughed a little as he only cuddle closer to me. I couldn't help but only want to press myself closer to him too.

I wasn't feeling that I felt embarrassed to be close to another human. I couldn't even think I want to be so close to another person right now than Axel.

With Axel…

… I feel warm and happy at the same time.

… What is happening to me?

* * *

Sorry for the fluf chapter (for all those who hate that), but I had to rewrite some of the story to make it longer. Next time I promise a more lovable scene. =)

Hate it? Like it? Tell me...!

**Thatrandomperson: **Thank you for your Review and sorry for the long wait.

**Xonume: **Yes, the fic will be longer. Maybe not 37 chapters, but it will be longer. :) I will try to make the fic more personally as I can. I hope you will like it.

**Guest: **Thank you and I hope you didn't scream to loud to wake up any one. :)

**Lizzy: **Thank you. :)

**Akuroku love:** As I had written, the story will be longer and I hope you all will like this story very much. :). Thank you

**Insamurai:** Thank you:)

**Caliyan:** Thank you. I do hope you will like the rest too. :)

**Sunset:** More past in next chapter. :). Thank you for posting Reviews for all the other chapters too. I really appreciates it. :) I hope you will love the rest too.

**Syrekx: **Thank you and sorry for the long wait.

**Wholoveakuroku: **I Think you posted your Review for the wrong chapter, but who knows. I will tell in the future. :)


	14. I like you too

I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait but I have been very ill (still are) and not been able to write. So this time the chapter is really long. I hope you will like it.

P.S. I know the _Dream _can be confusing, but I hope you all will get it. If not. Ask. :)

Thanks for the all Reviews. I'm really happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick! I don't own this!

**Warnings: **Bad Spelling, curses, yaoi, blood, self harm and more.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_Axel laughed a little as he only cuddle closer to me. I couldn't help but only want to press myself closer to him too._

_I wasn't feeling that I felt embarrassed to be close to another human. I couldn't even think I want to be so close to another person right now than Axel._

_With Axel…_

_… I feel warm and happy at the same time._

_… What is happening to me?_

_and now (finally), chapter 14: I like you too._

**XXX**

_-Dream-_

_Loud music…_

_I can't think…_

_I feel tired… _

_I'm trying to walk between the other people to get to Hayner's room. _

_So many people…_

_So loud music…_

_My head hurts and I feel woozy…_

_I can't look up, all I see is feet's and part of the floor. _

_I should lie down. Maybe in Hayner's room where nobody is._

_… But where is Hayner's room? _

_I feel hands on my shoulders, leading me somewhere. But where? _

_Is it Hayner? _

_I'm too dizzy to look up. _

**_"Roxas, are you listening?"_**

**_… Mom? _**

_All I hear is music, laughter and some people talk with each other. _

_No, it can't be Hayner. Hayner is still in the living room, drinking is ass off. _

_… Where am I? _

_I lift my head and look around. _

_Grass, trees and bushes…_

**_I feel someone touch my shoulder and a cold breeze on my naked chest. What is happening? _**

_I'm not in the house anymore! _

**_I feel a hand on my chest and someone screaming at me. _**

_Where am I? _

_I try to say something, but I can't speak. _

**_"Boy, what is your name? Can you hear me?" I hear a strange voice ask and a strong light in my eyes. _**

_I feel hands lay softly on my shoulders, leading me to the woods, away from the garden._

_I feel that I'm not walking on a flat, well-trimmed lawn anymore. _

_I take insecure steps on the hard, dirty unstable ground._

_I feel the hands around my shoulder grab me harder, making sure that I will not fall. _

_Where are we going? _

_… Where am I going? _

**_"Boy? Boy? How many pills have you taken?"_**

_I feel my legs getting tired. Everything is spinning. My head feels heavy. _

_What should I do? _

_I can't think! _

**_"Boy, where are your parents?" _**

_I… I ca… I can't think! _

_Everything is spiralling and I can't walk normally. What should I do? _

_I try to look up, try to see who it is who's leading me. _

**_"Where are your parents?!"_**

_Where is he taking me?_

**_No, parents… No one is there! I'm alone!_**

_Help!_

**_"The boy is not answering! We must take him to the hospital, now!_**

_He's wearing a hood. I can't see who it is. _

_Is it a friend? Is it the cops? Is it the ambulance staff? _

**_"Who is it and what have happened?" A man in a white coat asks with a stern voice. _**

**_"It's a boy. He has taken an overdose of painkillers."_**

_I feel a harder ground. _

_It's asphalt. _

**_"When? How many hours ago? What's his name?" The white coat man asks._**

_My heart is racing. _

_Am I about to have an attack? _

**_"We don't know. He won't respond to us" _**

_I hear something. _

_He is telling me something! I can't hear!_

**_Where is my mom? Where am I? _**

_Everything is like a big clump of colours. I can't see straight. _

**_"Help!"_**

_"Help!" _

_I feel something soft touch my cheek. Like a blanket or a towel. _

**_"Where are his parents?" The man in the white coat asks. _**

**_"We don't know…" _**

_"Help… please…" I hear myself say, not higher than a whisper. _

_"Shh… It's okay." Someone says. _

**_"Shh… It's okay." Someone says. _**

_… What?_

**_… What? _**

_"It's alright__**… Roxas." **_

_What is happening?! _

_"Roxas, sleep now."_

**_"Roxas, wake up"_**

_What?!_

**_Roxas, wake up! _**

_-End of dream- _

**XXX**

"Roxas, wake up, you sleepy head." I hear a familiar voice say.

Eh, what… What is happening? I'm feeling that I'm sitting up and that something warm his covering my body, but it's not my clothes.

I shake my head and tries to open my eyes.

"Roxas, are you awake?" I hear the same voice say.

… Axel!

I feel how someone lightly pushes me to get my attention.

I fully open my eyes and I look up too se Axel in front of me, dressed in only his pants having his chest fully naked and his hair wet, dripping down on his naked chest. He looks down at me with a worried look.

"… Axel…" I said in a groggy voice, not able to have the strength to say anything more.

He smiles brightly as he sees me open my eyes fully and is talking to him.

"Why… Why did you wake me up?" I questioned him, hoping that I don't sound irritated or anything.

"Our clothes are dry." He says, still smiling at me.

That's right, we washed our clothes and we left them to dry… I must have fallen asleep!

I'm sitting on the bed, completely nestled in my cover, holding it tight so it won't lose or come off.

I see in that Axel's cover have been sloppy thrown onto his bed.

I feel tired and my head feels heavy.

Did I feel asleep?

Axel smiles as he goes in the bathroom and comes out merely a second later with my clothes in his hands. He gives me all my clothes that have been hanging to dry.

"Here!" He says as he offers me my clothes.

With no hesitation, I grab the clothes and place them beside me on the bed. "Thank you."

"No problem, Roxy." He says and goes back in the bathroom. Probably, to get his shirt back on.

Quickly, I get rid of the cover and rise up to get on my underwear on and then my pants. The underwear is still a little cold and the pants are still a little wet, but that won't bother me. I take them on anyway.

The exact time when I finished putting my pants on, Axel comes out of the bathroom, with his shirt on.

I sigh. Happy that I made to put my pants on before he came out and saw me here in my underwear.

"How are you feeling?" Axel asked and sits down on my bed, looking at me a little worried.

I gaze quickly at him before I grab my shirt that lay on the bed. "Oh, eh… okay, I guess." I say and try to focus to get my shirt on.

Axel raises his eyebrow in disbelief, but not saying anything.

I gaze at him, nervously. Did he notice that I had a bad dream again? I can barely remember what I dreamed about. It all was so messy. Like, it didn't make any sense.

With not saying anything else, I put on my shirt and then sat down on my bed next to Axel to put my socks on. I wasn't looking at Axel, but somehow I could feel that he was still looking at me with that look.

"How long… How long have I been asleep?" I asked, while I tried to put my socks on.

"Oh, only for a couple of hours. I think." Axel said in a calm voice. "It's hard to have your track on the time in here."

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed as I put the last sock on. It is really irritating that you couldn't have any knowledge where the time is.

We were both silent for a while, until Axel opened his mouth to say something.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" He asks and looks at me with serious eyes.

I swallow nervously and look at him.

"… What do you mean?" Trying to like sound that I don't have any idea what he is talking about.

Axel sighs and leans back to the wall. "You looked so disturbed and worried when you were sleeping. Just like you did the time you had a nightmare." Axel said and raised an eyebrow.

I gulped. Had I dreamed that dream again? Had I tried to talk like last time in my sleep? No, this dream was something else; in this dream I had been at a party and… Damn, even how hard I tried to remember my dream I only seemed to forget more.

"Well, did you have that nightmare again?" Axel asks again, not seeming to care that I don't really want to talk about it. He looks at me with serious eyes, the look that says that he wants to know.

"I don't know" I say, quiet.

Axel sighs deeply. "Look, Roxas, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine…" Axel says and sounds a little hurt, looking away.

I look down at my lap. I feel like a complete jerk. Axel must believe that I don't trust him.

"It feels like you don't trust me." Axel sighs.

And there it is…

"… Axel." I began, but Axel interrupted me and continued to talk.

"Is it that you don't trust me, Roxas?" Axel asked and looked directly in my eyes. "We both stuck in the same boat, all we can do is at least trust each other." Axel said, looking hurt.

"…" I was completely stunned.

"You can at least tell me if there is something I could do." Axel continued with the same wounded tone. "I'm feeling like I'm doing nothing here."

I don't know what to say. I felt emptiness in my stomach. Feeling like I had betrayed Axel somehow.

I didn't respond to what Axel had said. I didn't know what to say or what to do. We were both quiet for a couple of moments before I felt my stomach upset rise and I couldn't stand to be in this silence.

"… Maybe I should take a shower…" I said quietly, not looking at Axel.

Axel looked at the wall, still looking like I had betrayed him or something. "Maybe…" Axel mutters in reply.

I let out a silent sigh as I rose up from the bed and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind me. To take a bath hadn't been such a bad idea. When was the last time I took one? Four… Five days ago?

I started to undress all my clothes again and turned on the water and put the plug in to keep it from to drain out.

I turned off the water when it was enough of water in it. It took off the last piece of clothes on me and got in.

Somehow, this time it didn't feel so creepy to bath naked. I didn't even have my back against the camera. Perhaps because the Master isn't looking right now. But who says that he really is gone? This could be one of his games! Maybe he is watching us right now! I glanced at the camera. But, why say the he would be gone? He could easily go on with his games here or not. I could hear a small voice in my head to drop all this nonsense that the Master was still watching us. It was safer and better to believe that he was really gone.

Trying to get away from those thoughts, I reached for the soap and started to clean myself.

It felt really good to get a bath again. It had been a long time. Shit, I must have smelled awful. Wonder how Axel could stand it?

Axel…

He is probably still mad that I didn't want to talk about my dream… or my family.

But, I'm still not sure that I dreamed that dream. Beside everything that was about that dream seemed to be forgotten. Not even how hard I tried I could only seem to forget more.

It's not that I don't trust Axel but I don't feel like to tell him about my dreams. But then Axel is the first person I ever open up myself too. I never relived so much to anyone as I had with Axel… not even my best friend Hayner.

But why did I relive so much to Axel?

We have barely know each other a week. Why did I feel so safe to tell Axel those things I had told him? The things about my mom and dad… and Sora.

And the things he had told me… It seemed like he wasn't the person who talked to anyone else about that stuff. Did he open himself to me because he trusted me? And now he felt like I didn't trust him.

I felt strange warmth in my stomach and chest and a little nervous feeling as well.

No one else had ever cared about my feeling so strong before.

Axel always seemed to care about how I felt and was worried about me when I had that dream. He always comforted me when I was sad and cried, too.

He got upset because I didn't open myself enough to him.

Why did he get that?

Because… He wanted to help…

Does Axel care about me…?

I was completely stunned and I couldn't think…

The question was still imprinted in my head…

Did Axel care about me?

**XXX**

I put my inhaler in my left pocket, before I went out of the bathroom. It would be better if I had the inhaler there so I could easily get it if I got an attack.

My hair was still wet and dripping a little when I got out of the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was that Axel wasn't sitting on my bed as he usually did.

He was sitting on his own, with the legs stretched out and his back against the wall. His black skin jacket was still lying beneath his feet and his cover was crumple as mine. He had his face turned to the wall, looking at the empty wall. He didn't even look at me as I got out of the bathroom.

He is probably still mad.

Without saying anything, I sat down on my bed, still looking at Axel who refused to turn his head from his gaze at the empty wall.

I shouldn't stare at him like that. He would probably only get irritated and even more mad, but I couldn't stop looking at him.

The question was still spinning in my head.

Think, what should I do? Ask him? Tell him that I'm sorry that I didn't tell Axel in the beginning about my dream when he first asked me?

But even if Axel cared about me, why should I care?

It's not like I care and like him?

… Or did I?

Why had I felt so ashamed to be naked with him? Why did it feel so easy to talk with him? It felt like he understood. Why had I fainted when he kissed me? Why had I blushed when he asked me about it? Why didn't I get bothered when he mentions that pet name he had given me? Why did I feel like a little school girl when he was around? Why did I care what he thinks and feels? Why?

Maybe I do like him.

I like to talk with him, to spend time with him. God, I have even told him more stuff than I had told to anyone else.

If I was somewhere else right now. I mean far away from this room and somewhere else. It would be he I would want to spend my time with.

…

No, I can't feel like this. Axel is a guy! I'm a guy! We're both men!

Not that it is unnatural for two men to be with each other , but Axel… Axel is probably already dating someone.

I mean, look at him.

He his tall and have an awesome body. His hair is cool and he is really nice and caring person. Not mention his really wonderful tattoos and-

God, now I'm thinking like a girl!

Stop think like this. Axel is a guy and so am I. He's probably not feeling nothing for me and probably have a ton of girls already after him. Beside I don't like him like that. End of story!

… But I should still tell him that I'm sorry. It's not like I think I have done anything wrong, but Axel only wanted to help and I pushed him out when he tried. So, in a way, it is my fault.

Axel is still looking away from me, still looking at that empty wall.

I nervously open my mouth, but closes it again when I realize that I don't know what to start with.

Should I just tell him 'I'm sorry' out, or should I say something else first.

"Hey… Axel." I say, hoping that Axel will say something back.

It takes a while before he replies. "Yeah...?" He said, sounding sulky.

So, he is still angry?

"Look, Axel. I'm sorry that you feel this way, but…" I stopped and looked away from Axel.

Why was it so hard to tell him?

"But what?" Axel said, turning his face around, watching me straight in the eyes. His eyes were sparkling green and they narrowed into my blue ones. He didn't look furious. It wasn't a bit anything kind anger in his face, only… disappointment. Like I had broken a promise that I had made for him.

I swallowed nervously. Even that I am relieved that Axel doesn't seem angry, this situation still made me nervous.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Axel." I said and saw a relief leave Axel's face. He seemed much calmer now. "… It's just that…"

"Just what?" Axel asked and raised an eyebrow, still not taking his eyes off me.

"…" I couldn't form any words. The look Axel gave me made me speechless. I glanced at my toes, wanting to disappear. I could hear Axel sigh heavily.

"Roxas, I didn't mean to snap at you before… I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I said, still looking at my feet.

"But I'm feeling like an idiot when I see that you are sad and suffering from some memory when I can not help you." Axel said with a soft and serious tone. I was still glancing at my toes, not wanting Axel to see that what he had said really touched me.

"I really want to help you, Roxas. But for some reason you don't seem to want my help." Axel told me and I gaze a little of my eye that Axel, now standing up from his sitting position, was still looking at me.

"No, it's not like that, Axel." I said and shook my head.

"Then what is it?" Axel questioned.

"It's nothing." I said out loud, irritated.

I don't know why I am getting irritated to talk about this. But for some reason, I really wanted Axel to stop question me about things that all went to the same thing.

"Then what?" Axel asked, calmly. Not seem to get bothered by my irritation.

"Because, I don't want to talk about it, okay!" I said, angrily, looking at Axel and got up from the bed. Only standing a few centimetres from Axel, who is already standing.

"About what? Your dream?" Axel asked kindly, raising an eyebrow. "Roxas, tell me what to do and maybe I can help you." Axel said, reaching his hands for me, but I backed away. Almost so that I fell back on the bed.

I could feel the tears develop in my eyes. Why was he so resisted to help me? No one else never had.

I only shook my head as Axel once again tried to grab me and take me into an embrace. "I don't tell you Axel, because there isn't anything you can do."

"Then why don't you tell me? Maybe I can find a way to help you!" Axel said, raising his voice a little.

"No, there isn't." I almost shouted angrily at him.

Axel sighed and placed his hands on his hips "Why do you always trying to hide it from me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Why do you resist to know?" I said out angrily. Not knowing what I'm really am going on this.

"Because I want to help you!" Axel said out loud.

"Why?" I shouted angrily.

"Because I like you!" Axel shouted.

"…"

"…"

There were quiet for a moment.

I stared at Axel, who stared at me, both of us completely shocked

Axel's eyes widened in some sort of fear and shock. Both of us seemed to want to look away, but didn't have the strength to do it.

… Axel likes me?

The silence seemed to kill us both. Every second felt like hours. Axel had his mouth wide open, not seemed to relies it so he could close it. It seemed to me that he tried to look away, but couldn't.

There were completely quiet in the room…

… Until I said something silently, without thinking. "… I like you too."

Axel blinked in surprise and astonishment.

What had I just said?!

I could feel my heartbeat go up and panic increased. What had I just said!

What should I say now? I didn't mean to say it. No, wait! I did mean it! But I didn't mean to say it out loud! Oh, shit! What should I do? What-

I stopped to think as I feel Axel cup my face with his hand and pressed his lips onto mine. His lips were soft and warm and his kiss was gentle. He drops his hand from my chin as his arms surround my waist and gently pulls me closer to him. I didn't move, I was still in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do, a voice told me to push away, but another voice told me that I wanted this.

It took time before I realised that Axel was kissing me and I hadn't fainted.

Axel slowly, almost forced himself to part away from my lips and stared at me with a warm, happy smile. Having his face only inches away from mine.

His hands were still around my waist, but for some reason I didn't mind.

"I like you, Roxy." Axel whispers. "I like you really much."

I don't know what to say. The thing he had just said touched me so much. No one had ever said that to me. Not with this kind of feelings. The only 'I like you' I had ever gotten was from Hayner when he was drunk and I told him that I could help him with his math homework.

Axel does like me…

And I like him.

Without thinking what I was doing, I made my arms encircle around his neck, draw him closer as I stretched on my tiptoes, closing my eyes and once again pressed our lips tight together.

Suddenly, Axel's lips started to move as he tried to open my mouth with his tongue. I slowly parted my lips and let Axel get access in my mouth. I felt how his tongue was licking every part of my mouth and easily dominate my tongue, which was easy because I didn't try to overpower his.

I never kissed someone like this. The only one I ever kissed was a girl from my class when I was nine.

I felt how Axel's hands started to mildly caress my back and then explore the rest of my body. I closed my eyes as Axel's hands started to wander up to get under my shirt, starting to explore my body.

My eyes go wide open and in a panic I relies my arms around Axel's neck and try to push him away. Axel parted our lips, pulling away from our kiss and looked at me with declaring, serious eyes.

"I love you, Roxy. I want you now. Do you want me?"

I blush as I look at him completely stunned. Axel loved me? Is that what he meant when he said he liked me, that he loved me? Should I say that I love him back? Do I love him too? His arms still held me tight to his body. Axel looked me in the eye. I blinked, not knowing what to respond to what he had just said.

But what does that matter right now. The biggest question was if I wanted him to.

Do I want Axel?

…

Yes, I do want him.

"… I want you to." I said, blushing deeply.

Axel's lips curl into a bright smile as he bends down and captured my lips and once again kiss me passionately.

I blushed and a hundred of thoughts were running through my head. How exactly did two guys. In school you learn sex between girl and boys, but the truth. I'm not really sure how two guys do it. I mean, I know they do it in the butt and touch each other, but won't it hurt? To put another penis in your but, I mean. And what should I do? How should I touch Axel?

I was interrupted by my thoughts as I heard a moan from our kiss. I first thought it was Axel, but as another moan come out, I realised it was me all along. Axel parted from our kiss again, looking at me with a mischievously grin.

"Do you like it?"

I glanced down at my feet, blushing.

"Don't feel embarrassed." Axel chuckled.

"What… What should I do?" I asked nervously.

Axel just smiled and put his hands on my shoulders and slowly made me take a step back and sit down on my bed. Axel yanked off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

I could see all of Axel's firm and brawny upper body. I gulped nervously. Maybe, because I always felt nervous when it came to Axel and nudity. Or maybe because this made me a little hot.

Axel smiled as he laid a hand on my chest and gently pushed me down on the bed and laid on top of me.

I could feel my heart race as Axel began to undress me of my shirt. Without saying anything, I raise my arms to my head so it would be easier for Axel. Axel smiled down at me and quickly got off the shirt from my body and tossed it on the floor too.

I felt even more and more nervous, as Axel and I were both had naked torsos. I tensed as he begins to touch my chest, making me feel a tickle feeling. Axel must have noticed this because he cupped my face and made me look into his green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, worried.

I could only manage a small nod, I don't want him to know how nervous I am about this. I'm not even sure if I want this. But, if I didn't want this, why did I say yes? Why did I kiss him back?

Axel smirked as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, Roxy. I promise that you will enjoy this."

I managed a small smile as Axel started to kiss my shoulders and slowly kissed up to my neck, there he began to suck and gently nibbling on it. The feeling of Axel's doing made me let a moan. I blushed again as I noticed that I had just moaned again from what Axel did to me. His hands started to explore my body and touch and caress my exposed skin. I moaned more and Axel seemed satisfied with that on continued to kiss and caress my body. After a while I started to relax. Axel kisses thrilled over all of my neck and he didn't stop, I felt his hands slowly went down to my pants and started unzipping them and I tensed.

Axel noticed this, stopped his hand and his kissings, looking up at me. "Are you alright, Roxy?" He asked calmly.

I liked my lips. "Yeah, just… Just take it slow." I said, shyly.

Axel grinned. "It's your first time, isn't it?" Axel questioned, almost chuckled out the question.

I blushed, turning my head away.

"Hey." Axel said and cupped my chin and turned my head to look at him. "It's okay. You have nothing to feel uncomfortable about. Besides, I will be your first, actually makes me actually happy."

I looked at him in revelation and surprise. "Re- Really?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Just tell me if I'm going to fast., Okay?"

I smiled as I nodded.

Axel's smirk only widened as he saw me nod and give him permission to continue. He went down and started to kiss my neck again as his hand undid my pants and I could feel his hand, through my underpants, on my half hard erection. When did I get that? Axel only smiled as he glanced at me. He seemed pleased that I'm already being hard.

I could only gasp as his tongue went to my chest and he started to lick one of my nipples. His hand started to pull down my pants down. It was starting to get cold, but Axel's body warmed most of my body. Axel continued his liking as he pulled the rest of my pants down and threw them on the floor. My medicine was still in the pocket and I hoped that it didn't break, but right now I didn't care about that.

Axel stopped his licking and kissing and whispered in my ear. "Raise your hips so I can take it off."

I knew that he meant my underpants.

Still lying down, I did as I was told and Axel quickly pulled me off my underpants. I felt embarrassed to be fully naked and tried to cover my half hard erection with my hands. Axel stood up, making me shiver from the loss of the warmness his body had given me. He was still smiling as he took off my socks and then fully undressed himself too. I inhaled big as I saw Axel's erection. He was much bigger than me, but that I almost knew already. The thing was that he was bigger than I had thought and his erection was fully hard. Axel noticed that I was eyeing is erection and grinned.

"Do you like?" He asked mischievously.

I blushed and looked away. Still held my hands over my own erection. I could feel the warmth from Axel's body as he laid himself on top off me again. He kissed me tenderly on the mouth.

"Don't hide yourself." He said with a teasing voice and unmoved my hands that covered my erection. Without that I could react, Axel grabbed my erection and started to stroke it. I hissed at the feeling of Axel's hand, I grabbed the covers and threw my head back as I let out a loud moan.

"Aa-aah!" I moaned as I couldn't help to twist around a little in the bed. The pleasure was too much. It was hard for me to be still as Axel was stroking my member.

"You like it?" Axel asked, smiling and continued to stroke my member faster.

"Nnh, yes… Yes." I panted, feeling how my member got harder from Axel's touch.

Axel leaned down, still stroking my member and kissed me passionately on the lips.

The kiss lasted minutes and I moaned loud as Axel, during the whole time, stroke my member. Axel's tongue seemed to be everywhere in my mouth, trying to explore everything in my mouth as he played with my tongue. I tried my best to play with his tongue as well, but failed of the lack of experience.

After a while I felt how my member started to reach to its climax. I tried to break our kiss, to warn Axel that I was about to come, but since my head was on the pillow I couldn't back away or turn away from his delightful lips. My fingers clenched the sheets and I shifted as I could feel myself climax with a loud groan in Axel's mouth.

Axel parted our lips and looked at me, panting hard. "So you finally came." He chuckled, panting and caressed my chest. I felt my cum, dropping from Axel's stomach down to mine.

I panted hard as Axel and breathed heavily. "Ye-Yeah… Sorry…" I panted and my chest went up and down in a rapid speed.

Axel smiled and kissed my neck. "Don't worry. You were sexy as hell when you came like that." Axel whispered.

I blushed at this, but didn't say anything.

"So, did you like it?" He whispered and kissed my neck again, tenderly.

"Yeah… Really much." I told him and nodded.

He smirked at me. "Then you are going to love this." He said and saw him put three of his fingers inside of his mouth and started to suck at them.

I frowned. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

Axel took out his fingers from his mouth. "Well, since we don't have any lube, I need to moister my fingers so I can easily prepare you." Axel answered calmly.

Prepare?

"… Prepare?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you didn't think I would just put my penis inside of you without preparing you?" Axel snickered. Then he lifted his head up. "Oh, right!" Axel said out loud, struck himself in the head with his hand, before crawling off the bed. I could see my cum over Axel's stomach that made me blush, but Axel didn't seem to care about that.

"Wait here!" Axel told me and I obeyed as he disappeared into the bathroom an came out with a soap.

I looked at him completely dumbfounded.

Axel laughed as he sat down on the bed, between my legs, with the soap bottle in his hand.

"This will make it much easier and you will feel less pain." Axel informed and poured some of the soap on his fingers.

I still didn't completely understand until I could feel Axel's one hand spread my legs more and with the other, his fingers, with the cold liquid, on my entrance.

"Aa-aah!" I cried out and threw my head back to the feeling that Axel was massaging my entrance. It was feeling kind of ticklish and weird.

Axel just smiled as I continued to moan a little and then suddenly I felt how Axel pushed one of his fingers in. I tensed of the feeling. It didn't hurt, but it felt kind of weird.

"Relax." Axel told me, holding my leg and still pushing his finger in and out from my entrance.

I breathed in a deep breath and breathed out. Trying to relax as Axel had told me. Axel continued his finger 'massage' in my ass and after a while it didn't feel so strange anymore.

After a while I felt Axel push another finger inside of me and the feeling less good. And now he didn't only move his fingers in and out, but also twisting them around. Like he was stretching my hole.

Oh, that's what he meant by prepare!

I whimpered slightly as I could feel another finger thrust inside of me. I closed my eyes and tried to think away of the small pain of Axel's fingers.

Should I tell Axel? Or will it feel better soon?

After a while of Axel's fingers thrusting inside of me, I finally started to get use of them. It even started to feel kind of good.

Axel sighed as he removed his fingers. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a satisfied smile on his face as he poured some more soap in his hand and then threw the bottle on the floor. I gazed at Axel. He seemed to relax. So calm. I couldn't see exactly what Axel was doing, but it seemed like he was touching himself with the hand he had poured the soap in.

Axel noticed that I was looking at him and smiled a great smile at me. I shyly smiled back, feeling how my heart started to beat faster again.

This is it. I am going to have sex. With Axel… who I meet in a room after being kidnapped my a stranger, who threatens to kill us and…

Axel crawled up to me and once again captured my lips in a deep kiss, letting me forget everything that I was thinking of. Then I felt something that made me almost panic. Something hot and hard was prodding my entrance. My eyes wide and I could feel how his erection got slowly pushed inside of me. I couldn't help to scream in pain in Axel's mouth and my hands grabbing his shoulder and lightly tried to push him away.

Axel broke from the kiss and he gently slid his arm around my back and brought me closer to his chest. "It's okay, Roxy. Just relax." Axel whispered.

He wasn't fully in, but I could feel at least the top of his dick inside of me and it hurts like hell. I bit my lip, trying to bite back my whimpers of pain. Should it really hurt like this? I mean it probably could be worse but I didn't think it would hurt like this!

Axel started to caress my back and side as he hushed me. "Shh." Axel whispered and leaned down to my ear, starting to lick and nipple it, like he had before. "… I'll be gentle… I promise." Axel said calmly and continued to lick my ear and then slowly went down to suck on my neck.

I felt how Axel continued to push inside of me. The pain was still there and I felt how my heart beats fast in anxiety, but for some reason I don't want Axel to stop. Something inside of me telling me that I actually want this, even if it does hurt.

Axel slowly pushed inside of me and did not stop until I felt that he was fully inside.

Axel stopped to nipple my ear and neck and looked at me in concern. "Are you okay now?"

I swallowed hard. It still hurts and it would feel great if he got out of me. But… I don't want that. Instead I surrounded my arms around Axel's neck and pulled him down, letting his chest touch me. Axel seemed surprised by the act, but didn't say anything.

"I'm… I'm okay." I said out weakly.

Axel tried to rise up, but my arms stopped him. "Are you sure?" Axel asked in disbelief.

There were still painful, but for some reason it had slowly worn off. Maybe my body was getting used to it.

"… Yes." I murmured.

Axel must have heard me because the next thing he did was to move out a bit and then push himself inside again. "Ah, Roxas." Axel moaned.

I can't lie. I do hurt like hell and I seriously want him to stop, but for some reason I could not tell him that. Maybe I don't want to disappoint him.

Axel started again to move out a bit and then push inside. It's become like a pattern and soon Axel was doing it over and over again, each thrust deeper and a bit faster.

I moaned out loud. After a while it didn't feel so bad and I could feel Axel's erection inside of me.

"Nnng… Ah, Axel!" I cried out, feeling how Axel was moving out and in.

"Ah, Roxas…" Axel gasped, still holding an arm under my back and with the other he started to stroke my member.

I moaned of the feeling as Axel's hand once again started to stroke my erection. "Ahh, Ax-FUCK!" I shouted in pleasure as I felt something good getting pushed inside of me.

Axel stopped, smiling as he looked at me. "That, baby, was your prostate." Axel chuckled and started to move and hit my prostate again.

I gasped of the feeling as all of the pain seemed to disappear and I clutched at Axel's shoulders.

His pace started to pick up into a fast pace as he hit my prostate again and again. I moaned. It feels so goddamn good. His hand stroking my member, his body rubbing against mine. I clutched his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as I was searching for more body contact.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…." Axel repeated over an over as if he couldn't say anything else.

I felt how Axel started to faster his pace, hitting my prostate faster and harder. God, it feels good. "Axel…" I moaned.

Axel's lips went down to mine and rapidly, forcefully started to kiss me.

Panting, sweating and moving against each other as we moaned out loud in each others mouths.

Oh, God. I'm need too…

"Ah, Axel! I… Ah… I need…" I moaned in pleasure as I could feel myself close to climax.

Axel quickened his pace, still thrusting deep and hitting that spot as he stroke my member.

We both moaned out loud as our body was rubbing agents each other.

Not much later, I just... It was like… like something exploded. In my mind. I reached my climax and I came in Axel's hand as not much later I could feel something hot come inside of me. Axel moaned out loud my name as he stopped to move inside of me and I could feel his erection getting smaller. Axel collapsed on me and my arms held him tight. Not wanting to let go.

"Fuck…" I panted.

Axel lifted his head and looked at me, with a bright smile on his face. I felt how he slowly slid out of me and then rolled over to my side, took me into his warm arms. "You were fucking great, Roxy." He told me, kissing my cheek.

Feeling warm and sweaty from our act, I now felt I really needed to take a bath… again. But Axel's protecting arms around me, just wanted me to stay like this forever.

Flushing, I smiled, feeling a little sore in the ass, as I with one hand hugged Axel back, burying my head in his chest. "Axel… I like you."

Axel grinned. "I know, Roxy. I like you too." He said and I could feel his arms drawing me closer to his body.

* * *

This is the first time I write sex scene with pov and I suck at that. I'm sorry. But I have been very ill and havn't been able to write for very long or good so I can Always blame on that. However, I do hope the sex scene was alright. I tried my best.

** kitty: **Thanks. I do hope you will like the rest too.

**Xonume: **I hope you like this one too. :)

**MissAudacius13:** thank you.

**amber.a.m: **thank you. :)

**syrekx:** Sorry for the wait. Didn't try t kill you. :). I hope you liked this.

**twilighttimefan: **ok. thanks for the Review. I hope you will like this chapter too.

**guest: **who ever you are. Thank you. =)

Like the story? Hate it? Will it continue? We can all just hope. :)


	15. What to do?

After a long time being sick... I'm still sick. :( I feel better than Before, but still feeling ill. And Believe me, it's serius. I haven't eaten one chocolate bar in two month! -Rubbing mu head- I Think my body will stop working if it goes without chocolate anylonger.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I never thought it would take this long to post another chapter. But since I have been sick and all most of my powers went to get better, go out and see the doctor, buy food, make dinner, see the doctor some more and of course study for the three tests I had to do before summerbreak. So that the whole explination for the long wait. Once again **I am sorry for the long wait! **

I do hope you will like these chapter. I don' like it very much, but it have been to lon since I updated and I can sense you guys can't wait for me to rewrite it. So... Here it goes.

But no more interuptions, for now, let the story begin... After these warnings and all. :)

**Disclaimer:** You Heard it once and you can hear it again, I don't own Kingdom hearts.

**Warnings: **Bad Spelling, yaoi, blood once in a while, feelings and other stuff.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_Flushing, I smiled, feeling a little sore in the ass, as I with one hand hugged Axel back, burying my head in his chest. "Axel… I like you."_

_Axel grinned. "I know, Roxy. I like you too." He said and I could feel his arms drawing me closer to his body._

_And now, Chapter 15: What to do?_

**XXX**

I yawned before I opened my eyes, discovering that I was wrapped in Axel's arms and closely snuggled to his naked chest. We were both stared naked and the only thing that covered us up, was the sheets that laid on top of us. Axel held me in a firm grip, pushing me slightly to his warm chest even more, as his head lay on top of mine. The warmth from Axel's body wasn't the only thing I could feel. There was something else too, something sticky that I could feel, was stuck to the sheets.

Slowly, I started to move off Axel's grasp and tried to sit up on the bed, but I was stopped by a pain in the lower part of my back and went down to my lay down position again. Axel must have woken up by my movement, because as I lay down on the bed again I could hear Axel ask.

"Are you okay?"

I turned my head and saw Axel give me a worried look as he still had his head on the pillow.

I only smiled, not wanting to worry him. "Yeah, it just hurt a little in my back." I said and made a new attempt to sit up. The pain only increased as I sat up in the bed and the sheets pooled in my laps, giving a nice view of my private parts. I blushed and quickly pulled the sheets to my stomach.

Axel chuckled as he also sat up in the bed and swung his arm along my back and gripped my shoulder pressing me further into the side of Axel's chest. The sheets pooled down to Axel's hips and made it possible to see Axel's parts, but Axel didn't seem to care. "There is no need to cover yourself, Roxy." He said as a broad smile graced his features. "It's not like I haven't seen your whole body."

I blushed even more as Axel said that. We had had sex last night… Or day… or morning. It's hard to have your track on the time in this room who's missing a clock.

I rubbed my back with my hand, as I groaned from the pain in the lower part. Axel gently pushed away mine and started to massage my back, rubbing and doing circles that made my skin to goose bumps.

"I'm sorry that it hurts." Axel said under his breath and continued to massage my back, gently. "It will only hurt for a day or two, and then the pain will disappear."

"Oh… Okay." I said, nodding.

I gazed at the floor seeing our clothes down there. Remember how Axel had only heaved our clothes off on the floor as we had made… love?

None of us said anything more as Axel continued his massage. After a while I said it was okay and started to get up. Axel stopped to massage and watched me as I got up from the bed, having my back against Axel and collected my clothes that was on the floor. There were still a pain in my back, but it seemed to have eased after Axels rubbing. Axel did not look away as he continued to watch my every move as I grabbed all my clothes and held them near my naked body, trying to cover myself. I tried my best to not look him in the eyes as he looked at me, with a bright smile on his face. Why was he so happy? I cheered inside as I saw my underpants, which I quickly put on. Finally, not completely naked anymore. I still held the rest of my clothes, seeing Axel's clothes lay around the floor too. I turned my head toward him and opened my mouth to ask if he wanted me to give him his clothes as Axel interrupted me.

"Hey, I almost forgot." Axel and rose up from the bed, letting the sheets fall off and he was standing in front of me naked. I turned my head away, not want to see all of him naked as he took me into his arms and hugged me close to his naked chest. "Happy birthday, Roxy." He whispered in my ear, I could feel his breathing blow to my ear and it made me shiver in a good way and my cheeks heat up. Axel remembered my birthday? How? Did he count the days? Axel broke free from the hug, still having his hands on my arms, looking down at me with a smile.

"How do you remember?" I asked silently, still holding tight to my clothes and looked up at Axel. "I mean, how do you know what date it is?"

"Well, for starters." Axel began and pulled me closer to him. His skin was soft and warm. I reminded me of the things we had done before. Touching and moaning together as we had had sex in the bed. It made me blush even more. "We both agreed that we had been kidnapped at the 13 and then you told me what date your birthday was on the 20. So, I just counted the days on how many times we had slept. That's easy."

My mouth was wide open in astonishment. Not only had Axel remembered the date, but also counted the days so he could tell me 'happy birthday' on my birthday. I felt warm inside of me. Feeling, that Axel really did care about me and that he… loved me. Was this how it was when you were loved? Was this the feeling? Feeling warm and happy inside?

"Maybe I'm wrong, but if not, today is your birthday..." Axel continued and hugged me tighter, before letting me go. "… So, happy birthday!" He exclaimed, smiling broadly.

I started at Axel. Should I thank him for remembering my birthday? It's not often anyone congratulation me on my birthday. Hayner had done it once or twice, but he often forgot or was on a vacation with his family on my birthday. My mom never used to say something. Mostly she only gave me some cash and told me to use it for things I wanted.

"I'm sorry I don't have a present to give you, but as you see of the circumstances, it's really hard to get one here." Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But I promise, when we get out of here I will get you one."

I chuckled slightly and tried to smile. Axel was really amazing… And he was still standing in front of me, completely naked.

I felt relieved when Axel began to pick up his clothes and got dressed. I tried my best not to look at him while I also began to dress myself, but I have to say it was really hard. At least one and two times I caught myself gaze at him as he dressed himself. I discovered that the bruises the Master have given him were still there, but there weren't so visible as before. The Master really had given him some hard punches. Luckily, nothing got broken. As I looked at him for the last time before he put his shirt on I started to think. Why did I so suddenly started to look at Axel's body? Was it because we had had sex? And why did my body start to feel so excited as I watched Axel?

With no more distraction, I dressed myself quickly and then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at my lap as Axel got the last pieces of clothes on. I still felt some pain in my lower back, but it felt much better after Axel massaging it. Wonder how long the pain would last. I felt in my pocket, making sure that the inhaler hadn't fallen out, but it was there. It didn't take long before Axel was done, he looked down and me and smiled. His whole face was filled with happiness and warmth.

"Are you hungry?" Axel asked, giving a gaze at the bag, which was filled with food bars that stood against the wall.

"Yeah… a little." I told him with a small smile as he went to the bag, kneeled down and quickly grabbed two food bars. To be honest, I didn't feel hungry. Maybe because I knew that the food in that bag would taste farinaceous and have that not-feeling-like-real-food flavour.

Axel sat down on the edge beside me and handed over one of the food bars. "Here you go." He said as I grabbed the offering food bar.

I looked at the food bar wrapping. Yucky, toffee. And this supposed to be our meals from now on? Breakfast, lunch and dinner, all of them will be food bars? I looked at Axel, who already had opened his bar and taken a bite he was chewing on, as I still held in mine wonder how our bodies will respond to be only fed with food bars for a couple of days.

"Why don't you eat?" Axel asked, looking curious. He gazed at the food bar in my hand. "Let me guess, you're not a big fan of toffee taste?" He grinned.

I looked at the unwrapped food bar in my hand. I wasn't hungry. Maybe I should wait and eat later.

"Here, let me change." He said and without me even could react, Axel grabbed the unopened food bar from my hand and got up from the bed, still holding his half eaten food bar in his hand and went to the bag. He kneeled down and started to dig with his hand in the plastic bag, looking for a new flavoured food bar.

"Um… Axel." I said a little uncertainly, looking at Axel. Axel stopped to search for a new flavour and looked at me with a confused look. Why did he look so confused?

"I'm not really hungry... Right now." I told him and looked down at my lap. I could feel Axel staring at me and I didn't feel to look him in the eye. "But… I can eat later." I said slyly, laying my hands on my knees.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Axel, drop his food bar, get up and walk towards the bed, not saying a word and kneeled down before my knees, like a man when he is going to propose to a woman and laid his soft hands on mine. He looked me straight in the eyes, he seemed so worried. "Roxas… Are you okay?" Axel asked me, cupped my chin with his right hand, and made me look into his amazing green eyes.

"I'm fine." I stated, turning my face away. Axel sighed, giving me a look of concern as he took my hands and calmly held them in his on my lap. I gazed quickly at Axel, seeing as he was studying my face, with a concerned look.

Why does he look at me like that? With those concerned eyes, looking anxiety at me?

Why does he care about me?

Nobody else ever has!

So why does he?

And…

… Why do I care that he cares?

Axel raised a suspicious eyebrow, not seeming to believe me. "Are you sure? You seem distracted by something." He stated, still looking at me with those concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…" I mumbled, feeling as Axel softly squeezed my hands. "… I'm just thinking about something." I told him.

That was not a complete lie. I was thinking of something. Just that I wasn't really sure what that 'something' was.

Axel smiled slightly before asking me. "Are you concerned about what's happing outside? Are you worried about your dog? What's his name again?"

"Zorro isn't my real dog." I blurted out without even knowing it.

Axel's eyes shot open in surprise. "What?"

"Zorro, the dog, I told you about." I said and saw Axel nod. "He isn't my dog." I sighed and took my hands from his grasp, with Axel still staring confused at me. I breathed out heavily before continued. "He belongs to my neighbour. They are often away on business trips and they let me take care of him. First, I didn't care so much until someone in my class caught me walking him and asked if he belonged to me and I said yes. After that, I always tell others that Zorro is my dog. I'm not really sure why I was lying… I'm sorry."

… And I'm not really sure why I am telling you this.

Axel scowled and looked muddled. I looked away, not wanting to see Axel in the eyes. Maybe I explained to fast. Should I repeat myself, but a little slower this time? No, you idiot. He just shocked that I just blurted out something he didn't even see coming. But it felt good somehow. But, God. What was I thinking? Axel must believe I'm complete nutcase. Just in the middle of nothing blur out about Zorro and about that I have been lying that he was my dog. How stupid can I be?

"Roxas…" Axel said with a gentle voice. A broad smile graced his features and got up from his knees and sat down beside me on the bed. Laying his arm around my shoulder and placed my head on his chest. I blushed. "Don't feel sorry for a little white lie, Roxas. We all lie sometimes. Some lies bigger than others and some lie more often." Axel said softly and caressed my hair.

I blinked. I felt that feeling again. The warm, good feeling inside of my chest. Like a warm, friendly fire that began to burn near my heart. The feeling to feel that someone cared for you. Did Axel love me? I mean, really, really loved me? Not that 'love' between families or really close friends, but love. Did I love Axel? With Axel, everything felt so… great. I liked to talk with him. I felt like I could tell him things, without thinking before I told him. I like it when he hugs me. I like the warm feeling I get when he his concerned about me. When he asks me if I'm alright. When he kisses me. That must be it. I do love Axel. Should I tell him? Would he say it back? What should I do if he doesn't love me back? What if he just felt horny last night and lied to get me into bed? Beside, I don't even know if Axel usually is into guys. I mean, he looks like a ladies man. Not one you see in a gay parade. However, if he wasn't gay, why would he sleep with me?

… Did he regret it? But he was the one who started kissing and do the touching stuff. But even for that he could be in remorse. Should I ask him if he regrets what we did last night?

I opened my mouth to ask, but before I could say anything. Axel pushed my head away from his warm chest and looked me straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"There is something I want to ask you, Roxas. And I want you to answer me truthfully." Axel said, still looking seriously at me. I gulped. What was it he wanted to ask me about?

"… And I promise you. Whatever your answer is, I won't get mad or angry or sad. So please just tell me." Axel closed his eyes and sighed, nervously. "Do you… regret what happened last night?"

I was frozen. Axel looked with anxious, green eyes at me. I bit my lower lip, feeling my heartbeat go faster. The question hangs in the air. Neither of us said a word. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing sounds.

He… He had thought about it too? That if I had any remorse what happened.

Axel seemed to look more nervous for every second that went and I didn't answer his question. I gulped. "Axel… I-" I started slowly, but Axel interrupted me with a tense voice.

"Because if you do. It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you into it so fast and-"

Axel stopped talking as I had laid my index finger on his lips. His voice had been filled with concerns and dread. Was he so worried that I had changed my mind about it?

"Axel…" I started with a calm voice and sighed. "… I don't regret it…" I told him and I could see Axel's features relax from the anxious. "But…" I started, uncertain how to ask him. "… I wondered if you might…"

Axel stopped me there as he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye and said. "Roxas." His voice was gentle and full of genuine concern "I don't regret what we did. I would never do that. I love you, Roxas."

I felt like my heart melted when he said that. I could feel tears develop in my eyes, but before Axel could notice, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight in a warm embrace. I quickly blinked away my tears.

This…

This felt right.

This warm feeling… This love… This comfortable embrace…

… It all felt right.

**XXX**

I couldn't believe it, but the days almost flew by in the room.

It hadn't taken long before another week had passed. Fortunally, I haden't have one singel attack or need to use my inhaler. Even that we only could spend our days in tine room, with no windows, no TV or anything to pass the time with except talk to each other, the days did go rather fast. Axel and I talked openly with each other about everything. Things we never talked to anyone about. I told him about my life, about my friend Hayner, the parties, he and I use to go to, to drink and my relationship with my mom. Axel always seemed to tense when my mother came up in our conversation. It's like he silently hates her. His lips always purse sternly and his eyes fill with anger. Perhaps because he doesn't like how she treats me when I tell him about it. When I told him about all the times she had left off to business trips or spend time with her boyfriend instead of be home and take care of me, he clenched his knuckles. So many moments my mom have left me to spend time with her lover, only to be gone for a whole week and then come back to pack a new set of clothes and then leave again. It made me think. Had my mom even notice I had gone missing? Had she even come home and notice that I'm gone? Had anyone even discovered I was missing? If it was spring or fall the school would have noticed. But now it's the middle of the summer break. And I seriously doubt that Hayner has made some police report about a missing person. His family is probably on vacation right now. He surely didn't even miss me… But the bag. I don't have the bag here so maybe it's still in Hayner's room. He knows how my bag looks like and He must wonder why it's still there. Maybe he had noticed the bag the day after the party, gone to my house and notice that I wasn't there and then got worried and called the police or at least told his parents about it. But that theory is as possible as I would shot carrots from my ass. Hayner was one of the tired, laziest and dumbfound person I never meet. If he had discovered the bag, it would take weeks before he even should walk to my house and return it to me. But Axel's father would notice that his son was missing and call the police. But when I asked Axel about it, he only laughed and told me that his father was in Japan for a business trip and would be gone for a month. When he told me that my hope of that the police was searching for us, was completely gone. Axel noticed that, quickly told me that his good friend, Reno, had probably noticed that he was missing, and contacted the police. But somehow it seemed like a lie only to get my good mood up again.

Axel talked about to try to take the door down and escape. He said if he kicked very hard, he might break the door down. But before even he could manage to do anything I stopped him and told him that it was pointless. The door is simply too strong to kick down and the only thing we could do was to wait until the Master got back.

With the Master gone, Axel and I didn't need to wake up every morning and wonder what kind of a game we had to play to survive. And now we also had food bars so we could eat three times a day instead of one since we had lost two challenges and the Master had taken away two of our meals. But god I missed the real food. The food bars didn't taste good and both me and Axel got tired of them after two days. Even that the Master was a real ass for locking us in this room and then force us play games to survive, but at least he gave us some real meals that tasted good.

Since we didn't need to worry about a riddle or a puzzle, we used the days talk. Since we didn't have a TV or books or anything to pass our time with, we used the time to talk with each other. Another thing we had done during this week, actually on the first day since our night, was to clean our covers since they were kind of… dirty. Especially mine that smelled sweat and had wired spots on it. So what we did was that we mostly talked, ate and talked some more. Well, we have also used some of the minutes of the day to go to the bathroom. Axel, smirked as he once made an offer to me that we could take a bath together since we now had seen each other naked and perhaps could snuggle a little in the tub. I swear, my face got complete red of embarrassment when he said that. I quickly told him no thanks and spend the rest of the day trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Every time we talked about that. Our life's and what we felt and what happened in our home. It felt like… Like something really heavy inside of me just fall down. A good relief to talk to someone about my thoughts and feelings openly. It felt something good inside of me. Like a relief of finally telling the whole truth to someone. To be open with my thoughts and tell someone about things I haven't told anyone before. And Axel always listened what I had to say.

After our talk about the sex we had, I started to wonder if Axel always had been gay and if he had done it before and if so, how many times? It took a while before I felt it was all right to ask. When I asked him if he had been gay from the beginning, he only laughed and told me about is Bi crises he had for four years. He told me he had his way with three girls and two guys. But after that he made it clear that he liked guys more and after that, he couldn't get 'it' up when he thought about a girl. So that must make him gay now. Since he is only up for guys now, I mean.

As I had told Axel more about my family and my life, things I hadn't spoken open to anyone. Axel also began to tell me thing he said he neither had told anyone. He told me when he was born, his family who only included him, his mom and father, had been very poor. But when Axel turned six, his father got a high ranked job at a company and it didn't take long before he had become one of the chiefs of the company and his family suddenly became very rich. He remembered when his father had bought that big house, The very same they still living in. How happy his mom had been when she discovered that she had her son would live in a big, fancy house and not worry about money anymore. But unfortunately for her, the same time they moved into that house and lived a rich life, it was also the same time Axel's father began to mess around with other women. As Axel had told me before, his mom found her husband in bed with another woman when Axel was eight. After that, his mom had spent most of her time trying to avoid her husband and look away from his cheating, not doing anything to stop it, why Axel don't know. He thinks she didn't do anything because his mom was afraid that her husband might have left her for his mistress. That his mom rather looked away then deal with the problem and be left alone. When Axel was ten his mom died in a car crash. Since his father mostly was at work or with one of his mistresses, he had more contact with his mom. When he told me how much he had loved his mom, I felt a little jealous about Axel's good relationship with his mom, but I also felt sorry for Axel for his loss. His mom that he had loved died in an accident and left alone with his father who never use to be home. Two years later his father remarried to a woman named Ariel, but they got divorced before a year. Axel told me that he was happy that the marriage didn't last long. Mostly because he thought the marriage was too soon after his mom's death, But also since he hated that woman. The woman, Ariel, was always arrogant, snotty and always roaming over Axel's father every second. It hadn't taken Axel long before noticing that the woman was a gold-digger for sure.

I felt sad for Axel for having a such despondent childhood. His mom that he loved, died in a car crash, his dad mostly worked or was with different women. The only times his father spend a day with Axel is when he has been in trouble. Most of the time, Axel's father work or with his lover. Leaving Axel alone home.

Alone… Like me.

Like my mom always leaves me to spend time elsewhere than with me. Axel went through the same thing with his dad.

When we didn't talk about our families, we talked about our friends and interests. Axel told me all about the bad things he had done, the things he hadn't told me already and most of the bad thing included with his friend Reno. Like the time they had stolen cigarettes from Reno's dad and smoked up the whole packet. Or the countless of times they had ended up in a fight with their classmates. Axel and I laughed from the old memories. It made me happy that Axel had some fun memories to talk and remember. As Axel had shared his happy memories, I shared mine. I told him about the crazy things that had happened on parties me and Hayner had been on. Like the time Hayner's parents came home the day after Hayner had had a party and they had found three empty vodka bottles under Hayner's bed. Hayner tried to blame on his hamster that it had drinking problems, but of course his parents weren't that stupid to believe such a terrible lie. He got grounded for a month.

As we laughed, talking about our happy memories I always thought about a thing…

It had been days since Axel said he loved me and I hadn't said it back to him.

Had he meant it? Or was it just something he said without thinking. Those questions had been in my mind, since Axel had said those words 'I love you'. I should say it back, not only because he had said it, but also because I do love Axel. He cares about me as I care about him.

As the days went, I still didn't get courage to tell Axel that I loved him. I knew he loved me, he had said that, but for some reason I couldn't say it back.

A thing I noticed was that the day after, Axel touched me more than ever. He touched my shoulders, hugged me more often, caressed my cheek and sometimes even cupped my face only to give me a tender kiss. It was as if Axel always wanted some kind of body contact with me. Not that it bothered anything, or me but I must say it feel a little embarrassment of two guys touching and kissing each other. If we had been outside this room, in a mall or on the street, my whole face would have been red of blush when every time Axel had touched or kissed me.

Even if we don't talk about the question the Master had given us or even wonder what kind of connection this Ludus Dominus had with us. I always wondered from now and then. Who was Ludus Dominus? And why did he do this to us?

The question still hangs in my head. Who was Ludus Dominus? And why did he do this to us?

**XXX**

Axel and I sat on my bed in silence, we had just finished our dinner or what to call it. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were the same since we only had food bars to eat. It had been a week and two days since the Master had left. I looked at the bag, that stood beside the wall, that was almost empty. We had only a few food bars left and if we only ate two a day, we may have it for another week. But the food bars don't satiate our hunger very well. Beside only eat food bars can't be that healthy. Our bodies most crave for some real food.

Wonder how long the Master will be gone. Does he intend to leave us here to starve? Or is he just scaring us so we will fear him more and continue his games without any complaints? Or worse, have he left us here to die?

My thoughts got interrupted as Axel encircled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said and leaned closer to my ear and said in a seducing tone. "How about we do it again."

I could feel my cheek blush and my lower stomach began to get warm. I gulped. Did Axel mean…

We hadn't done it since after my first time. I looked away, trying to hide my flushed face. "You- You mean like… do 'it' again?" I asked, a little unsure what else to say. The sornes in the ass wa completly gone. It had disapered after three days. At first it had been so sore that I almost couldn't walk straight. Bu as the days passed my lower back got better.

Axel started to softly kiss my ear and I could feel a shiver down my spine. "Yeah. But if you don't want to." Axel said, sounded a little disappointed.

"No, no, I would... I would love to." I said as Axel kissed my mouth and we both started to undress.

**XXX**

_The moans…_

_The sounds he made…_

_His naked body all covered with sweat…_

_He was so…._

_… Blistering…_

_… So perfect. _

_The Master sat in his chair as he watched on the screen. Showing, the two players as they lay in bed, entangled in each other's arm, kissing and sweating as they move, having sex. _

_The boy… he was so… beautiful._

_The boy… _

…_ He wanted him._

_The Master wanted him._

* * *

Woaw!That chapter had pretty long texts. I hope it was okay. I had been planning a Little fluff chapater, like this one, for a time now.

Fun fact: The thing that Hayner tried to blame on the hamster, have happened to my friend once. He had a party and the day after when his parents found three empty vodka bottles under his bed, he did say it was the hamsters fault and it had drinking icus. Shit, he must have still been drunk to say such a terrible lie._ :)_

Sorry for the wait. I'm truly sorry. I do hope you liked the chapter and thank you all for all the Reviews. They made me really happy. :)

**Syrekx: **Yes, yes. I will, I will. :)

**Twilighttimefan: **Thank you. Yes, I do feel a little better now. :) I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Hi: **Thank you. You'll see. Hehehe. :)

**MisakiSakuraYFG: **Sorry for the wait and sorry for you had to waitfor this chapter too. Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter too. .)

**Xonume: **Thank you.

**Liliummuffin: **Thank you. I hope you will like the rest of the story. :)

**Guest: **They had sex in chapter 14. See?!

**Yaoilover: **Thank you. The Winner was **Relievethegreat** and it will come a new story as soon as possible. :)

**mikasong: **Thank you and yes I will.

**Mel'n'Kier: **Thanks. :) I never thought that I would write such good sex scene. :) I hope you will like the rest.

**Akurokulover333: **Thanks. .)

**LoveLikeOhGirl: **I'm happy that the story got better. :) Thank you. Yes, new stories will come up soon.

**Theyaoiguy: **Hahaha. Thanks. Sorry for the wait.

**Inksamurai: **Sorry. Don't try to lose your mind, okay? :)

**VaniVen: **Thank you: I'm very happy you like my story. I hope your happy that it is a new chapter out. :)

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	16. The Master's desire

Back with the exciting... marvellous... awesome... Oh, who am I kidding. Here is the continue to the story. I hope you will like it :).

I can't Believe what I am seeing. Over a 100 Reviews?! Thank you all so much! When I started this story I really hoped I would get a 100 Reviews, but I never thought I would get it! But I did! Thanks for you! Thank you all! -big hug-

Well, I'm finally have done more then 15 chapters. Like you guys wanted it. I hope you don't regret it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part. We all do. I know I don't own Kingdom hearts, and I don't believe anyone would believe it if I told them I did. So why on Earth must I repite myself? It only hurts me on the inside as I conform that I don't own the game I like so much.

**Warnings:** Fucking shit! I don't want to repit this either. If you have read the first chapters you already know what kind of things might come up in this story.

* * *

_____Last time on Emono dekiagari omaesan:_

_The Master sat in his chair as he watched on the screen. Showing, the two players as they lay in bed, entangled in each other's arm, kissing and sweating as they move, having sex. _

_The boy… he was so… beautiful._

_The boy… _

…_ He wanted him._

_The Master wanted him._

_And now, Chapter 16: The Master's desire_

**XXX**

_The Master watched every move what happened on the screen. Observing everything what happened inside of the arena. _

_It had been an hour since they stopped their sex act and now they lay in one of the beds. Soundlessly sleeping in each other's arms, with only the sheet that covered their naked bodies. _

_Well, the players had defiantly taken the Master by surprise. Making a move he never seen coming. A move the Master hadn't suspected that the players would do. _

_They had fallen in love with each other. _

_And now, they expressed them self in every way of that. _

_Hehe. Fall in love with each other._

_Love…_

_Such a stupid feeling that didn't really existed. _

_Lust, in the other hand. That was a real feeling, who everyone felt once in a while. _

_But love…_

_Was this a thing Ludus Dominus had suspected to happen? That the two players would fall in love with each other. Was this part of his plan for the game? _

_The Master looked at the screen, watching the naked body of the young boy he found himself lust for. He looked so beautiful right now in this position. Why hadn't the Master seen it before. If he had, he could have taken the boy, before the games and ask Ludus Dominus if he could change one of the players instead to another boy. Nevertheless, Ludus Dominus would never do such a thing like that. What Ludus Dominus wanted, Ludus Dominus got. He wanted just those two boys and he would never even think about change them, not even if the Master, Ludus Dominus loyal servant himself, asked for it. To keep one of the boys, Ludus Dominus had chosen, for himself. No, Ludus Dominus would never let the Master have one of the boys, one of the players for himself. _

_But the Master wanted him. He could feel it in his body that he wanted him. _

_But there are rules. The Master had promised to never interfere the players private time. And he had also promised to never touch any of them. But the Master wanted him._

_He had done his chores Ludus Dominus had asked him to do. Done it perfectly, with no mistakes or problems. Transfer that money had been easier than the Master had thought. Surely Ludus would give him some kind of a reward. But the Master knew, that that reward would never be to touch one of the players. _

_The Master had given his loyalty to Ludus Dominus, and he had given the Master some rules to follow. Rules the Master had promised to follow. If he broke any of those rules Ludus _

_Dominus would surely punish him. _

_But the Master also wanted the boy. Those moans and movements he had made. The Master just had to have him. Even if it only was for a short while. A couple of hours would be enough, maybe even a whole day. _

_The Master watched the screen. Seeing how the sheets went up and down slowly as they breathed. No, he wanted him. Even if it meant he went toward his lords rule, he would do it. _

_He would have the boy for himself. _

_The Master smirked widely. _

_Of course, what Ludus Dominus didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Right? _

_The Masters smirk winded as he turned the camera off and the screen turned black. If the Master couldn't see, so wouldn't Ludus Dominus. _

**XXX**

_-Dream-_

_"Shh, it's okay." A voice in the darkness says to me as I feel someone touch my shoulder. _

_Everything is spinning. _

_Where am I? _

_Why is everything so dark and fuzzy? _

_"What do you wish the life would be, Roxas?" The same voice asks. _

_I recognize that voice, who could it be? _

_I turn around in the darkness. I see a couch… It's so dark and nothing looks like it should look. Everything is dizzy and looking unclear. _

**_Bathroom door locked: check. _**

_What? _

_What is going on?_

_What happened? _

_What-_

**_Bottles with pills: check. _**

**_Glass of water: check._**

_No! Wait! It's not time for that yet, I'm not there yet! That hasn't happened yet! _

_The couch… Someone is sitting on that couch. Someone thin, not so tall with a band shirt, blond haired boy-_

_IT'S ME! _

_My lips are moving… And I am talking to someone! The other me looks at his right. I can't see whom. It all is so blurry. So confusing…_

_What am I saying? _

_"If you could choose, Roxas, what would you like your life to be like?" The same voice asks._

_Whose voice is that? _

_The lips of the other me is moving again… What is he saying? What does that question mean? What-_

**_"Roxas, are you listening? I be leaving in a few minutes."_**

_M-Mom? No, it can't be… This- This isn't even the same memory. This is before!_

_I feel my heartbeat speed up. I clench my chest with my right hand. It hurts. What is happening? I feel something hard and plastic in my hand. What's in my hand? I look down and see a bottle of pills in my left hand._

_No! This is too early! This isn't the same memory! That's me on the couch. That happened before this! Yes, before I tried to-_

**_"Roxas, are you listening?" _**

_The other I on the couch smiles as his lip moves. What is he saying? Why am I thinking of this? _

_"You mean, you would like your life to be like a game?" The same voice asks. _

_Who is that? Who is it asking me that? Why is he asking me that? _

_The others me lips are still moving. What am I saying?_

**_I'm alone! _**

_I look down at my hands. Take the pills! Take them, now! _

_"NO!" I scream and threw the bottle away. This isn't now. I take them later. This scene with me on the couch is before. That happened before. I'm sure of that. But… Why can't I seem to reminisce this scene? _

**_"Roxas!" _**

_Everything is spinning. My heart race. I see the other me sitting on that couch. He is still talking to someone, his lips are still moving._

_"I wish…" _

_What? That's my voice. The voice from the other me. I mean me, but from my memory. No, I mean it's me but from before and now I am seeing myself from the past. Or-_

_"… That I could live in a game…" _

**_"The boy is not answering! We must take him to the hospital, now!_**

**_Hospital?_**

_"… And play forever…" _

**_Where is my mom? Where am I?_**

**_"Help!"_**

_"… And ever…" _

**_"Roxas, why can't you ever listen?" _**

_"… And to never come back to reality…" _

**_No…_**

**_"Roxas!" _**

_-End of dream- _

I woke up with that Axel was sitting up in the bed, with the sheets pooling in his lap and his hands clenched on my shoulders as he was shaking me lightly.

"Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" Axel asked, sounding anxious.

Axel's hold on my shoulder tightened and it actually hurt a little. I blinked as I nodded, I couldn't form any words, my mouth felt so dry. Axel seemed to relax when I responded and he let go of his grip on me, letting out a heavy sigh. It took some moments before I could get my head clear. I had simply dreamt another of those weird dreams. But this dream had been weirder than the rest. Like the dream before. They had been mixed up with other things than just the time I tried to take my life. They were memories that I was sure of. But why couldn't I remember more clearly? Everything had been so blurry. My dreams were always blurry, but this one had been worse than the rest.

The ground, the furniture, the colours, everything and all were spinning. Everything is like a colour spot I couldn't see straight what it was. The voices I had heard had been fuzzy and it all seemed like a wired scene I really can't remember. The only thing I really saw was I on that couch, talking with someone. But with who and what did we talk about? The more I tried to remember the more I seemed to mix everything up.

I gazed at Axel, who rubbed his temple and yawned. Did I wake him up with my dream? Had I talked in my sleep again? Did Axel know that I had had a dream or did he just want me to wake up because he was bored?

Once again, our clothes lay on the floor and we both was staring naked in the bed.

Slowly, with unsteady arms, I supported myself to sit up in the bed, with Axel's arm touching mine. I could feel a little pain in my lower back, but it wasn't near as strong as the last one. Apparently my body got more used to have sex. I felt that the covers felt a little sticky against my bare skin, that's only for an hour later had been covered in sweat.

Axel looked at me as I sat up, the sheet dropped down onto my lap. I smiled at Axel as I tried to fight back a yawn. Wonder what time it is? I'm still tired. I turned my face to Axel, his face expression was rather stern and he seemed tired too.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Axel, scratching my scalp.

First, I thought Axel would smile back, lay his arm around my shoulder, as he always do and tell me with a nice voice that he had slept well. But he didn't. Instead, Axel still had that stern look on his face, looking at me with a look I hadn't seen him look at me before. It was a mixture between disbelief, serious and a concerned stare at the same time.

My smile dropped. I have never seen him look at me like this. I swallowed nervously. I want to ask why he looks so serious, but I couldn't manage to say anything. After a few seconds, Axel opened his mouth.

"What is your dream about, Roxas?" He asked firmly. Looking at me. Staring at me, with those emerald eyes.

I swallowed. Couldn't find myself answering that question. What should I say? I can't tell him… This week had gone well. Both me and Axel had shared things with each other we hadn't with other people. I had… I had told him about my family, things I hadn't even told Hayner, my best friend.

Why… Why was it so hard to talk about this…

… All the other things had gone so easy, compared to this.

Axel had asked about my dreams before, but after our last talk, none of us had mentioned it.

"Roxas!"

I winced as I heard my name, I blinked at Axel, who stared at me with a serious. Axel's expression made me come back to the real world.

"What is your dream about?" Axel asked again, this time with anger in his voice.

"It's nothing…" I told him quickly, but I could see on Axel that he didn't buy that lie this time.

"Nothing." Axel repeated, still having his eyes on me. "… The thing your dream is about isn't nothing, Roxas!" Axel stated aloud, not with an angry voice, but more annoyed.

I stopped myself from flinching away. Axel's high voice had shocked me. He never talked with a high voice with me. Something inside of me wanted to get up from the bed and lock myself in the bathroom, but that would only prevent things that needed to be handled with. I glanced away from Axel's gaze and looked unsure at the big steel door.

Axel sighed, rubbed his temple and took in a deep breath.

It was like he tried to calm down.

"Roxas... " Axel said in a calm tone. I looked up at him, I didn't say anything, he wasn't looking at me anymore. Now, he stared at the big steel door as I had before.

"When I woke up now… the first thing I noticed was you, tossing around a little, as you also mumbled something I couldn't get what you meant. You did the same things when I saw you have that nightmare the first time… also the second." He stated calmly, still having his gaze at the steel door.

"Can't… Can't you see that I'm concerned about you, Roxas?" Axel asked, sounding hurt.

I licked my lips nervously. Axel was really serious about this. He was still staring at the door. Like a man stared at the emptiness and told a poem in the night (1). I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth only to close it quickly again.

"These dreams seem to torment you, Roxas." Axel sighed. "This dream… Or maybe there is more than just one dream, it could be several. But who would know, I surely don't, because you won't tell me!"

The last sentence seemed to hurt Axel more than it had hurt me.

"… Axel…" I said, not more than a whisper, trying to speak to him. But Axel didn't hear me or didn't care, he just continued to talk.

"There is something you won't tell me, Roxas, I know that. This week we had talked about almost everything we usually don't talk about with other people. Is not that I'm telling you to say everything to me that comes up in your mind. But, these dreams bothered you. And I want to help you. Can't you see that I am trying here?" Axel muttered under his breath and scratched his back head.

A few seconds, that felt like minutes, went.

"Axel…" I began slowly; Axel turned his gaze and looked at me, showing that I had his attention. His green eyes weren't filled with anger that I had expected them to be. They looked more hurt, hurt that I couldn't share something Axel wanted me to share. My dreams… Or nightmares, that I should call them.

I swallowed before I continued. "… Axel, I'm sorry that I my dreams have-"

"Don't be sorry for your dreams, Roxas." Axel interrupted. "Your dreams are not your fault…" He told me as he brushed some of the bangs out of my face with his hand. "Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help you." He stated in a calm voice.

I bit my lip. "Axel… Is not that simple…" I sighed, closing my eyes and opened them again. I didn't know what to say. I could feel my heart pump faster. I didn't want to talk about this, I never had. Moreover, I certainly didn't want to talk about this now. Not with anyone… not even with Axel.

"What is 'not that simple'?" Axel asked with a slightly troubled expression, expecting a reply.

But I couldn't form any words. I had no idea what to say. I looked down at my lap and silently pursing my lips.

When I didn't say anything Axel sighed deeply. "… I had a feeling that you trusted me."

"Axel! I trust you." I told him

"You don't act like you do." He snapped, which made me flinch. Axel saw this and immediately appeared to regret that he had just snapped at me. He sighed and ran my hand through my hair, leaning back against the wall. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even say anything…

"I tried to kill myself…"

Axel stopped to run his hand through my hair and looked down at me with a shocked face and eyes filled with concern and panic.

"What?" Axel asked, sounding like he whispered. His eyes carefully watched me, I swallowed. I had just told Axel my biggest secret. A thing, I hadn't talked about for ages and now I had just told him. I bit my lip. What should I say now? Axel's face was pale and for a moment, I thought he needed to puke. His lips, quivering, went up and down, but the no word came out.

I sighed deeply, looking down my lap again. "… It happened a year ago. I was… depressed or something and it all seemed like a good idea then." Axel was quiet as I spoke. He took away his hand on my head and placed it on my shoulder, like a sign to me that he was paying attention. "But I panicked half way through it and called for help. The neighbours heard me and called the ambulance. When I woke up, I was in a hospital… They had to stomach pump me. And since then, I have from time to time…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't from any other word. For a moment, neither of us said a word. It was quiet in the room. I was still staring down at my lap, wondering if I should get up and dress myself. I could feel Axel stare at me.

"… You have dreams about it." Axel finished, with calm, soothing voice.

Not saying a word, I nodded. Axel laid his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. His naked chest against my left side, and his chin lying on the top of my head, resting. I blushed. This comfort and body contact, made me feel embarrassed somehow. But it also felt… good. We sat like this for a couple of minutes. With either of us saying a word. It was really comfortable and peaceful.

"When you did… you know, try to take your life." Axel began slowly, like he didn't want to make me sad or something. "Where were your mom? She Wasn't home when it happened?"

"She was, when I was taking the pills. But the moment I started to shout for help, my mom had already left." I told him.

"Left… to be with her boyfriend." Axel filled in. I nodded. It must be easier for Axel to understand me and the things in my life now since we have been talking about of lives for the past week.

"Yeah. When the hospital staff finally found out my name, they tried to contact her. But she always turns off her cell phone or simply doesn't answer. It took them two days before they finally got contact with her." I told him, feeling a little stiff in my back. I shrugged

"… I'm sorry I yelled before."

I frowned. Yelled? It was not like yelling. It was more like… talking with a slightly angrier voice. But, whatever.

I hugged him back. Feeling how his warm, naked skin felt soothed to my arms. "That's okay." Axel hugged me tighter. Feeling each other breath in and out calmly as we held each other in a warm embrace.

"Is your dream always this horrible?" Axel asked.

I frowned. Horrible. My dreams have been weirder since I got into this room. Especially the two last ones. Since my dreams had become such a fuzz, would that mean I spoke louder when I was asleep? "Yeah, I mean no. No, I mean yes." I rabbled. Axel eased the grip around me so he could look down at me.

"I mean. My dreams are hard and difficult. But the last days… They have become more stranger than ever."

Axel raised an eyebrow, looking down at me as I was a question mark. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. How should I explain this? "I'm not really sure, but lately my dreams have somehow got mixed with other memories and… I don't know how to explain. It's just like-"

_"Greetings, players!"_

Axel and I jumped in surprise in the bed. I would have fallen off the bed if Axel hadn't had a tight grip around me. The voice. It was back. He was back. The Master. We both started at the camera who hanged at the wall over the door. We were both staring naked! I shifted quickly my gaze at the cover and then up to the camera. As I was afraid that the covers would slip away and he would be able to see us both naked. But to my relax, Axel already held the cover with a hard grip, making sure that everything from the waist and down, wouldn't be visible.

_"Having fun while I was away? You both look like you have." _He said in a mocking tone and laughed a little.

Fun? Did this mean he had seen us when we had sex? I feel my heart pump faster. Panic.

Axel growled. "That's none of your business!" He shouted, holding me tighter and pulled the cover up to our torso. "What are you here so early? I thought you be gone longer!"

The Master only laughed in replay, which only made Axel angrier. I gazed at Axel and then back to the camera. Axel eyes were piercing the camera as if it was the Master himself who hanged there. I got a feeling that Axel really wants to get up from the bed and shout cursing and other words to the Master. Thankfully, he didn't even make that attempt. It would probably only cause the Master to get angry and the last time he was angry, Axel got beaten.

The Master was back. The time when we didn't have to worry about someone watching us all the time, was over. Also we would probably get a new challenge to concern about. And if we failed that challenge, he would probably take away our lunch too. He had already taken away our breakfast and dinner. Would that be the end for us? Was this that the Master wanted, that we would be left with nothing to eat and die of hunger? Starve to death in this room? What if we do lose our next challenge and he will take away our lunch, does this mean he will still give us new challenges every day, even if we don't have any more food to lose?

Even in a way, it was a positive side that the master was back. Our food supplies are getting smaller and I do miss real food.

"This is great." Axel whispered to me sarcastically. "What could he possibly want now when he's back?" He said, but it didn't seem like he wasn't asking me but more asking himself that.

_"How about you dress yourself first and then we can talk more about what I want, Huh?" _The Master said. It was he had heard what Axel had just whispered. There was no way the Master could have heard that.

I looked at the floor, where all our clothes laid all over the floor. Insecure what to do. I don't want to dress myself when he's looking. I gazed at Axel, who still stared at the camera with an angry expression on his face. Maybe if I'm quick, I could get out of the bed and have my back toward the camera. In that way the Master wouldn't see so much of my body. I took a quick gaze over the floor. My pants with my underwear lay farthest away from me. My eyes gazed over the place, looking for my things so I knew where they were so I don't need to search for them when I'm out of the bed. I saw my shirt and one of Axel's socks on his bed. The bed hadn't been touched since Axel and I had sex. None of us hadn't even sat on it. Perhaps I could grab Axel's jacket, that still laid at the feet of Axel's bed and have it as a cover as I collect our clothes. But I don't know how Axel would feel if I'm using his skin jacket to cover my crotch.

Suddenly, before I even could react, Axel rapidly pushed the rest of the cover over on me, so it went up to my neck. Then he flew a leg over me and jumped off the bed, staring naked. I blushed as I could see Axel's none erected penis. Axel gave me a small smile. Axel looked around, searching for something. His smile grew wider as he saw what he was searching for. His underwear and pants. He grabbed the two pieces of clothes and got dressed. After he was done, he started to collect my clothes in a pile in his arms and then handing my clothes to me. The cover sank back to the end of my torso as I grabbed my clothes and held them tight to my chest.

"Thank you…" I whispered to Axel, hoping that he would hear.

Axel smiled, giving me a small nod, confirming that he had heard.

Axel turned around and started to take on his shirt and socks too. I lay down the clothing pile beside me, grabbed my underwear and pants and shoved them under the cover. I could feel a small weight from my pants pocket. It was my inhaler. It was a little hard and the cover went up and down from my leg movements and I had to use my hands as I first got on my underwear and then my pants. When I was finished, I threw off the cover and dressed on the rest of my clothes.

**XXX**

_The Master laughed. _

_He had overheard it all. The camera may be off and he was unable to see what they did, but the speaker was still on so he would be able to hear every word that had been said in that room. _

_The two players certainly had got close to each other. Telling Player 2 a secret like that? His own suicide attempt. Player 1 really had put all his trust in Player 2. Player 1 had relieved a secret even the great Master didn't even know about. That's why player 1 had trouble with his dreams. His dreams resembled the moment he had tried to kill himself. _

_How long had it gone now? Five? Ten minutes, Since the Master had talked to the players. The Players must have got dressed now. _

_Perhaps it was time to begin to let them know his motives. _

**XXX**

Axel and I sat down on the edge of my bed. The cover still lay on it in a mess. What will happen now? What could the Master possible want? Another game? He has been gone for more than a week and now he was back to torment us again. I wondered why the Master didn't start to speak to us. We got dressed about ten minutes ago.

Why doesn't he start to speak?

The Master should have started to speak to us now. He had never been the person who wants to drag things out. So why hasn't he started to speak to us? He must see that we already got dressed.

Axel didn't say much as we waited, except that he sometimes held my hand, given me a small smile as he said 'it's alright. No need to worry.'

But I was worried. And I wanted to tell him that. But I didn't. Instead, I would just nod and return a smile back to him.

_"Ready to talk, player 1 and player 2?"_

I jumped in surprise as my eyes went to the camera. Axel was much more relaxed than I and simply just turned his head as the Master began to talk with us again.

_"Good, that I got your attention. Now when you both are dressed we can finally have our little talk."_

Axel narrowed his eyes before shouting. "What do you want now? You left us here for days with only fucking food bars as nourishment! And now you back and want to talk?"

I pulled Axel's arm, I wanted him to be quiet. The Master might get angry and I don't want him to come in this room again. Last time we got him mad he had beaten Axel and taken away one of our meals. If we anger him again he might take away our last meal. Alternatively, do something worse.

_"Calm down, Player 2." _The Master stated in a calm voice. _"Yes, I know it must be hard for you to be without me for a while."_

"It was fucking great if you ask me!" Axel roared angrily. I pulled Axel's arm, which I hadn't let go, harder. Like a silent way to tell him to be quiet.

The Master seemed to ignore Axel and continued. _"As I said before, I just want to talk. I have a proposal you both might want to listen to." _

I raised my eyebrow. He wanted to have a deal with us? Why? Axel looked rather surprised to what the Master had said. It was quiet for a while in the room and neither of us said a thing. Did the Master want a reply back from us?

Axel was the brave one who broke the silence. "What kind of proposal?"7

It was like we could hear the Master smirk. _"Well, as you both already know. You have lost both your breakfast and dinner." _The Master reminded us. His voice was cool and slow, like he wanted the information to sink in our brains.

_"And if you lose your next challenge, I will just have to take away your lunch too. Which mean, that you will starve to death." _

I opened my mouth, I wanted to remind the Master that we still had the bag with the food bars. If he hadn't already planned to take it away from us with threats, we would have food to eat for one or two weeks more. Besides, people can live without food for days as long they have water, which we have. But I decided it was best to just shut up and listen. I gazed at Axel who only stared at the camera with a death threat.

_"Yes, I know that you still have your bag with food bars. Don't worry, I'm not going to take it back. But how much do you have left in it?"_

Shit! It was like he had read my mind.

_"Beside, metaphorically speaking, if you would lose next challenge and with that lose your last meal. What do you think I would take away next time you lose? What if I would choose the water, hum?"_

What?

Axel rose up from the bed fast, so my grip on his arm fell.

"You can't do that!" Axel exclaimed out loud. "If you take away our water and food. How will we have the power to play your game? You want us to play! That's why you kidnapped us, right!"

My heart began to pound more rapidly.

_"Player 2, if you will just shut up for a minute you will find out what I have to say." _The Master told us in a slightly higher voice. Not angry, but stern.

Axel took a deep breath. The Master didn't say anything. Maybe he waited for Axel to sit down on the bed again. It took maybe 30 seconds or less before Axel finally sat down on the bed. He looked at me and smiled a faint smile. I smiled back, encourage him that he had calmed down and not continued to shout at the Master. As he used to do before. I'm proud of him. Before Axel would just have continued to shout and yell at the Master, instead of listening to him. Axel took my hand and squeezed it gently.

_"Good that you finally have learned to control your anger, player 2." _The Master said in a mocking tone. Insulting Axel. But Axel didn't care, instead he squeezed my hand a little more and I squeezed back.

_"As I said. If you continue to lose your challenges, you will die…" _The Master said, and now in a much darker tone. _"But unfortunately for you, I have a deal to give you that will give you a booth to win this game." _

Axel and my eyes flew open in surprise. The Master wanted a deal with us? Was it so we would live longer and he could continue this game of his? To prolong our lives and his pleasure to see us try playing his game?

_"If you agree to this deal, I will give you back your dinner meal. That will mean that you will have both lunch and dinner and that you will have to lose two challenges. But if you don't not agree to this deal. I will not give you a challenge on a week… But I will take away your lunch and water." _

Axel tried to stand up to protest. But I squeezed his hand to hold him back from talking. I gulped and a familiar fear came up in my stomach and chest. I was glad that Axel didn't say anything to interrupt the Master. I want to know what the Master wants.

_"I know we have ours… unpleasant times together, but I'm willing to forgive you for that and that's why I give you this deal… If you give me something that I want." _

Give him something he wants? What do we have that he wants?

"And what would that be?" Axel asked, raising an eye brow.

It took a while before the Master finally answered. With the same cool, slow voice he said. _"… Player 1" _

* * *

Yes, Another cliffhanger -evil laugh- =)

(1) I have no idea want I'm writing. No idea. I blame the school.

**Love:** Thanks for the Reviews. I do hope you lasted to the latest chapter. :)

**Relivethegreat:** Thank you.

**Tangletalon393: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. :)

**Syrekx: **Thank you, I am feeling a Little better now. I hope you will like the rest.

**Twilighttimefan: **Haha, yes, The Master is a pervert. I'm happy you liked the fluff part. :)

**Liliummuffin: **Thank you. Wow! You had a lot of thoughts there. You will see as the story contiues, maybe you right, who knows. :)

**fanficreaderlovr: **Thank you.

**R:** Thank you. Must ask, is R an american version of L from the Death note? :)

**Akurokulover: **Thank you. Yes I will.

**hellomoto27: **Yes he is. You will see if they can make it. Maybe be I'm really bad and make it like the Saw ending. End wired and write seven sequels that only confuses you more. :)

**Vaniven: **Haha! I hope the housework went well. You guessed right, it was Roxas he wanted. :) Don't want them to get hurt, um? -Evil laugh- =)

**MissAudacious13: **Adventure time! God, my friend love that series. However, tank you and I hope you liked the chapter.

**Nekogirl813: **Thank you. Yes, this is going darker and more confusing. I do hope you will like the end.

I am making a new story and I need your help. Of course Axel and Roxas is going to be the main couple, but I also am going to have three straight couples. I know the most popular straight couple is SoraXKari, LeonXArieth, TerraXAqua, and more. But I want some non-usual couples. Therefore, I wondered if you had any ideas. Straight couples from any series in the kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy VII. If you do I would be so thankful.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


End file.
